The Girl Who Tamed a Villain's Heart
by Takeshi1225
Summary: Who would have thought that Cherry of all people was capable of something impressive? Not the Thundermans that's for sure. Especially Max who actually now starts spending time with Cherry for her new talent. A story about a growing relationship between a boy and a girl and an on-going one between two best friends; and of course good old Thundermans comedy. A Chex (Cherry/Max)story.
1. Chapter 1

The Girl Who Tamed a Villain's Heart

Hello ladies and gents! First off, I'd like to thank you all for giving my story a chance. I'll be honest, when it first came out, I didn't like the Thundermans, because I considered them at first glance a wanna-be show of Lab Rats, but after my little brother got me to watch it, it then became one of my most favorite live-action shows.

After watching the second season's finale, I instantly wanted to write a Thunderman's fanfic with the staring pair being Chex (Cherry and Max.)

Not that many out there, and those that are there aren't that long.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this bad boy.

Oh and to those who know me from my other stories, yes I like the Thundermans, so what? I can't always write about anime and cartoons.

Let's roll this thing!

**Chapter 1: A Spark**

Max was upstairs reading a magazine of 'Young Villains Monthly', where he read about the dastardly deeds of young and upcoming villains. The reason he was upstairs was because his mom and dad went shopping for more supplies for Chloe, so he was in charge of watching Chloe; why they chose him instead of Phoebe was actually quite simple.

She wasn't home.

"Oh, listen to this Chloe, a ray gun that when it hits people they start farting uncontrollably." Max said to his baby sister who was looking at him as she played with her blocks. "And that's the first setting. I wonder what the second is." Max said as he read more on the article. "Ouch… that's got to hurt to pass." Max said with his face scrunched in painful disgust.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Phoebe and Cherry.

"But Phoebe it was just simple." Cherry complained.

"But I would have been caught." Phoebe retorted.

"Mr. Allworth would have thought it was a ghost." Cherry said.

"No."

"But besties help besties, especially to get their bestie's phone back." Cherry said.

"But superheroes don't steal things." Phoebe rebutted.

"I beg to differ, I stole your phone with my telekinesis." Max said showing Phoebe's phone to the two.

"Stay out of this and give me back my phone." Phoebe said trying to take back her phone, but Max threw it into the kitchen where it landed inside a pot of water that was on the stove, ready whenever to be boiled. "Max!"

"Phoebe~" Max taunted in a mock whine.

"I'm telling mom."

"Not here."

"Then I'm telling dad."

"Not here either."

"Nora."

"Nope."

"Um… then I'm telling-"

"Billy's not here either, although telling him would have been a great way to waste your time." Max said.

"So you're telling me mom and dad left you all alone in the house with Chloe?!" Phoebe exclaimed with shock and worry.

"No, I told you that talking to Billy was a perfect time waster; why don't you go find him?" Max said with a smug smile as he shooed her away with his hand.

"Where is everyone?" Phoebe demanded answers.

"Mom and dad went to buy more stuff for Chloe and Billy and Nora went to get some candy."

"Wait… Billy went with Nora to the candy store?" Phoebe said with new worry.

"Yeah."

"Billy… the kid with the super speed."

"Yeah, why are you so worried? Oh." Max quickly realized why his twin was worried.

"Oh, what? So they went to get some candy, what's the big deal?" Cherry questioned.

"Super Speed plus Too Much Candy equals Most Extreme Sugar Rush Ever." Max said, but Cherry was still confused. "Oh right, you stink at Math." Max said making Cherry look very offended; even if it was true.

"If Billy has too much sugar he will go super crazy and run around the world; literally." Phoebe said. "Max we have to find them."

"And who elected made you the boss of me?"

"Mom and dad."

"And who said I would listen?" Max said making Phoebe groan with annoyance at his remark.

"Cherry, stay here while I go and find Billy and Nora." Phoebe said as she headed for the door.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Cherry asked as she walked towards Phoebe.

"Because I don't trust Max with Chloe." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, you've got to have more faith in your brother, besides I'm sure he'd be fine. He wouldn't be a bad influence on her." Cherry said.

"Whoa! Explosive diarrhea? Where the diarrhea actually explodes?! Oh I know what I'm saving up for." Max said with a grin as he continued to read the magazine.

"On second thought, I think I should stay." Cherry said.

"Thanks." Phoebe said as she ran out the door.

Cherry then slowly turned to Max who continued to read the magazine.

"So~ did you feed her?" Cherry asked.

"I have to?"

"I'll go get her something." Cherry said as she headed to the kitchen.

"You do that." Max said as he flipped the page. "A weapon that grows mustaches through dramatic proportions? How did that end up here? I could make something better than that." Max said.

"Then why don't you?" Max turned to see Dr. Colosso on the edge of the couch. "From what I've seen these past few weeks you've created some impressive evil devices."

"That's true. With my picture in the magazine, I'll become legendary!" Max exclaimed with pride and excitement.

"Ha! Legendary? Shrink the Eiffel Tower and Statue of Liberty at the same time and placed them in Asia creating the biggest blame game ever and then we'll talk." Dr. Colosso said.

"Who's that?" Cherry asked.

"I was never here." Colosso said as he then left. Max turned to see Cherry bringing in a small jar of creamed yams.

"I thought I heard someone." Cherry said.

"I didn't hear anything." Max said.

"But I heard you talking to someone."

"Was probably all in your loopy head?" Max said. Cherry just shrugged off Max's rude comment and just went to Chloe and opened the jar.

"Wait, are your parents stingy about not eating in the kitchen?" Cherry asked.

"Are you kidding? Dad once ate a sloggy while lying on the floor in only his underwear." Max said as he and Cherry then shuddered at the thought of Thunderman in nothing but his tighty whities. "It was a dark day for us all." Max said as Cherry started feeding Chloe.

"So~ have you done any superheroing yourself?" Cherry asked. After a moment of silence, Max laughed as if he heard the funniest joke. "What's so funny?" Cherry asked genuinely confused.

"I'm guessing Phoebe never told you." Max said.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm a supervillain." Max said with pride. Cherry just looked at him Max for a moment before laughing herself with it being Max's turn to be confused.

"Yeah right, you, the son of Thunderman, a supervillain? Please, there's no way that- although that would explain your cruel and devious nature, your mean and rude comments, and you torturing people with pranks, including our principal!" Cherry then gasped as she turned to Max who had a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Telekinesis!" Max exclaimed bringing up two of his fingers making Cherry scream and drop the jar as she ran into the kitchen. Max just laughed as he tried to return to his magazine, but then Cherry came back and started hitting him with a spatula. "Ow! Ow! Hey! Stop That!" Max shouted as he pushed her arms away. "What is your deal?!"

"Mom always told me that whenever you come across a bad guy, grab the nearest thing and start whacking him with it." Cherry said.

"Oh, and you think a spatula will protect you?" Max said.

"I could get the rolling pin." Cherry said slapping the spatula in the palm of her hand.

"That would be an improvement." Max said with some worry. "Though in your hands it probably still wouldn't do anything." Max mumbled, but that only earned him another attack from Cherry's spatula. "Ow, ow, no hey!" Suddenly the two heard giggling making the two turn to see that Chloe was laughing at Max's pain.

"Aw~ she's laughing." Cherry said with a smile.

"Yeah, at my pain, now her and Phoebe have something in common." Max said with annoyance. Suddenly Max was hit in the head with one of Chloe's blocks. "Ow!" Max shouted rubbing the pain spot on his head as Chloe shouted.

"Aw~ she's so cute." Cherry said.

"You know what else is cute? The fact that you'll get in trouble for causing that mess." Max said sarcastically as he pointed to the mess where Cherry dropped the jar of yams.

"Uh oh." Cherry said.

"Yup, get to work." Max said returning to his magazine, but then he was given one final whack from Cherry making him go "ow" before she went off to get cleaning supplies. Max just continued to read his magazine as he read more of the articles. As Cherry came back and started cleaning the mess, Max then had a small outburst. "Come on! A weapon that turns people into animals?! That's already been invented and they praise it like it was dropped from the sky?!"

"What are you even reading?" Cherry asked.

"Young Villains Monthly. You wouldn't understand; it's for young super villains like myself." Max gloated, but then Cherry grabbed the magazine from him and skimmed through some of the articles.

"A gun that turns sweet candy bitter?" Cherry said with confusion.

"What?!" Max shouted as he grabbed the magazine from her hands and saw the article. "Oh come on! How is that even remotely evil?!" Max complained.

"It sounds pretty mean." Cherry said continuing to clean the mess.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it evil. I mean I could invent something more evil than that." Max said.

"Like what exactly? A machine that turns people's minds into a baby's." Cherry joked as she finished with the mess. Max then stopped reading the magazine after hearing her comment.

"What did you say?" Max questioned.

"I just said, what are you going to make? A machine that turns people's brains into a baby's?" Cherry repeated. Max then jumped over the coffee table and grabbed Cherry's shoulders turning her to him making her stare at him with wide eyes at his sudden move.

"You're a genius!" Max exclaimed.

"Really?" Cherry questioned.

"I know, I can't believe I said that too." Max said as he then let go of her and headed for his lair. "To the lair!" Max shouted as he opened his hatch that led to his slide.

"Hold on! You are not leaving me here to care for your sister all by my-" but then Max jumped onto the slide and slid down into his lair. Cherry sighed as she then grabbed Chloe and tried to find a way to Max's lair without using the slide that could endanger Chloe. Luckily she found the stairs. Cherry then went down them and entered Max's lair where she found him taking out a weird helmet looking thing and started fiddling with it.

"Baby minds! Brilliant! I wish I could have thought of that before I became a rabbit." Dr. Colosso said as he saw Max fiddling with his machine, but then he noticed Cherry with Chloe in her arms. "Uh oh, Max, we've been compromised by the dumb dumb." Colosso said making Max turn to see Cherry with Chloe.

"What do you want?" Max questioned.

"I'm here because I shouldn't be babysitting your sister by myself." Cherry said.

"Oh, you're right, how could I have been so foolish?" Max said taking his baby sister making Cherry smile. "This is the perfect opportunity to show my sister the wonders of evil." Max said taking her.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant." Cherry said marching over to Max, but then she noticed something on the helmet. "Your bolt's loose." Cherry said.

"No it isn't- oh wait a minute, you're right."

"She is?" Dr. Colosso questioned with surprise. Max then put Chloe next to Colosso as he examined the bolt.

"How did I miss that?" Max questioned as he then grabbed a wrench and tightened the bolt.

"Some of this stuff looks all wrong." Cherry said as she grabbed a screwdriver and made a few tweaks.

"Hey, don't make it worse!" Max exclaimed.

"There, much better." Cherry said with a smile, but then the helmet shot out a beam that melted a crystal on one of the tables to liquid. "Or maybe not."

"You fixed it." Max said with shock as he then turned his gaze to Cherry. "How?"

"Oh, well, it seemed that some of the bolts and screws were messing up the insidey stuff so I… fixed it." Cherry said with some worry as Max stared at her.

"How do you know how to do this?" Max asked.

"I used to build stuff with my dad and brothers." Cherry said.

"You built stuff?" Max questioned getting a nod from Cherry. "Like what?"

"Um, cars, machines, science stuff."

"And you never showed this before because?"

"There's no class in school that lets me build things; they think I'll screw things up." Cherry said with gloom.

"Yeah, that's not hard to believe." Max said making Cherry adopt an offended look on her face. "Oh, wait." Max said as he dug through his stuff and took out a rocket. "What do you think about this?" Max asked.

"I think whoever built it never heard of elbow grease." Cherry said making Max adopt an offended look on his face. "Seriously, all this thing needs is a little blow torch work here and here, and for the wings to be replaced with finer and sharper ones." Cherry said. Max looked at her with shock before he grinned.

"Cherry, how would you like to help me out in making some brand new toys?" Max said with a grin.

"How much does it pay?" Cherry asked.

"Um… a packet of gummi rockets?"

"Make it fifteen bucks and a packet."

"What?! Do I look like I'm made of money?" Max retorted.

"Then I bid you good day." Cherry said as she was about to grab Chloe.

"Okay fine, fifteen smack-a-roos and a packet of gummis." Max said.

"Nuh uh, twenty and two packets."

"What?!" Max exclaimed, but then held back as Cherry gave him a 'take it or leave it' look. "That sounds perfect." Max said with a forced grin making Cherry smile with superiority.

"Ow!" Colosso shouted making the two turn to him to see Chloe biting his ear. "Well, she has most of her teeth, I can tell you that." Colosso said.

"Aw~ how cute." Cherry said.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were in my paws." Colosso said as Chloe continued to teeth on his ear.

**Later**

Phoebe came back home with Billy and Nora with the two younger siblings having chocolate all over their mouths.

"Couldn't we have just had one more?" Billy whined.

"No, you already had like fifty eight when I got there; and speaking of that, how were you two able to pay for all of those sweets?" Phoebe asked.

"Some of them were sour actually." Billy said, but that got a stern look from Phoebe. "We put it all on dad's tab." Billy confessed making Phoebe silently gasp.

"How could you? Do you realize how irresponsible that was?" Phoebe said making the two feel guilty, but then she noticed something out of place. "Where's Max? And Cherry? And Chloe?!" Phoebe questioned as she was incredibly worried.

"They're probably in Max's lair." Nora said.

"Oh no!" Phoebe cried as she ran to the lair. "Max! Don't turn Cherry into a frog!" Phoebe cried out as she ran down into Max's lair.

"So what now?" Billy asked Nora.

"Easy, we raid the pantries for more sweets." Nora said with a devious smile.

"Love it!" Billy cheered as he and Nora ran off towards the kitchen.

**Meanwhile, downstairs in the lair**

"So how about this?" Max asked as he grabbed a coil.

"Oh that's perfect, if you wanna get electrocuted with a thousand volts." Cherry said.

"Thanks, that's what I was going for." Max said sarcastically as he put the coil away.

"You know, I'm shocked that you asked for my help." Cherry said.

"I'm shocked that you're actually smart at something." Max said.

"I'm shocked, that you haven't gotten this kid's teeth off of my ears yet!" Dr. Colosso exclaimed.

"Still cute~." Cherry said with a grin.

"Still painful!" Dr. Colosso shouted.

"Cherry, don't eat anything Max gives you!" Phoebe cried as she ran down the stairs with worry and fear only to see Cherry and Max next to each other in front of what looks like the beginning of an evil device. "What's going on here?" Phoebe asked pointing at the scene with a weirded out expression at the two not trying to kill each other.

"Oh, I'm building stuff with Max." Cherry said with a smile and Max nodding in agreement with a smirk. Phoebe just continued to look at them funny.

"No seriously, what's going on?" Phoebe said still not convinced.

"Hey, hey, Phoebe, you're looking… less hideous." Dr. Colosso said earning Phoebe's attention with a glare. "I know we never got off on the right foot, but how about we bury the hatchet? Starting with you pulling this mutant's jaws off of me!" Dr. Colosso cried as Chloe bit down on his ear again making him go "ow!"

"Max, why is your brain melting machine out?" Phoebe asked noticing the machine.

"I-"

"Ahem." Cherry said.

"I mean 'we' are reprogramming it." Max said making Cherry smile, but then suddenly Phoebe laughed which confused them.

"Seriously? You, working with someone besides Colosso? And Cherry, good at building things?" Phoebe said with a fit of giggles, but then she stopped when she saw the offended look on Cherry's face. "Which is something I could totally believe." Phoebe quickly said.

"Really? Because I still can't believe that I'm working with someone who isn't a supervillain." Max said as he continued to tinker with his device only to feel volts of electricity course through his body, causing him to fidget momentarily until he pulled his tool and hands away from the device with smoke coming from his hair.

"Oh, don't touch that or else you'll get shocked." Cherry said.

"Really? Thank you for telling me." Max said sarcastically with a forced grin with his response being Cherry smiling.

"Um, Cherry, why are you helping Max anyway?" Phoebe asked.

"He's paying me." Cherry said.

"Yeah, a little too much." Max mumbled to himself making Cherry glare at him slightly.

"But why did you even agree to help him? He's a supervillain." Phoebe said.

"I just thought it would be cool to build things again." Cherry said with a shrug. "Oh and BTW, thanks for telling me before you left that your brother was a supervillain." Cherry said sarcastically.

"I just figured you knew from when we went to save him and Colosso back at Metroburg." Phoebe said.

"I thought he was kidnapped in the first place!" Cherry retorted. "And how did that rabbit even get there?" Cherry asked pointing at Colosso.

"Here's a better question, why haven't any of you helped me yet?!" Colosso shouted as Chloe bit his ear again. "Ow! Do something about this creep or I will! And trust me, you don't want to know what this Easter bunny has in store in his basket." Colosso said in a threatening tone.

"But Easter was weeks ago." Cherry said.

"You're first blondie." Colosso said scaring Cherry a bit before Chloe bit his ear again. "Ow!"

"Should I be worried?" Cherry asked.

"Nah, that bunny can't even take care of his own 'dirty business'." Phoebe said referring to Colosso's newspaper.

"And just like that, the hatchet has been unburied." Colosso said glaring at Phoebe.

"Okay, I think we've all had enough talkie, now how about a little more buildy?" Max said as he and Cherry went back to work.

"Um, actually Cherry and I have to do something." Phoebe said.

"What?" Cherry asked with confusion etched all over her face.

"Um… go to the mall." Phoebe said. Her and Cherry had already came from the mall, but she made up the excuse because she didn't like the idea of leaving Cherry alone with Max in his lair where he could do very dangerous and stupid things to her.

"We just came from the mall." Cherry said.

"I mean get our hair styled."

"Did that this morning, thanks for noticing." Cherry said with an annoyed expression on her face making Phoebe grin nervously.

"I mean, get our nails done."

"I already did that yesterday."

"And you didn't invite me?!" Phoebe said feeling hurt with Cherry grinning nervously.

"If you don't have any more girly stuff to do then let me work." Max said getting a miffed look from Cherry. "Sorry, I meant let 'us' work. Still not used to this." Max said.

"Cherry, come on." Phoebe said grabbing her best friend's wrist and was about to drag her away, but Max suddenly grabbed Cherry's other wrist ceasing the movement.

"Hold it right there Pheebs, I'm paying good money and candy for her help and I'm getting my money's and candy's worth." Max said pulling Cherry back.

"Like Cherry would even voluntarily spend time with you." Phoebe said pulling her friend back.

"Actually I want to stay with Max." Cherry said.

"What?!" Phoebe, Max and Dr. Colosso exclaimed with shock.

"I mean, yeah~" Max said with a grin.

"Why?" Phoebe asked, not getting the picture.

"Yeah, why?" Dr. Colosso asked making Max lightly glare at him.

"I haven't done this in years. Nobody else would let me do this so I figured this is as good as I can get to building stuff without anybody worrying about me destroying things, putting stuff on fire or blowing things up." Cherry said.

"Which she hasn't done." Max mentioned. "Surprisingly." He mumbled in a low voice so they wouldn't hear.

"Please Phoebe, let me stay here and build." Cherry begged her bestie with puppy dog eyes with the lip.

"Don't you want to see your best friend happy?" Max said with his own puppy dog eyes and lip and rested his hands on Cherry's shoulders. Phoebe didn't know what to do, let Cherry stay, take her away or melt Max's face off; the last one being very tempting. However, Phoebe couldn't resist the look Cherry was giving her, so she caved.

"Alright fine… if that's what you want, then I won't get in the way." Phoebe said.

"Thank you Phoebe!" Cherry said with much joy as she then hugged her best friend.

"Okay, enough with the being besties thing." Max said. Once the two separated, Cherry went back to work with Max.

"Okay… so, I guess I'll be going." Phoebe said starting to slowly move back towards the stairs.

"Not without this little monster!" Colosso shouted. Phoebe went towards Colosso and Chloe and then took her baby sister back, ripping her teeth from Colosso's ear. "Ow! You don't have to be so rough!" Colosso called out as Phoebe left, but not before giving Max the 'I'll be watching you' sign. Max just rolled his eyes as he went back to work, but then Max got shocked again by a wire.

"Ow!" Max cried as he waved the hand the device shocked to ease the pain.

"You should really be more careful of those wires they're too sensitive for that tool." Cherry said making Max look at her with a blank expression.

"Oh~ apparently the expert is now the student." Colosso teased. Max then looked at him with the same blank expression before grabbing him. "Wait, I'll be good!"

**Later, upstairs**

Phoebe was busy playing with her sister, but every now and again she'd tried to listen in on what Max and Cherry were doing, still not fully trusting Max.

"Wahoo!" Billy cheered as he started running around the couch at a super speedy pace.

"Yeah!" Nora cheered as she ran into the room and shot her laser eye beams, trying to hit Billy.

"Billy, Nora, quit it!" Phoebe ordered as she tried holding Chloe.

"We can't!" Nora retorted still shooting lasers.

"We're too hyped up on sugar!" Billy cheered as he continued to run and avoid Nora's lasers. Phoebe then looked at Chloe and said.

"You better never be like them or we're going to have a problem." Phoebe said as Chloe just stared at her.

"We're home." Barb said as she and her husband Hank came in only to see Billy running and Nora shooting lasers.

"And now we're leaving." Hank said, but Barb stopped him and closed the door.

"Phoebe, where's Max?" Barb asked wondering why her son wasn't watching his youngest sister.

"He's probably still downstairs with his girlfriend." Billy said shocking Hank and Barb.

"Ew~ Billy! Cherry is not Max's girlfriend." Phoebe said disgusted by the thought. Billy then stopped running.

"Then why does she look at him with those eyes that I see Nora with whenever she looks at the neighbor boy? Mom says that means she like likes him." Billy asked once he stopped, but that got him a shot in the foot from one of Nora's eyebeams. "Ow!" Billy cried as he hopped on one foot.

"Wait, why is Cherry with Max?" Hank asked as he and Barb were confused.

"Apparently Cherry is actually good at building machines." Phoebe said getting surprised looks of disbelief.

"Cherry can build machines?" Hank asked still in disbelief.

"Yeah." Phoebe said knowing exactly why they were surprised.

"Cherry… the blonde girl who is also your best friend and isn't that smart." Hank said.

"Dad, she is smart. Apparently she proved it a while ago." Phoebe said.

"And, you're okay with her alone with Max?" Barb asked.

"Of course, I should learn to trust my brother more, especially with my best friend." Phoebe said in a sarcastic tone.

"Wow, she's taking the two of them dating better than I thought." Billy said with a shrug.

"They're Not Dating!" Phoebe shouted.

"Success!" Max cheered as he ran up the stairs with Cherry following. "Behold My-"

"Our." Cherry said with her arms crossed.

"Our, New Brain Drain Cannon!" Max exclaimed as he held up a device that was wrapped around his arm like an arm brace with the hand cover by what looked like a cannon, but the end of it looked like a speaker. Everyone stared at the device with shock, amazement and some fear.

"Cherry helped you built that?" Hank asked.

"I'm as shocked as you are dad." Max said, but then he stayed silent when he noticed the look Cherry was giving him.

"That's three packets you owe me not." Cherry said.

"Do I look like I'm made of money?!" Max retorted.

"Um, Max, honey, please put that away before-" but before Barb could finish, Billy sped his way to Max and stopped in front of his weapon.

"What's this button do?" Billy wondered before pressing the button which made the cannon shoot a concentrated beam at Thunderman, surrounding him in energy as he fidgeted. After a few moments the beam stopped, making Thunderman stop fidgeting as the energy that was surrounding him vanished.

"Hank?" Barb said her husband's name with worry. Suddenly Hank fell on his butt and start to cry making Barb, Nora and Billy cover their ears while Phoebe covered Chloe's from the sound of his wailing.

"It works." Max said as he and Cherry looked at Thunderman with shock. "Now for the moment of truth." Max said as he made his way to his crying father. "Hank." Max said to his crying father. "Thunderman." Max said but his father was still crying. "Hankie." Max said which made his father stop crying and look at him. "Do you think you can do me a favor and break that vase?" Max said pointing to the vase on a shelf making his father look at it.

"No! Max that was your grandmother's prized one hundred thousand year old vase, so-" but before Barb could finish, Hank rose, grabbed the vase and threw onto the floor making Max gasp as he and Cherry had a proud open mouth grins while Barb looked at the now shatter vase with tragedy. "It's now going in the trash." Barb said.

"Yes!" Max cheered with joy as he thrust his fists in the air.

"It works!" Colosso said making Phoebe and Cherry turn to him to notice he was on the couch.

"Where did the bunny come from?" Cherry questioned pointing to Colosso.

"Woohoo!" Max cheered as he quickly made his way to Cherry and grabbed her shoulders surprising her. "Thank you Cherry!" Max said as he suddenly then kissed her on the cheek making her gasp as he then ran off towards the kitchen leaving a shock Cherry and a disgusted Phoebe holding a confused Chloe. "I'm making a call to YVM!" Max called out.

"Oh so Cherry and Max are boyfriend and girlfriend." Billy said.

"No they are not!" Phoebe shouted as Cherry blushed and Colosso chuckled.

**The next day at school**

Phoebe made her way down the hall when she noticed Cherry at her locker singing a happy tune. Curious about what was on her mind, Phoebe made her way to her best friend.

"Hey, someone's happy." Phoebe said to a smiling Cherry. "Let me guess, Joey finally asked you out!" Phoebe said with a smirk.

"Nope." Cherry said shaking her head still retaining her smile which confused Phoebe.

"Then, why are you smiling?" Phoebe asked pointing at Cherry's smile to emphasis her question.

"Because of yesterday!" Cherry exclaimed with so much joy making Phoebe blink in surprise at her sudden joyful outburst. "I finally got to build something again! I haven't built anything in years!"

"Wait, so you mean… you're happy that you got to build with **Max** yesterday?" Phoebe asked emphasizing her brother's name.

"Toats yeah!" Cherry exclaimed as she leaped up like a cheerleader full of joy. "Phoebe, building things was something that was so important to me when I was young and it still is. For so long I've wanted to build something again, but I never had the opportunity to do so until yesterday."

"Well if you love building so much then why don't you do it at home?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh I tried, but those stupid mechanics and carpenters beat me to it. Next time you guys won't be so lucky Fix It Bros. Incorporated." Cherry said as she shook her fist with minor fury. "And besides, my mom doesn't like it when I build." Cherry said.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Because it reminds her too much of my dad." Cherry said with a frown.

"Aw~ Cherry." Phoebe said her best friend's name with sadness. She then decided to give her best friend a comforting hug, but then she was interrupted.

"Hey Cherry!" Max shouted her name as he ran up behind her making her scream and quickly try to hide in her locker which could only hold her face. "Sorry, but anyway I got great news!" Max said making Cherry pull her face out of her locker. "The publishers of the 'YVM' magazine called me this morning and said that they were so interested in our invention that they are going to send a reporter to review it tomorrow after school!" Max said with so much joy as he and Cherry then cheered with Max thrusting his fists in the air while Cherry jumped in place and clapped with excitement. Suddenly she then hugged Max who returned it as well.

Phoebe stared at the two, feeling uncomfortable with their sudden closeness. Phoebe then cleared her throat making the two stop.

"Oh." Cherry said as she grabbed something from her locker and extended it to Phoebe. "Cough drop?" Cherry said as Phoebe just looked at her for a moment before she took it and put it in her mouth.

**Later at the Thunderman's house**

Phoebe was watching T.V. trying to relieve some boredom. Suddenly Max came through the door with packets of gummi rockets in his hands.

"What's with the gummi rockets?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh it's so cute how you think I would answer any of your stupid questions." Max said with a teasing smile as he jumped down the slide into his lair. Phoebe just scoffed as she returned to her television, but then the doorbell rang, so she got up and answered it to see Cherry with a bag of tools.

"Hey Cherry!" Phoebe said with a huge grin.

"Hi Phoebe." Cherry greeted her best friend before making her way to the lair's slide and tossed the tools down it. "Bye Phoebe." Cherry said before going down the slide herself. Phoebe sighed that he best friend blew her off, so she then head for the kitchen where her mother was feeding Chloe, who was in a highchair, and then she took a seat.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Barb asked her eldest daughter, but she had a clear idea what it was. "Let me guess, you're jealous that Cherry is paying more attention to Max than you."

"No! I'm just mad that Max must have messed with her head to make her build stuff with him." Phoebe said with anger. Barb just rolled her eyes at her daughter's attempt to cover up her true feeling and just went back to feeding Chloe. "I mean who knows what he did to her?! He could have-" but before she could finish her sentence, they all heard the noise of something getting broken. "What was that? Did That Come From Max's Lair?!" Phoebe questioned with worry.

"No, that was your father. Max never changed his mind back to normal." Barb said as she cleaned her hands of food bits and stood up. "Do you think you can feed Chloe?"

"Sure mom." Phoebe said.

"Hank! I mean Hankie, stop breaking things, please!" Barb shouted as she ran to find her baby minded husband. Phoebe sat next to her sister and started to feed her. "No Hank! Don't rip that out of the wall!" Barb shouted as Phoebe heard something metal sounding and the sound of rushing water.

"You better never be anything like Max if you know what's good for you." Phoebe said to her sister who just continued eating. "I mean, Max has always been a pain in my buuuu- neck, and he is always getting the upper hand on me. I mean, sure karma gives him what he deserves from time to time, but it's just that I feel like he always is… is… better than me! There I said it!" Phoebe exclaimed making Chloe look at her. "He's gotten away with a number of thing, but if there's one thing that he won't have, it's my best friend!" Phoebe said with pure determination. "You know, you're actually really good at this." Phoebe said with a smile as Chloe continued to stare at her.

**Later**

"Altering taste buds so that people can only taste Brussel sprouts! I love it!" Max exclaimed as he and Cherry started working on a new invention. "How did you come up with this?" Max asked Cherry.

"Easy, everyone hates Brussel sprouts." Cherry said with a shrug.

"So true." Max said as he inwardly berated himself for not thinking of something that should have been so obvious.

"You're telling me. Those twerps you call Nora and Billy put some in my food bowl. Those little devils." Dr. Colosso said.

"Hey guys." The three turned to see Phoebe coming down the steps.

"Hi Phoebe!" Cherry said her best friend's name with a grin as she waved her hand at her.

"So~ what are you two doing?" Phoebe asked as she made her way to them.

"Don't say anything." Dr. Colosso said to the two.

"I'm just-" Max then stopped when he saw Cherry's annoyed look. "We're just doing our thing." Max quickly said but Cherry still gave him her look. "Sorry, I'm still not used to working with someone else." Max said.

"Ahem." Colosso said.

"Someone who's not Dr. Colosso." Max said.

"Thank you." Colosso said.

"So~ what does this thing do?" Phoebe said pointing to the machine.

"Please stand at least three feet away from my clients' machine." Colosso said.

"Clients? What are you their lawyer?" Phoebe said.

"Actually yes, and I only requested one packet of gummi rockets… each."

"Wait, but I never gave you any gummi rockets." Max said to Colosso.

"Oh, I did. I figured he could help with anything we can't since he's been doing stuff like this longer than us." Cherry said.

"That's… actually a smart move." Max said with surprise.

"This girl is on fire!" Colosso exclaimed in a singing voice. "By the way, your hours are up, so pay up." Colosso said. Cherry then went to Max's bed, lifted the mattress a bit and took out two packets of gummi rockets and handed them to Colosso.

"Wait, you have a whole stash of gummi rockets?" Phoebe questioned her brother.

"A secret stash, **Cherry**." Max said as he said Cherry's name so she'd get he was talking about what she did.

"Oh." Cherry said realizing her mistake as she quickly turned to Phoebe and said. "Phoebe, pretend you never saw anything. This is all a dream~" Cherry said as she waved her hands around Phoebe's face with the female Thunderman blinking at this action. "Max, I think she's starting to believe it." Cherry whispered to Max. "See, I think the blink means that it's working." Cherry said as Max just looked at the action with a blank expression. Phoebe just looked around the lair with her eyes when she noticed the Brain Drain Cannon.

"There it is." Phoebe whispered.

"What?" Cherry asked.

"I said, wow since it's obvious that Colosso is so good at his job, then maybe I should hire him." Phoebe said.

"Glad to see you come around." Colosso said with a smirk. "My fee is one packet of gummi rockets or an easy payment of a hundred and twenty dollars per person, and all sales are final. Especially the gummi rockets because I finish them quick." Colosso said as he then suddenly burped out a gummi that fell on the floor. "That's mine! Blondie pick it up for me." Colosso said making Cherry and Phoebe look disgusted. Phoebe then went to Max's bed to get the gummi's and achieve her real task.

"Hey, not my stash!" Max exclaimed.

"You want me to tell Billy and Nora?" Phoebe suggested.

"Take as many as you want." Max said with a fake grin letting Phoebe gat back to the task at hand. "And by many I mean one." Max said. Phoebe lifted up the mattress a bit, but then she used her telekinesis to move the cannon a bit and unscrewed some of the bolts and screws and then put it back behind the bed. After the deed was done, she quickly took out a packet of gummi rockets.

"Got 'em." Phoebe said as she headed back to the three to see Cherry put the saliva covered gummi rocket in Colosso's mouth.

"Could that have taken you another two hundred years?" Max said with his arms crossed as Cherry quickly grabbed a rag and wipe the saliva off of her hand. Phoebe then went to Colosso and gave him the packet.

"Thank you. Now for my first suggestion, get a new hair style, it looks like it was attacked by a badger trying to find a squirrel in it." Colosso said making Phoebe roll her eyes before she started to leave, but once she climbed a few steps up the stairs, they heard something glass break.

"Maximus Octavius Thunderman! I know you can hear me! Come upstairs and return your father's brain back to normal!" Barb called out.

"And for my second suggestion, Max, barricade the entrances." Colosso said.

**The next day at school**

Phoebe went outside for lunch to get some fresh air, but mainly because the janitor confused p.m. with a.m. to wax the floors. Once she was outside, she saw Cherry waving her hand at Phoebe making Phoebe smile as the young Thunderman made her way to her best friend and sat down next

"OMG Phoebe, I'm so excited about today!" Cherry exclaimed with excitement and joy.

"You're excited about being a part of a young super villains' magazine?" Phoebe questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No! I'm excited because I might finally get praised for my work at building again! It's been so long and I missed it when my dad used to say 'great job my little mechanic'. I mean it may not come from my dad, but any praise for my work is good enough." Cherry said with a smile. Phoebe looked at her friend with a bit of sadness, but also remorse for what she did to her machine. She felt she needed to come clean.

"Cherry… I-"

"Cherry!" The two turned to see Max run towards them with a rolled up blueprint in his hands and sat down next to the blonde of the two. "I'm glad I caught you, I have got something that I think you'll love!" Max said with excitement.

"What's got you so excited?" Phoebe questioned.

"Quiet Phoebe, inventors are talking." Max said offending and annoying his sister.

"Why are you so excited?" Cherry asked.

"Because of this." Max said as he opened up the rolled up blueprint to reveal the design.

"A robot?! Is it as tall as a skyscraper?!" Cherry asked with great excitement.

"I wish, but it's taller and bigger than my dad and that's what matters." Max said.

"This could take us a while to make."

"I know but-" Max then noticed a male African American teen with curly hair wearing a white shirt with a short sleeve yellow with black and grey unbuttoned flannel shirt, a dog tag necklace around his neck, black jeans and black with white sneakers staring at the blueprint over his shoulder. "Do you mind?" Max said making the teen leave. "Anyway, this could take us a long time-"

"A long time?" Phoebe questioned with some worry.

"But who could say no to building this bad boy?!"

"Not me that's for sure!" Cherry said with excitement as she and Max then high-fived each other. Phoebe looked at the two with some anger; last thing she wants is for Cherry to forget about her and go spend all her time with Max. "Oh, Phoebe what were you about to say before?" Cherry asked turning to her best friend.

"Oh, just… I'm happy for you." Phoebe said with a fake smile. Cherry grinned at this and started going over the blueprints with Max.

**The Thunderman's home, afterschool**

"No Hank, please-" Barb was then interrupted by the sound of something fragile breaking. "And there goes the fine china." Barb said with gloom.

"I thought China was a place. Boy were the schools wrong." Billy said making Nora sigh at his stupidity. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Phoebe, Max and Cherry.

"There you are! Maximus Octavius Thunderman, change your father back to normal this instant!" Barb ordered.

"Okay, but only after the interview." Max said.

"What interview?" Barb asked.

"_Alert, alert: Interviewer at the door." _The computer monitor said.

"That must be the interviewer! Quick Cherry, open the door, I'll go get the cannon!" Max shouted with excitement as he ran towards his slide and slid down it into his lair. Cherry then quickly made it to the door, but before she opened it, she cleaned her dress of anything that could have gotten on it. She then opened the door only to look confused to see the African American teen from school earlier with a clipboard and pen. "I'm back!" Max shouted as he came back upstairs only to have a surprised look to see the teen from earlier as he came into the house. "You're the interviewer?" Max said with shock. The teen then grabbed his dog tag and pressed it causing him to change his look into an adult man with a bald head and wearing a grey suit shocking everyone.

(Think of Ron Butler; you know the guy who played Oscar from True Jackson VP.)

"Yes, yes I am." The man said.

"That's so cool! How did you do that?" Billy asked with amazement.

"Easy. I had a special device attached to the back of my neck with this dog tag wirelessly connected to it that allows me to change my appearance completely." The man said grabbing his pen and clicking it.

"Did it hurt getting it?" Nora asked.

"Greatly." The man said writing something down on his clipboard. "So can we get this interview started? I'm not comfortable being in a house made up of mostly superheroes." The man said gesturing to everyone besides Max and Cherry.

"Wait, how do you know that this house is filled with superheroes?" Nora asked.

"Have you been spying on us?!" Phoebe questioned.

"Me along with other workers of YVM." The man said.

"Why?" Barb asked.

"Two reasons. One, to make sure our young villain is legit, and two, to make sure it's not a trap." The man said.

"Smart." Cherry said. "Mr. ~"

"Call me Cyrus." The man now known as Cyrus said.

"Can we call you Cy?" Billy asked.

"No." Cyrus said.

"I'll call you Cy." Bill said making Cyrus roll his eyes.

"Anyway, shall we get started?" Cyrus said.

"Of course." Max said. "Cherry, if you'd would."

"What's the magic word?" Cherry said.

"*Sigh*… please." Max said.

"Is she not a villain?" Cyrus asked pointing to Cherry.

"Are you here to criticize or are you here for the invention?" Max said.

"Fair enough." Cyrus said with a shrug. Cherry then took out her phone and pressed a button which caused the sound of a drum roll.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Nerds and Dorks! I present the next number one evil invention of the world! The Brain Drain Cannon!" Max exclaimed as he thrust the cannon upward as Cherry then pressed a button that caused sounds of trumpets for the big reveal.

"Introduction clichéd, yet fitting." Cyrus said as he wrote it down. "Go on."

"Behold, this is the result of our first test ride." Max said gesturing to his father who was playing with blocks. "You see, the cannon's main function is that it alters the mind into one of a baby's, but the mind also sponges commands, such as this."

"Max don't-"

"Hankie, punch that wall!" Max commanded ignoring his mother. Hank then stood up and punched through the wall.

"Not bad, but how do I know that your father isn't just pretending to get you into the magazine?" Cyrus questioned.

"A demonstration then." Max said as he then pressed a button, but right when he was about to wrap it around his arm, it started to shake and beep weirdly a bit. "What the heck?" Max questioned. Suddenly the cannon shot out a beam that went passed Cyrus' head and destroyed the wall causing a hole in it making Cyrus scream as he realized that could have been him with a hole in his head.

Suddenly the cannon started to sporadically move around the floor as it started shooting beams randomly.

"Hit the deck!" Max shouted as everyone ran behind furniture as the cannon shot dangerous beams. A beam then shot near Chloe, who was sitting in her toddler seat.

"My Baby!" Barb shouted as she rushed towards Chloe, took her out of her seat and rushed back behind the couch. Hank fell on his butt as he cried and wailed. "Hank!" Barb shouted with worry for her husband's safety. She quickly gave Chloe to Nora then ran towards the kitchen but had to dive forward into it the kitchen to avoid being shot at by multiple beams. Barb then quickly went into a cabinet and grabbed some beef jerky, unwrapped it. "Hankie, look, beef jerky!" Barb said waving the piece of meat from the kitchen's entrance. Hank then stood up and went towards the kitchen to get the jerky with his hands extended to grab it.

Once he was out of harm's way, it was time for Barb to do the only rational action she could do now.

"Max, stop that crazy machine!" Barb shouted at her eldest son.

Suddenly the beam shot straight at the couch, causing a hole in it with Cherry and Phoebe poking their faces near it before the cannon started shooting the couch making them scream as the went for a new hiding spot. Cherry quickly ran out from behind the couch, but the cannon then aimed at her, ready to fire.

"Cherry!" Phoebe shouted her friend's name with worry and fear of her getting blasted.

"No!" Max shouted as he quickly dived towards Cherry, pushing her out of the way right before the beam blast her and Max.

"I got this!" Billy exclaimed as he super speed his way to the machine.

"Wait, Billy, the button to shut it off is-" but before Max could finish, Billy pressed a button that caused the cannon to shut down. "How'd you know where the shutdown button was?" Max asked.

"Easy, I just pressed the button that had the word off it." Billy said with a shrug.

"I knew that would help." Cherry said. Everyone the came out of their hiding spots. They all looked around to see the whole house had holes in it.

"Whoa, looks like I missed everything." Colosso said appearing on the couch next to Cyrus' head making the interviewer look at him with surprise and confusion. "So anyone care to explain why the whole house looks like it's made of Swiss cheese?"

"Max… you saved me." Cherry said as she looked at Max with surprised expression.

"Yeah… I guess I did." Max said surprised at himself.

"And I almost got her killed." Phoebe said to herself with guilt as she saw Max stand up and offered Cherry his hand which she gladly took with a smile.

"Well… that was… frightening." Cyrus said moving from behind the couch as he stood up and wrote something down in his clipboard.

"Mr. Cyrus, I am so sorry, I don't know what happened-"

"Save it Thunderman, I know exactly what happened." Cyrus said.

"You do?" Phoebe questioned with worry.

"Yes. It's obvious that this little miss did something wrong." Cyrus said pointing to Cherry with his pen.

"Cherry?" Phoebe said.

"Yes. Next time young miss, leave the super villain stuff to the real deal." Cyrus said as he continued to write stuff down. Phoebe and Max saw the sad look on Cherry's face.

"Wait, Mister, it wasn't Cherry's fault." Phoebe said getting Cyrus attention. "It was-"

"Me." Max said.

"Say what?" Phoebe said.

"Say what?" Cyrus said.

"Say what?" Cherry said.

"Say what?" Colosso said.

"Say what?" Barb, Nora and Billy said.

Suddenly everyone heard the sound of something being turned on making them look to see Hank turning on the machine only to be blasted by it making him release it and twitch as he was surrounded by energy before he was turned back to normal.

"Hey! I'm back to normal!" Hank said with a grin. "Wait, what did just Max say?" Hank asked with surprise.

"I said… it was my fault." Max said.

"Your fault?" Cyrus questioned.

"Well most likely, I mean, Cherry…" Max turned to her before turning back to Cyrus. "Cherry's a better inventor than me." Max confessed shocking everyone. "I mean, I got shocked a few times and she actually was the one to fix my brain melt helmet and she was the one who made my cannon work. In fact, I probably… I would have been still trying to build the cannon right now if it wasn't for her. She's the real genius." Max said shocking everyone, but then made Cherry smile. "Wow… I can't believe I said that." Max said.

"Oh Max." Cherry said as she then hugged Max, shocking him, but then he returned it. Once Cherry separated she noticed something on the floor near the cannon. "Wait a minute." Cherry then went towards the cannon and then bent down to pick up a screw. "This screw was loose." Cherry said, but then she noticed more loose screws on the machine. "Wait, all these screws are loose." Cherry said.

"What?" Max said as he made his way next to Cherry and saw that she was right. "Your right. I thought they were all tightened."

"They were." Cherry said as she and Max stood up.

"Uh, Max, where exactly did you hide the cannon?" Colosso asked.

"Behind my bed." Max said.

"Hm~, if memory serves right that's where little miss goody good here was yesterday." Colosso said as he turned to Phoebe making everyone look at her.

"Um, well… uh…"

"Don't try lying sister. With all the carrots I've eaten these eyes can see everything. Like that fly on Billy's shoulder." Colosso said making Billy look at his shoulder to see a fly there like Colosso said.

"Hey, he's right. I'll call you Myron." Billy said with a smile, but then suddenly the fly flew away. "Myron wait! Where are you going?! Take me with you! I thought you loved me!" Billy cried out as he extended his hands out to catch 'Myron'.

"Phoebe, you sabotaged me?" Cherry asked her friend with shock and hurt.

"Us." Max said to Cherry.

"Oh, you I can understand." Cherry said making Max adopt an offended look, but then he shrugged his shoulders and had an agreeing look on is face.

"Well… it's just…"

"A hero causing a villain's work to go awry. Of course, happens all the time." Cyrus said.

"This happened before?" Max asked.

"Oh yeah. In fact, you know Frankenstein's monster? Apparently it was supposed to have an I.Q. of three hundred, but sadly someone switched the brains and blamed poor Igor. A lot of good lackeys lose their jobs that way." Cyrus said.

"Look, Mr. Cyrus, we're sorry about today, we-"

"I am leaving." Cyrus said producing saddened looks on Max's and Cherry's faces. "I'll be back by the end of the week to see the **real** presentation." Cyrus said shocking the others.

"Seriously?!" Max said with new hope.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. A machine that actually caused Thunderman to act like a fat old baby is something that cannot be ignored." Cyrus said with a smile causing Thunderman to pout and glare at him.

"We got a second chance!" Cherry shouted with joy as she and Max then grabbed each other's hands and jumped up and down.

"Good day all." Cyrus said as he headed for the door, but then he stopped and turned towards Colosso. "Quick question though, by the sound of that rabbit's voice, is that Dr. Colosso?" Cyrus asked as he pointed at Colosso with his pen.

"Oh yeah, shot him with the Animalizer a few years back." Hank said with pride and a smirk as he placed his hands on his hips while Colosso glared at him.

"A few years, huh? Thanks." Cyrus said before opening the door. "Now I got something to tell the publishers about that '_new_' Animatron." Cyrus said before leaving out the door.

"Ha! Take that Mark Brakowski!" Max cheered for his new victory.

"Who's Mark Brakowski?" Cherry asked.

"A poser now." Max said as he then laughed evilly. Phoebe took the opportunity to tiptoe towards the backdoor to get away from the scene to avoid trouble.

"Hold it right there missy!" Colosso shouted making everyone turn to a now still Phoebe. "I will admit that it was good excuse to use gummi rockets on me to drive away suspicion, but how dare you make a mockery of my legit business!"

"Phoebe, what did you do?" Barb demanded an answer from her daughter.

"Oh it's obvious what she did, she messed with our machine!" Max said.

"You said our machine." Cherry said with a smile.

"Not now Cherry."

"Phoebe why did you mess with Max's machine?" Barb asked.

"Even if it was a good thing." Hank said.

"Hank, she caused our house to look like Swiss cheese!" Barb exclaimed referring to the holes all over the house.

"Well at least it doesn't smell like Swiss cheese." Hank said with a shrug.

"Phoebe, why did you do this?" Cherry asked.

"Well… *sigh* because I was jealous that you were spending more time with Max then with me." Phoebe said surprising Cherry. "I mean I thought that after you were done with this thing that we'd spend time together again, but then you guys started working on more things like that things I saw yesterday-"

"Which was genius." Max admitted with a shrug making Cherry smile, albeit still berating himself on the inside for not coming up with it himself.

"And that giant robot you guys were planning to make."

"What giant robot?" Barb asked.

"Mom, this is about Phoebe right now." Max said.

"I was worried that you'd forget about me and spend all your time with Max." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe that's crazy. We've been besties since we were kids, I'll always have time for you whenever you want to hang out." Cherry said as she walked up to her best friend.

"I'm sorry Cherry."

"Ahem." Max said.

"And I'm sorry Max." Phoebe said with annoyance, especially since he smirked smugly.

"Could you ever forgive me?" Phoebe said to Cherry.

"Hm, well I could if-" but before Max could finish, Phoebe used her telekinesis to make Max's right hand that held the cannon hit him in the face making him slightly dazed.

"Phoebe, of course I forgive you." Cherry said as she and Phoebe hugged it out. Suddenly Cherry got a text making her grab her phone. "*Sigh* my mom needs me back home. See you tomorrow at school?"

"Definitely." Phoebe said with a smile that Cherry returned before they gave each other one last hug. Cherry then headed towards the door, but then stop when she heard Max's voice.

"Hey, uh, I'll walk you home." Max said.

"Really?" Max's family said with shock.

"Thanks Max." Cherry said with a smile as she and Max went out the door.

"Okay I'm confused, if Phoebe says that they aren't dating how come he's walking her home?" Billy asked.

"Well because Max is finally doing something good." Barb said to her son.

"But he saved her and admitted that she was better than him at something; Max pretty much defended her the whole time, plus he finally called the cannon his and Cherry's, and if you add in the fact that they have been spending more time together, then that could obvious lead to a relationship." Billy said causing everyone to look at him with shock.

"Billy… how did you-"

"I sometimes read mom's romance novels." Billy said answering Nora's question.

"You read my books?" Barb said with a joyful smile.

"It helps me get to sleep faster at night." Billy said making his mother's smile turn into a frown.

"Wait a second… Cherry knows how to build machines, Max doing good and being nice, Phoebe doing something selfish that almost killed the whole family and Billy reading and learning about relationships?" Hank said as his eyes widen and he started to freak out a bit. "What's going on? This isn't normal. I'm scared! Am I even in the right house?! Am I in another dimension?! This is your doing isn't it Dr. Colosso!" Hank said pointing at Colosso accusingly.

"Huh? I mean, ha ha! Yes, Thunderman! Behold my newest evil scheme. A world where everything is backwards and where rabbits are the supreme overlords! Now go make me a sandwich." Colosso said.

"Never!" Thunderman shouted as he got into his ready to fly position. "Thunderman! Away!" Thunderman shouted as he then flew through the roof and into the sky.

"Huh… I honestly didn't expect that." Colosso said and then chuckled at Hank's moment of gullibility.

**Cherry and Max**

Walking away from the house, Cherry kept looking at Max and decided to speak.

"Hey Max." Cherry spoke.

"Hm?" Max said turning to her.

"Thank you… for what you did back there." Cherry said.

"For saving you from getting lasered or for standing up for you when Cyrus said it was your fault?"

"Both, and for letting me build with you. It really means a lot that you did all these things for me." Cherry said with a smile.

"Oh please don't get all mushy on me; remember, super villain." Max said pointing to himself with his thumbs.

"I know, but just because you're a villain doesn't mean you have to always be a jerk. I mean you are friends with the rabbit and Phoebe did say that he was a super villain." Cherry said. Max was about to retort but then when he thought about it, Cherry did have a point; which was once again shocking to him.

"Okay, good point." Max said. "But still!" Max shouted making Cherry giggle.

"Anyway, after we're done fixing the cannon, can we work on the robot?" Cherry asked.

"What do you think?" Max said with a smirk.

"Oh, never mind then, I guess." Cherry said looking down.

"No, I mean-"

"Ha! Got you!" Cherry said as she laughed. Max sighed but he had a small smile on his face. "But seriously, it feels great that you let me build with you. I haven't done that kind of stuff since-"

"I know." Max said.

"My dad moved away." Cherry finished.

"Oh." Max said surprised.

"What?"

"Nothing." Max said. The ways she mentioned her dad before made it sound like he was dead so this was a bit of a shocker.

"Anyway, thanks." Cherry said with a smile before she leaned in and kissed Max's cheek, shocking him.

"Uh… what was that?" Max said.

"It was my way of thanking you." Cherry said with a smile. "Wait, do you think this means I like you, like you, because I don't; at least not that way."

"Oh *pfft* yeah, I know."

"I mean no way."

"Yeah same here."

"Never."

"Of course not."

"So we're on the same page?"

"Totally." Max said as the two then returned their gazes away from each other.

"It's a nice day." Cherry said.

"Eh, I've seen gloomier." Max said with a smirk.

The two then laughed a bit as they then continued walking.

**The next day at school**

Cherry was busy putting stuff back into her locker and preparing for her next class; doing the normal school thing.

"Hey Cherry." Cherry turned to see Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebe."

"Are you feeling okay today?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, I said I forgave you." Cherry said closing her locker.

"I know." Phoebe said. "So~… are you doing anything with Max today?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, we still have that cannon to finish before the end of the week." Cherry said.

"Right… the one I destroyed." Phoebe said feeling guilty. "Say Cherry, just wondering… what do you think of Max?"

"He's a cool guy. Why?"

"Well, I mean this is a long shot and could be a stupid thought, but… do you have a thing for my brother?" Phoebe asked. Cherry looked at Phoebe with wide eyes before she started to laugh.

"Yeah right! Me and Max."

"I know, right?" Phoebe said joining in.

"I mean 'ugh'"

"Like that would ever happen." Phoebe then checked her watch to see the time. "Oh, we better hurry to class before we get in trouble with Mr. Allworth. Oh, by the way, how did you get your phone back?"

"Mr. Allworth finally thought of being nice for once and gave it back to me." Cherry said.

"Oh, cool. Well, let's go." Phoebe said as she walked off.

Cherry stood back for a bit as she took out her phone and checked her pictures to see a selfie of her and Max in front of a chalkboard that said 'Mr. Allworth is All-lame' making her giggle, but then she slide her screen too see a different picture of her and Max doing a celebratory selfie after finishing the Brain Drain Cannon. She smiled at the picture, but as she stared at Max she sighed dreamily.

"Cherry!" Phoebe called out her best friend's name.

"Coming." Chery said as she put away her phone and head towards her next class.

**After school at the Thunderman's house**

Barb and Hank were looking over an estimated bill for all the damages to the house with dread.

"All this just to fix a Swiss cheese house?" Hank said as he stared at the expensive price.

"Plus the things that you broke when you were baby Hankie." Barb said.

"All this because of Max and Phoebe. Having kids is getting expensive. We're not having any more kids." Hank said shaking his head.

"Not planning to." Barb said.

"By the way, did we ground Max for turning me into a man baby?" Hank asked.

"Ugh, I wondered what I was forgetting. Max you're grounded!" Barb shouted, but there was no reply.

"I don't think he's home." Hank said making Barb sigh.

"Oh no!" Colosso shouted from Max's room. "Stupid rabbit hands! I can't believe I used Max and Cherry's new growth ray to enlarge this steak into a five ton giant!" Colosso shouted. Hank then perked up after hearing what Colosso said.

"Five ton steak?" Hank said. Hank then quickly got up and headed for Max's lair.

"Hank, wait!" Barb called out to her husband, but he was already running downstairs.

"Five ton dream come true, here's Hankie!" Hank exclaimed with joy and excitement, but once he was downstairs he was shot with the newly repaired Brain Drain Cannon turning his mind back into one of a baby.

"Excellent." Colosso said with a smirk as he put his claw off of the cannon. "Okay Hankie, you see that 'toy' over there?" Colosso said pointing to the Animalizer making Hank look at it. "I want you to grab for me." Colosso ordered. Hank then went to the machine and grabbed it. "Good. Now aim it at me and press the trigger. I'd do it myself, but these bunny hands aren't really good for the job." Colosso said, but then Hank raised it above his head. "Hey wait, what are you doing?!" Colosso questioned with worry. Then sudden Hank threw the weapon hard onto the ground, breaking it. "No! ~ Now I'm stuck like this forever! ~" Colosso whined, but then he noticed the way Hank was looking at him. "Uh… what are you looking at baby man?" Colosso questioned.

"Bun bun." Hank said as he extended his hands toward Colosso as he made his way to him.

"Hey, no! Stay back! Max! AH!" After a few moments, Max went downstairs into his lair. "Max!" Max heard Colosso call his name making him turn towards him only to look shocked as he saw Colosso's face popping out of his dad's mouth. "Hey~ buddy. Heh heh, do you think you can help an old friend out and get me out of this germ ridden hole. A sewer's cleaner than this." Colosso said.

Max just stared at the sight for a few moments with a weirded out expression.

"How is that even possible?" Max questioned.

"I'm warning you big boy, if you swallow me another inch, you'll be washing your mouth out for two years after what I got in store for you." Colosso said.

End of Chapter 1

It took a while to write this considering I had some inconveniences. I loved doing this, especially Colosso's scenes; he's really got to get his own Easter Day marathon on Nick one of these days.

Anyway, as you can tell I plan on making more chapters. In fact, I plan on making a Halloween Special called 'Five Nights At Cherry's'. It just kind of came to me.

So yeah, I plan having some big things for the future of this story.

And I bet you all had your minds on why I made Cherry good at building stuff. Well I figured she had to have a talent so why not one that she can have in common with Max?

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Takeshi1225 out!


	2. An Inventor's Drive

The Girl Who Tamed a Villain's Heart

Hey, back with another! I honestly loved the doing the first chapter; it felt like writing an actual episode of the Thundermans! Anyway, I loved doing the first chapter and now I'm here for number 2!

Oh and before we start I wanted to say to sweetsimplegirl, writer of Chex stories like 'Sometimes these things happen' and 'Uncaring Curiosity', which are stories that I really enjoy, that I truly appreciate that you gave my story a chance and I'm happy that you truly enjoyed it, like how I enjoyed your stories. You were a part of the inspiration for me to write this story and I thank you for being such a great author which I bet comes naturally to you. Oh and I totally agree with you with Cherry finding out the secret to push her closer to Max; that was the first thought that came to my mind! I can't wait for season 3 either! Can't wait to read more of your Chex stories.

Now Let's Roll!

**Chapter 2: An inventor's drive**

Phoebe was at home bored because the family was out. Her mom and dad were at the park with Chloe, introducing her to the great outdoors. Billy and Nora went to the pet store to see the animals. Apparently Billy wanted to get a pet fly to replace Myron who 'unfortunately' died, because fly usually live and then did in less than a day; kind of messed up if you think about the fly's lifespan. Nora was of course watching over Billy so he wouldn't get into trouble.

Suddenly the doorbell rang making Phoebe get up and head towards the door. When she answered it, it was none other than her boyfriend Link Evilman.

"Link!" Phoebe said his name with joy and a grin as she then hugged him.

"Hey Phoebe." Link said returning the hug. "I finally gave my dad the slip and came here to see you." Link said as he and Phoebe separated and Phoebe let him in.

"Are you sure your dad won't-"

"Trust me, give him a sloggy and the rest of the world doesn't exist. Well, unless he hears mom's around." Link said.

"My dad's the same." Phoebe said.

"That still scares me." Link said.

"Me too." Phoebe said.

"It's almost on!" Phoebe and Link looked to see Cherry and Max running up the stairs. "Hurry Max!"

"I'm hurry as fast as my legs can move!"

"I meant your air grabby thing!"

"Oh right! Telekinesis!" Max shouted as he jumped over the couch and caught the remote in mid-flight and turned on the T.V. right before he landed on the other side of the couch. He then quickly changed the channel once Cherry was next to him. "We made it!" Max exclaimed as he and Cherry grinned as they sat on the couch.

"Why are those two excited?" Link asked Phoebe getting a shrug from his girlfriend. "Okay, better question, why were they together in Max's lair?"

"Shut it nerd!" Max said as he and Cherry focused on the T.V. Phoebe and Link checked the T.V. to see a show on.

"Joe Vann the Technology Man?" Phoebe said the name of the show.

(I bet it's pretty obvious where I got name from. If it's not, look up Bill Nye.)

"Isn't he that guy that builds stuff?" Link said.

"Yeah, no duh, Stretch." Max said.

"He's the coolest guy on the planet." Cherry said with a grin.

"But he's a complete nerd." Link said.

"Phoebe could you please hit your boyfriend." Cherry said.

"Why?" Phoebe asked, surprised that Cherry would ask her that.

"Because I can't do it since it's your job to do it." Cherry said.

"My job?"

"You know, when boy's say or do stupid things their girlfriends usually slap them on the arm or something." Cherry said.

"Cherry, I'm not going to-" suddenly Link was hit in the head with a wax apple that Max sent to him from the coffee table with his telekinesis.

"There, now we're all happy." Max said ignoring the glare Link was giving him as the Evilman rubbed his now tender spot.

"I still don't understand why this guy's so awesome." Link said.

"Today my fellow inventors, I am going to build a robot that gathers the hydrogen in the air and then converts it into fuel." Joe said getting Max and Cherry excited.

"Admittingly that sounds really cool." Link said pointing to the television. "Wait, was is he doing with that weird coil thingy thing and that flat thing."

"They're supposed to be the base for the robot." Cherry said.

"Looks like somebody needs to go back to the 'Duh Academy'." Max said.

"Burn!" Cherry said with a grin as she and Max high-fived.

"… Phoebe can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Link asked as he then dragged his girlfriend into the kitchen leaving the two inventors to watch T.V. in peace. Once they were in the kitchen, Link spoke. "I've decided we should go out because those two are freaking me out." Link said pointing his thumb to Max and Cherry.

"I know, it's gross. This is something I thought I'd only see in my nightmares." Phoebe said.

"So… to Splat Burger?" Link suggested.

"I don't know. I want to go with you Link but I'm still worried about leaving Cherry alone in the house with Max." Phoebe said.

"This show is so awesome." Cherry said.

"And distracting. I think I could stay her for hours." Max said.

"Me too!" Cherry agreed.

"On second thought I think she'll be fine." Phoebe said as she and Link left through the back door.

**Later, at Splat Burger**

Phoebe and Link were at a table at Splat Burger enjoying their meal. Well, at least Link was. Even though Phoebe was happy that Cherry was getting to build like she wanted to, she still was scared of what Max could do to her. Sure he risked his life to save her and stood up for her, but Max was never the kind of guy who was fully trustworthy of things. Link noticed that Phoebe hadn't touched her burger or fries so being the good boyfriend that he is, he decides to ask.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Link said.

"It's nothing." Phoebe said.

"How about a nickel?" Link said making Phoebe chuckle a bit.

"I'm just still not comfortable with Max and Cherry hanging out together… you know, alone." Phoebe confessed.

"Oh yeah, I've been wondering, how did that happen?" Link asked as he at a French fry.

"Well apparently Cherry is actually a genius when it comes to building machines."

"Kind of expected that." Link said referring to earlier.

"She's even better at it than Max."

"That I didn't expect." Link said shocked by the news.

"Ever since the invented that Brain Drain Cannon-"

"Whoa, whoa, that was them?!"

"Yeah." Phoebe said surprised Link knew of it.

"I don't believe it! I totally want that! Do you think they could lend it to me? I actually wanted to use it on my parents for about a week or two." Link said making Phoebe sigh. "Sorry… continue." Link said.

"Well ever since then they've been building more machines. She's been at my house ever since building with Max."

"Don't you hang out anymore?"

"We still do, but they're becoming so close that it freaks me out! And it doesn't help that Billy keeps saying that they're boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean could you imagine!"

"I know. Imagine those two getting married." Link said jokingly as he had more fries, but it didn't sound funny to Phoebe at all. Phoebe then started to imagine what Link just said.

**Phoebe's Imagination**

Phoebe was in a strapless purple dress maid of honor dress that reached down to the floor as she held a bouquet of flowers. She noticed that her mother and friend Kelsey was in a similar dress, but their dresses were a bit paler in color and they stopped at their knees. She saw Nora as a flower girl and Billy as a ring bearer, her father wearing a fancy suit, which was a rare sight, Oyster, Gideon and the strange yet nice German foreign exchange student Wolfgang; Max's bandmates/friends, wearing suits as well, but what shocked her the most was Max and Cherry in the middle, with Max wearing a fancy suit and Cherry in a strapless wedding dress and holding a bouquet of flowers.

Phoebe also noticed a tall yet strangely built man wearing glasses and had brunette hair as the priest.

"Joe Vann the Technology Man?" Phoebe said with a raised eyebrow.

(Think of Captain Man from Henry Danger. I would have chosen that Mr. Swellview guy from Henry Danger's 'Birthday Girl Down' but it seemed like people would rather like Cooper Barnes better.)

"We are here today to bring Maximus Octavius Thunderman and Cherry… last name, in holy matrimony." Joe said.

"Matri- what?" Phoebe said with shock.

"Do you Max, take this young bubbly blonde as your lawfully wedded partner in crime?" Joe asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Max said.

"And do you Cherry take Max as your partner of tech and more as well?" Joe asked.

"Does a mech-suit need a proper electrical current that provides proper signals to the brain?" Cherry retorted.

"Yes. Yes it does." Joe said. Phoebe raise an eyebrow at this. "By the power invested in me as a licensed priest I now pronounce you a duo. You may now kiss the blonde." Joe said. Max then grabbed Cherry and did the dip and kiss move as everyone cheered.

As Phoebe stared at the sight she had a look of horror as she then screamed at the top of her lungs.

**Back In Reality**

Phoebe screamed at the top of her lungs freaking Link out while everyone had their eyes on her. Once she finished screaming, the manager, Jay Jay,quickly made his way to her.

"Is everything alright? Did you find another cockroach in your burger? I knew that exterminator was a fraud!" The heavy manager said bringing looks of disgust to both Phoebe and Link as they pushed away their food.

**Back at the Thundermans house**

Link and Phoebe came back to the house, with Link brushing his teeth and mouth with a toothbrush, to see Phoebe and Cherry still on the couch watching their show.

"And they're still there." Link said as he then continued to brush his teeth.

"Here you two go." Barb said making her way out of the kitchen and placed a bowl of popcorn and placed it on the coffee table.

"Thanks mom." Max said.

"Thanks Mrs. Thunderman." Cherry said as she and Max dug into the bowl.

"Hi Mrs. Thunderman." Link greeted the older woman.

"Oh hi Link. You can use the bathroom sink to spit out the ick in your mouth." Barb said.

"Thank you." Link said as he extended his neck and right arm towards the bathroom upstairs.

"Hey!" Hank shouted from upstairs.

"Sorry, next time I'll knock." Link said.

"Mom, how long have they been like this." Phoebe asked her mother.

"I don't know, but I'm happy. All Max has been doing is watching T.V. with Cherry; no evil inventions or supervillain habits whatsoever. Isn't that great!" Barb whispered to Phoebe with joy as she then left for the kitchen. Sudden Billy super speeded next to Phoebe.

"Told you they were boyfriend and girlfriend." Billy said.

"No they are not!" Phoebe shouted as Billy super speeded away from her. Phoebe then looked at the two as she saw Max do the old yawn and stretched arm wrapped around Cherry's neck. Cherry then turned to him with a smile that Max returned as they then lead into each other. Phoebe then suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs making Cherry and Max look at her.

"Phoebe what's wrong?" Cherry asked making

"You know, besides the usual." Max said. Phoebe noticed that they were in their previous position with the popcorn in front of them, which meant she imagined it all.

"Phoebe is everything alright?" Barb asked as she came from the kitchen. There was a spitting sound from upstairs as Link's head and arm returned back to his body.

"Is everything alright?" Link asked his girlfriend.

"Oh… yeah, it's just I'm mad that there's no room on the couch." Phoebe said.

"What are you talking about?" Max said.

"Yeah, there's plenty of room." Cherry said.

"Although I guess I could squeeze in here." Phoebe said as she got in between Max and Cherry. "So what are you guys watching?"

"We're watching the same thing we were when you left." Max said as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, it's a whole marathon! Isn't that awesome?!" Cherry said with excitement.

"Super." Phoebe said with a smile as she took some popcorn. Link then sighed as he made his way to the couch and sat in between Max and Phoebe.

"And who invited you?" Max asked.

"Like you care." Link said nonchalantly as he took some popcorn.

**The next day at school**

Phoebe, Max and Cherry were sitting at a table in Science class.

"This is boring." Cherry said with a bored tone with her face resting on her hand.

"What do you mean? We're in science class, and I know how much you two love science." Phoebe said with a cheery tone.

"We love inventing, not science." Max said.

"Inventing's a type of science!" Phoebe exclaimed a bit.

"Oh I almost forgot!" The science teacher said. (Not putting in who it is because currently no one knows who the current science teacher is now after Hank Thunderman.) The teacher then faced the students and spoke. "Next week is the science fair, so for any of you who wish to invent something for the fair and a chance to win top prize. So just letting you guys know." The teacher said turning back to the board.

Cherry and Max perked up at this as they then turn to each other with a grin and high-fived.

"Let's build a laser that can melt titanium like a Popsicle!" Cherry said with excitement.

"Oh we'll build something that can do something more than that." Max said with an edgy excited grin. Phoebe looked at the two with despair written all over her face.

"Oh no." Phoebe said as she planted her head against the table.

**At lunch**

Phoebe sat with Max and Cherry at lunch outside again. Apparently Max and Cherry like the outside because the fresh air help them think. Well actually it helps Cherry, but Max wanted to stay as close to Cherry whenever she was in her **rare **brain storms.

"Anti-gravity boots?" Cherry suggested.

"Nah."

"Mind reading helmet?"

"Clichéd."

"Oh, how about super fists that hit harder than your dad?!" Cherry said with excitement.

"Not a bad idea, but let's save that for a personal day." Max said getting an agreeing nod from Cherry. Phoebe was annoyed by their closeness; it still didn't sit right with her.

"Oh, oh, Mechanized Arms!"

"That shoot out burning hot concentrated plasma!"

"I have no idea what that is!"

"I'll tell you later!"

"No! No plasma arms!" Phoebe said ending their excitement.

"Why should we listen to you? It's our project." Max said.

"Hey, I'm okay with you getting expelled for burning down the school, but not my bestie." Phoebe said making Cherry blink and raise an eyebrow.

"We could think of something at your house, I mean we have until next week." Cherry said.

"Yeah, and at least **she** won't bother us in my lair." Max said referring to his sister.

"Hey, what if I-"

"No." Max and Cherry said.

"Oh come on I could-"

"No."

"But-"

"No!"

"I'll be quiet then."

"Yes." Max and Cherry said making Phoebe sigh.

**Later, Max's locker, end of school**

Max was taking stuff out of his locker and once he was done, he closed it only to see a familiar face that he didn't like whatsoever.

"Hey Maxie~" Veronica said his name cutely.

"Oh hey, it's Spit Ball Mouth." Max said pointing at Veronica with a joking grin. Even though the insult irked Veronica, she kept her smile up. Cherry was making her way to Max's locker because she had gotten a great idea, but then she heard a girl's laugh coming from his locker, so she checked around the corner to see Veronica.

"Oh Max, you're so funny." Veronica said. Veronica then started doing that finger climbing thing on Max's jacket. "Listen, I was wondering if you could be my partner for the science fair." Veronica said shocking Cherry.

"Yeah, not going to happen." Max said. Cherry cheered a silent yes as she pumped her fist.

"Oh come on~ please Maxie~"

Max always hated when someone called him 'Maxie'.

"Would a date change your mind?" Veronica said.

"Not a chance." Max said.

"How about two?"

"How about none." Cherry whispered as she came up with an idea.

"Come on, what's going to change your mind?!" Veronica raised her voice.

"Hey Veronica, want to try my new perfume?" Cherry asked from behind. Once Veronica turned around Cherry sprayed her perfume into Veronica's eyes making her scream and then cover her eyes. Veronica ran off as Cherry smiled with satisfaction at her plan working. Max stared at Veronica as she ran away with pain in her eyes before turning to Cherry.

"You did that on purpose!" Max said with shock. Cherry had a worried look on her face as Max stared at her. "I like that." Max said with a grin. Cherry gave an unsure grin, because she wasn't sure if she should be happy that Max liked what she did or feel guilty for doing it. "Oh, I know that look." Max said making Cherry sigh.

"I'm sorry." Cherry said.

"Hey don't sweat it; these feelings are natural." Max said waving it off.

"So you even felt sort of bad when you first did a bad thing to someone?" Cherry asked.

"Oh. No, I just thought that you needed to go to the bathroom." Max said. "But trust me, you shouldn't feel bad. After all, it's just Veronica." Max said as Veronica then came running down the other side screaming as she held her eyes. Max laughed at this. Cherry didn't feel good that she caused someone pain, but she guessed it was okay as long as that person was mean like Veronica.

Right?

**With Phoebe**

Phoebe closed her locker when she heard screaming making her turn to see Veronica running her way before the blonde stopped in front of her.

"Your idiot friend sprayed me in the eyes with her stupid perfume!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Who? Cherry?"

"I said your idiot friend! What other moron do you hang out with?!" Veronica exclaimed before she ran off as she continued to scream with pain. Phoebe watched Veronica run off only to see her slam into a wall and fall onto the floor. Phoebe then turned away and thought about what Veronica said.

"Cherry doing a bad thing? That's not like her. Unless… *gasp* Max! Now he turning Cherry into a villain!" Phoebe said with worry. "No… that can't be it. No way, Cherry would ever become evil, and Max would never change her into a villain, right?" Phoebe said, but then her imagination took a hold of her once again.

**Phoebe's imagination**

Max and Veronica were standing next to Max's locker when Cherry came up from behind Veronica.

"Hey Veronica, want to try my new perfume?" Cherry asked from behind. Once Veronica turned around Cherry sprayed her perfume into Veronica's eyes making her scream and then cover her eyes. Veronica ran off as Cherry smiled with satisfaction at her plan working. Max stared at Veronica as she ran away with pain in her eyes before turning to Cherry.

"You did that on purpose!" Max said with shock. Cherry had a worried look on her face as Max stared at her. "Excellent. Your descent into darkness is going great." Max said evilly with an evil grin.

"I usually don't do this stuff, but hurting Veronica felt so good! I just might do it again." Cherry said sadistically with an evil grin. Once Veronica was running back, Cherry called to her. "Hey Veronica." Once Veronica looked at her, Cherry sprayed her perfume into her eyes again making her scream in pain again as she ran off again, covering her eyes from the pain. Cherry then turned to Max and said. "Who knew being evil felt so good?"

The two then started to laugh evilly as Phoebe's imagination started to end.

**In reality**

Phoebe had a fearful and majorly worried look on her face as her imagination ended.

"Oh no." Phoebe said with great worry and fear.

**Later at the Thunderman's house**

Max and Cherry were slumped on the couch as they discussed their plans for the science fair.

"But why? ~" Cherry whined as she was repeatedly kicked the back of her legs against the couch.

"Because I'm not going to build something that advanced at the science fair. Do you know how many nerds would hunt me down to join their… ugh… geek clubs." Max said.

"I thought nerds and geeks were two different things." Cherry said.

"Not to me." Max said. Suddenly Phoebe ran through the door only to stop to see Max and Cherry on the couch.

"Hey guys~ whatcha doing? ~" Phoebe asked with an all too cheery grin.

"Nothing, just trying to come up with ideas." Cherry said. "Where's the remote?"

"Right in front of you." Max said pointing to the remote in front of Cherry. "If you can't notice that then you might need some glasses."

"Ew, and look like geek? Not a chance." Cherry said. Cherry then extended her hand towards the remote, but it was out of her reach making her groan with annoyance. "See, this is why I want to build gloves that bring things to me~" Cherry whined. "I came up with the idea remembering that I wanted my soda to come to me yesterday so I wouldn't have to move from my seat." Cherry said turning to Phoebe.

"And I told you 'no'." Max said as he used his telekinesis to bring the remote to his hand. "And there's nothing in this world that's going to make me actually put effort into building something just to impress a bunch of nerds. Especially since I don't want to impress those learning suckers." Max said as he changed the channel to Joe Vann's show.

"Hello there my dear fellow inventors." Joe said to the camera. Cherry then immediately sat up from the couch as she stared at the T.V. with wide eyes.

"Joe Vann is talking to us!" Cherry said as she was in excited shock. Max and Phoebe looked at her with slightly disbelief expression at her with Max then face palming himself at her low intelligence.

"Before I start today's construction, I want to make a very important announcement." Joe said.

"Shush!" Cherry said.

"Nobody was talking." Phoebe said.

"I said 'Shush!'" Cherry shouted making Phoebe and Max flinch.

"You see I've been called upon by Hiddenville to host a science fair where I will give the first prize to the most extravagant invention of the bunch." Joe said. It was Max's turn to sit up straight as he stared at the T.V. with an utterly shocked look along with Cherry. "So if any of you are from Hiddenville and a student of Hiddenville High School, then I will see you there." Joe said with a wink.

Max and Cherry then quickly turned their heads to each other.

"We can build those gloves now?" Cherry asked.

"What do you think?" Max rebutted.

"I think, you're thinking yes."

"What else do you think I'm thinking of?"

"The same thing as me."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because you're thinking it."

"To The Lab!" The two exclaimed as they stood up from the couch and ran down towards Max's lair. Once they were gone, a confused Phoebe was left standing alone as she thought of what had just happened.

"Huh?" She said with confusion etched all over her face.

**At Splat Burger**

"Wait, how did that conversation even make any sense at all?" Link asked with major confusion as he stopped cleaning the floors of the restaurant.

"I don't know." Phoebe said still feeling confused. "Either way, now I'm worried."

"Because they're building a machine that could spark questions or that they're now on the same wavelength?" Link asked.

"Both! Well mostly the last, but first is still bad!"

"Phoebe, calm down, I'm sure everything's fine." Link said.

"Are you saying it's all in my head?"

"What?"

"Because it is not all in my head! *Gasp* My Head! I could use my genius to build something amazing that'll make there machine look second rate!" Phoebe said with excitement.

"And how is that going to keep them from being super close?"

"I have no idea!" Phoebe said realizing the flaw in her plan.

"Phoebe, maybe it's best that they should be left alone." Link said.

"But… Oh~ I get it. Left _**alone**_." Phoebe said as she emphasized alone along with quote fingers.

"Huh?"

"You really are a smart guy. I'll leave them _**alone**_." Phoebe said as she headed for the door.

"No Phoebe, I meant-"

"I got it. _**Alone~**_." Phoebe said before leaving the restaurant. Link shook his head after she left.

"I have a weird girlfriend." Link said as he then stretched his arm to grab a customer's soda, bring it back to him, took a sip and used his powers to put it back before the customer even realized it was gone.

**At the Thunderman's house**

Phoebe was sitting on the couch with a pen and a pink covered notebook in her hands.

"Now let's see, what's better than anti-gravity gloves?" Phoebe said to herself.

"Nothing." Max said walking out the kitchen with a big bag of chips and then went down his lair slide. Phoebe glared at the entrance of Max's lair before going back to work.

"Let's see… a pulley system? Nah, too lame. A ray gun? No, too dangerous. Jet boots? No, too complicated. Gloves that toast bread... How'd that come up in my head?"

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Barb coming in with Chloe wrapped around one of her arms and grocery bags wrapped around both arms.

"Phoebe, do you think you can help me?" Barb asked her eldest daughter.

"Can't right now mom, I have to come up with a mind blowing science project that'll outshine Max and Cherry's invention." Phoebe said. "*Gasp* Minds! I can invent a mind reading device!" Phoebe exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Do you even know how to build one?" Barb asked.

"I do not." Phoebe said as she slumped back into her seat.

"What's this all about?" Barb asked as she tried to make her way to her daughter as she balanced the bags and Chloe.

"I'm trying to invent something that can beat Max and Cherry's invention." Phoebe confessed.

"Is this another competitive Phoebe episode?" Barb asked.

"No this is concerned for best friend Phoebe episode, rubbing the award in Max's face is a bonus." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, I thought that we were passed this." Barb said as she almost dropped a bag.

"Well, I thought so too… until I learned that Cherry… she… she…"

"She what?"

"She sprayed perfume into Veronica's eyes!"

"Oh… well accidents do happen."

"It was on purpose!"

"Oh My Gosh!" Barb shouted with shock. "We are talking about Cherry, your best friend, right?" Barb asked wanting to be sure. Phoebe nodded in confirmation. "Are you sure? Do you have another best friend named Cherry?"

"I wish I did." Phoebe said.

"Oh my goodness." Barb said, but then her arms slumped a bit making her summon strength to pick them up. "Can you please help me?!" Barb exclaimed. Phoebe got up and grabbed Chloe and then carried her with one arm before using her telekinesis to send the bags towards the kitchen where they landed atop the kitchen table. "Thank you." Barb said.

"Mom, I'm freaking out, I'm scared that Max might change Cherry." Phoebe said.

"Well don't be, I'm sure that this has nothing to do with Max." Barb said. Phoebe gave her mother a dull 'are you serious?' tone and look. "Okay… maybe he does have something to do with it." Barb said. "But this won't help. What you should do is confront Cherry about this. Besides, the last time you messed with their things you kind of almost killed everyone." Barb said.

"Yeah, you're right." Phoebe admitted still feeling about the incident. "I should be honest with them." Phoebe said giving Chloe back to her mother.

"You don't have to be honest with Max." Barb said.

"Thank you." Phoebe said with relief.

**The next day at school**

Phoebe made her way to Cherry's locker to see her best friend closing it.

"Cherry." Phoebe called out to her friend making her turn to her.

"What's up Pheebs?"

"I heard something yesterday."

"Oh~ gossip?" Cherry asked with excitement.

"No."

"Oh…" Cherry said with disappointment as her shoulders slumped.

"I heard from Veronica, who was screaming from pain, that you-"

"I'm sorry! Please don't turn me in!" Cherry begged her best friend.

"So you did spray perfume into Veronica's eyes!" Phoebe said with shock with Cherry giving an extremely worried and fearful nod complete with look. "Did Max put you up to this?! Did he force you to do it?! *Gasp* He brainwashed you didn't he?!" Phoebe bombarded her best friend with man accusations against Max.

"No, no, he didn't do anything… it was all me." Cherry confessed feeling remorseful as she remembered what she did.

"You… you… you… I can't finish my sentence." Phoebe said shellshock by what she heard.

"I sprayed Veronica's eyes with my perfume." Cherry confessed. Phoebe was still in shock for a moment before speaking.

"Are you sure Max wasn't involved?" Phoebe asked.

"Well he was kind of involved." Cherry said.

"Ah Ha!" Phoebe said with a victorious tone.

"Veronica was trying to steal him from me as his science fair partner so I got a little… miffed… so I took out the first thing from my bag, which was my perfume, and I sprayed it in her eyes." Cherry said.

"Oh…" Phoebe said. "So you got jealous? Because of a girl talking to Max?" Phoebe questioned.

"No, I got jealous because I thought that she was going to steal him from me as my science partner." Cherry said.

"But you don't spray someone in the eyes just for trying to steal you science partner." Phoebe said making Cherry hang her head in shame. Phoebe was now a little worried, but not because of what Veronica said was true, but about what has been on her mind for a while. "Cherry… do you have a crush on Max?" Phoebe asked.

"What? No~. Me and Max? As if." Cherry said playing it off like it was some kind of joke.

"Cherry… be serious." Phoebe said feeling unconvinced. Cherry dropped the joking nature act and looked at Phoebe for a moment before sighing.

"Okay… I might have a little, tiny, mini, not-so-big, super, super, super, super, super, super-"

"Cherry."

"Yes." Cherry immediately answered. Phoebe looked at Cherry with shock, then disgusted, then with fear… then she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Phoebe!" Cherry shouted her friend's name, but the young heroine continued screaming at the top of her lungs bring attention to her, so Cherry clapped loudly in front of Phoebe's face, successfully making her stop screaming. "Remind me never to tell you a secret." Cherry said.

"You… crush… Max…" Phoebe then screamed again, so Cherry clapped in front of her face again getting her to stop screaming. "Sorry… it's just… ew~"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you… or anyone for that matter." Cherry said.

"How long?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I always thought that he was cute, but I never got the crush until later, although I did think he did have a thing for me once-"

"Cherry."

"Since we started working together." Cherry said.

'I knew it was bad idea.' Phoebe thought with despair.

"I know that this freaks you out."

"A whole lot!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"But me and Max are just friends." Cherry assured.

"Yeah, for now." Phoebe said still freaked out.

"Oh come on, like Max would ever be into me."

"Yeah, that's true." Phoebe admitted, but then she noticed the offended look on Cherry's face. "I mean… oh come on, it's Max, I always thought the only girl that would ever be into him was the practice dummy he keeps buried behind his closet." Phoebe said getting a 'weirded out' look from Cherry. "So you're going to ask him out later?" Phoebe asked feeling worried about her possibly saying yes.

"That's weird; what girl asks a guy out?" Cherry said. Phoebe nodded understandingly at the logic. "Besides, what's between us is strictly business."

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked with Cherry nodding in confirmation. "Okay… I believe you." Phoebe said.

"Bestie hug?" Cherry said with a smile and her arms out open.

"Bestie hug." Phoebe said with a smile as she and Cherry then hugged each other. After a few moments the hug ended.

"Well, see ya." Cherry said as she turned and left around the corner.

"Okay good, there's nothing between them. It's all just been a part of my imagination. Especially the married part." Phoebe said as she turned and left, but then she turned around and walked the other way. "And my class is actually that way." Phoebe said pointing ahead as she was about to turn the corner, but once she did, she was shocked to see Max on one knee in front of Cherry as he extended a golden ring up to her with the blonde having both hands over her heart. Phoebe's jaw fell at the sight before she then screamed at the top of her lungs.

Max and Cherry turned to Phoebe with shock as they saw her scream for a moment before she turned and ran off.

"What's with her?" Max questioned as he stood up.

"I don't know." Cherry said with a confused expression. "Thanks for picking up my ring." Cherry said taking her ring back.

"No problem." Max said still wondering what was wrong with her sister… more than usual.

(Last part was his thoughts.)

**Later at Splatburger**

Link was mopping the floors of the restaurant as he listened to his music. The manager of Splatburger then came walking by when he heard the music that Link was hearing and it sounded really familiar to him.

"Hey Link." The manager, Jay Jay, said the teen's name making the young teen look at him. "Are you listening to Lady Gaga?" Jay Jay asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ha!" Jay Jay laughed before walking away. Link had a confused look on his face.

"You were singing to her songs just last month." Link said before continuing to clean the floors. Suddenly Phoebe came running into the restaurant and stopped in front of Link, babbling stuff that he couldn't understand. "Phoebe… annunciate… my power is super stretching, now understanding… whatever the heck that is." Link said.

"I need to split Max and Cherry!" Phoebe said sounding frantic.

"Wait, they're a couple?" Link asked.

"No, but Cherry has a crush on Max!"

"Seriously?! Poor girl, I always thought that she could do better." Link said.

"I thought so too!" Phoebe shouted.

"Okay, calm down."

"I can't!"

"Now is this a small crush or a big one?" Link asked.

"Well she tried playing it off as a little, tiny, mini, not-so-big, super, super, super, super, super, super small crush, so that means it's huge!" Phoebe shouted.

"Look, Phoebe, if Cherry has a crush on Max, then what can you do?"

"Maybe I can-"

"What I mean is, if this is how Cherry feels than let her feel what she wants. Remember how our dads didn't like that we had a crush on each other? Well that didn't stop us from dating at all. Our feelings for each other was so pure, our dads allowed us to date, you know after they shot each other with splat sauce. In fact, a lot of good came from it, so you never know, ya know? And if they end up together, well what can you do, if it happens it happens. After all, it's like my mom always says 'things happen for a reason'."

(My mom always tells me that.)

"So what your saying is, is that if I can't invent a machine, I should steal one from Max that's better than his and Cherry's so that way Max would consider their partnership a mistake, dumping Cherry and I'll come to her rescue and she'll see that being Max's partner was the worst deal she ever made! Thanks Link! Love ya!" Phoebe exclaimed with new vigor as she kissed Link's cheek and then ran out the restaurant and back home to initiate her new plan leaving a very confused Link.

"How did she get that from what I said?" Link questioned.

**Later at the Thunderman's household**

Phoebe entered her house to see Cherry and Max sitting at the couch again watching the Joe Vann show again while enjoying another bowl of popcorn.

"Do you guys ever get enough of that show?" Phoebe questioned, but it appeared that neither of them heard her. "Uh… hello… guys?"

"Quiet Nora, we're busy." Max said as he ate a handful of popcorn. Phoebe just looked at the two with a raised eyebrow, but then she realized that this was the perfect opportunity to go into Max's lair. So she started tiptoeing her way towards Max's lair, but then her foot hit the small table that held the lamp, making it fall and shatter into pieces. Phoebe looked up to see that the two still continued to watch the show. Phoebe wondered how absorbed they were into it, that she waved her hand in front of Cherry, only for the blonde to just move her head to the side to continued watching the show. Phoebe then took some popcorn and threw it at Max's head, expecting him to retaliate, but he didn't do a thing. Phoebe then just shrugged her shoulders and nonchalantly made her towards Max's lair down the stairs.

Barb then came downstairs, wondering what was the breaking noise from earlier only to see that the lamp was destroyed.

"Max, what happened to the lamp?" Barb asked her eldest son.

"Sh, Billy, this is the good part." Max said getting a confused look from Barb.

**Downstairs**

Phoebe made her way downstairs to find a machine that could beat Max and Cherry's invention. She then looked around to see any good yet harmless inventions, but she couldn't find anything that fit either category.

"Darn it, there's got to be something that could beat Max and Cherry's invention."

"Perhaps, I could be of assistance." Phoebe turned around to see a revolving chair, turn around to reveal Dr. Colosso next to a machine.

"I'm not stealing anything!" Phoebe quickly said.

"Yeah, and I'm Madonna." Colosso countered. "Now I may be willing to give away this fine piece of tech for a little something in return."

"I'm not bargaining with a villain!" Phoebe raised her voice. "What do have in mind?" Phoebe whispered to Colosso.

"If you win the science fair, I want you to get Joe Vann to fix the Animalizer."

"And if I don't win?" Phoebe asked.

"You clean my cage for three months." Colosso said.

"Ew! No!" Phoebe said with disgust.

"Fine then, let Max and Cherry win. Perhaps they'll share victory smooch once they win." Colosso said making Phoebe developed a disgusted look on her face.

"Nothing is more disgusting to me than that. You got a deal." Phoebe said.

"Excellent. Mwahahahahahahahaha!"

"That's not making me think this was a good deal." Phoebe said.

**Next Week at the Science Fair**

Phoebe and her family, minus Max, entered the large building where the science fair was being held, with a box carrying 'her' invention in it under her arm. Barb had Chloe in a stroller since she didn't feel like carrying her around the place.

"Wow, I never thought I'd actually be in a place filled with so many people with no lives." Nora said.

"Hey, Cherry has a life." Phoebe said.

"What about Max?" Billy asked.

"What about Max?" Phoebe asked.

"Um, Barb, are you sure it's a good idea to bring Chloe along?" Hank asked his wife.

"Well when you find a babysitter who specializes in super babies, then I think of leaving her home." Barb said. "So Phoebe, what's your special project about?" Barb asked her eldest daughter with some excitement.

"Oh it's a surprise mom." Phoebe said with a grin as she patted the box. "Even I don't know." She mumbled that last part to herself.

"How come this science fair is being held here instead of the school?" Hank asked.

"Because Joe Vann is giving away the grand prize." Phoebe answered.

"Joe Vannis here?! I love him!" Hank exclaimed with new excitement.

"Really?" Phoebe asked with surprise.

"He invented my favorite product. The Ultimate Toaster, which toasts everything from bread to a Thanksgiving turkey." Hank said as he then squealed with excitement.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… it toasts bread? I love Moe Tann!" Billy exclaimed with new excitement.

"Joe Vann." Phoebe corrected.

"Joe Vann."

"And he's so handsome. Mm~" Barb said with a smile, but then she noticed the look on her husband's face. "But he's not as handsome as your father." Barb said with a quick grin trying to satisfy her husband.

"Phoebe!" The family turned to see Cherry making her way to them and hugging Phoebe, but then she noticed the box under her best friend's arm. "What's that?"

"Um…"

"It's Phoebe's invention." Billy said.

"You made an invention to compete against me and Max?" Cherry questioned with disbelief.

"Uh…"

"That's great!" Cherry exclaimed with joy confusing Phoebe and the others.

"Really?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah, Max and I could totally use a rival and who else but you can be smart enough to give us a challenge." Cherry said with a smile.

"Wow, Cherry, I'm surprised you're taking this so well." Phoebe said.

"Are you kidding?! Look at this place! If it was filled with cute boys and free cell phone, then this would be heaven!" Cherry exclaimed as she then headed back to where Max was leaving shocked and disbelieved Thundermans at Cherry's behavior.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this about Cherry, but… what a nerd." Nora said.

"You're right Nora… I can't believe what you said." Hank said.

"Okay, I'm going to go set up, I'll see you guys later." Phoebe said as she left.

"Good luck sweetie! We believe in you!" Barb called out to her daughter with a smile. "Oh and tell Max we said the same thing to him." Barb quickly called out not wanting to make Max think that's she's playing favorites.

"She's gone Barb." Hank said.

Phoebe made her way to an available booth and placed the invention there, but unfortunately the booth was right next to Max and Cherry's.

"Well, well, well, looks like Phoebe came to be a little greedy." Max said causing confused looks on Phoebe and Cherry's faces wondering if Max was trying to rhyme.

"Huh?" Phoebe said with a raised eyebrow.

"Admit it, you're here because you want to beat me again like you did in our first science fair. Well forget it, because this time I-" Max then wrapped his arm around Cherry's shoulder and brought her close to his side until they were physically touching. "Have a secret weapon." Max said with a smirk making Cherry smile as she blushed. Phoebe gave him a blank look as she used her telekinesis to take Max's arm off Cherry's shoulder. "I knew you were scared." Max said. "I'm going to go scope out the competition." Max said to Cherry.

"That's code for go to the bathroom." Phoebe said with a smirk and her arms crossed earning a glare from Max and a disgusted look from Cherry.

"Keep an eye on her." Max said as he then left.

"I can't believe I'm going to be in the same building as Joe Vann. He's so hot!" Cherry cheered.

"Yeah... super." Phoebe said with a forced grin.

"So Phoebe… why did you decide to enter the science fair?" Cherry asked curiously.

"Oh… because like you, I love science!" Phoebe lied with a forced grin.

"Sweet!" Cherry cheered.

"I mean I love it, like fell in love with it, I want to marry it, goes with me everywhere-"

"I get it." Cherry said.

"**Alright nerds, listen up!" **Everyone turned to see Principal Bradford on the stage with a microphone in his hands. **"Now normally I wouldn't pay for something this big, in fact I'd rather rent out the janitor's closet… but since we have such a special guest here, we thought, what the heck. Plus he also paid for most of it, heh heh, sucker. Anyway, let me introduce, Joe Vann the Technology Man." **Joe then came out making everyone cheer like crazy making Bradford cover his ears. Once the cheering died down, Bradford laughed. "All that for a nerd." Bradford said with a grin, but then he felt Joe's strong grip on his shoulder. "Averystrongnerd."Bradford said with surprise as he then grabbed Joe's arm, but then he felt his muscles. "A very strong and muscular nerd." Bradford said with shock. Joe extended his hand to Bradford. "Alright, sure, you can have my lunch money." Bradford said with fear as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his money.

"Actually, I wanted the microphone." Joe said.

"Oh, and here I thought you were going 'Revenge of the Nerds' on me." Bradford said.

"I don't even know you. How can I get revenge?" Joe said.

"Good point." Bradford said giving Joe the microphone.

"**Welcome students and young scientists of Hiddenville High!" **Joe said as everyone then cheered like crazy. "Good crowd." Joe said to Bradford.

"You're getting more applause than when there's fajita day at school, and it comes only once a year." Bradford said.

"Well who doesn't love fajitas?" Joe said with a smirk before bringing the microphone back up to his mouth. **"I have to say, I am very proud to see such a turn out and so many wonderful inventions."**

"We Love You Joe Vann!" Barb cheered making Hank look at her with jealousy and Nora and Billy have looks of confusion. "Sorry~ I'm just real excited." Barb said with an embarrassed grin.

"Hate to see how excited you'd be if he took off his coat." Hank said still jealous.

With Phoebe and Cherry, the blonde of the two was staring at Joe Vann like he was a precious treasure.

"Did I miss him?!" Max said as he ran next to Cherry and saw Joe Vann and gasped. "He's even glorious than I imagined." Max said as he stared at Joe Vann with admiration like Cherry.

"**Myself along with other teachers, don't worry Bradford you won't be one of them."**

"Thank you." Bradford said breathing out a breath of relief.

"**We will be observing your inventions, you present their function to us, and then we do our thing and after every invention has been judged, we will give out the 3****rd****, then 2****nd**** and then finally the grand prize, with the latter being given by me. So all I have left to say is, I cannot wait to see what you all have created. Let's begin!"**

"He's so humble." Cherry said with admiration.

"Why couldn't he have been a super villain? The world would have been so much worse." Max said with some sorrow even though he was still in awe.

"But a good Joe Vann is better than no Joe Vann." Cherry said still in awe at the scientist.

"So true." Max said with new joy. Phoebe just looked at them, weirded out by their behavior. "We've got to prepare." Max quickly said as he and Cherry examined their invention before Joe Vann came their way.

Phoebe went back to her booth and was opening the box, preparing to reveal it, but she then thought about what Colosso told her about the invention.

**Flashback, Max's Lair**

_A while after making her deal with Dr. Colosso, she then decided that it was best to ask the talking bunny about the invention._

"_Um, Colosso, what exactly does this machine do?" Phoebe asked after putting it in the box._

"_Something incredible, does it really matter?" Colosso said._

"_Well yeah, because Max is a supervillain and so are you, and now that I think about it, why am I even making a deal with a psychotic bunny rabbit who was once my dad's arch-enemy, I'm starting to really consider the consequence of what might happen."_

"_Oh Max, I'm so glad we won, let's kiss!" Colosso said with a horrible Cherry impression._

"_I do not care about the consequences of what might happen!" Phoebe immediately said. "So what do I do to get it working?" Phoebe asked._

"_Just press the little yellow button in between the blue one and the one that looks like a clown nose and leave the rest to the machine." Colosso said before he started to laugh maniacally._

"_Once again, not making me think this deal was a good idea." Phoebe said._

**Flashback Over**

"This deal better have been a good idea." Phoebe said.

After waiting and waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and…

Joe Vann's pretty popular so a lot of people entered.

It's going to be a while.

**Later**

After all the waiting and waiting, which wasn't as torturous considering people have phones to occupy themselves, it was finally Max and Cherry's turn; and to which, they were completely psyched that Joe Vann was right in front of them.

"Alright, Max Thunderman, oh like the famous hero Thunder Man." Joe said with a grin.

"Yeah… he's my dad." Max said with an admiring daze. Phoebe had a shocked look on her face with her mouth gaped.

"Aw, I get it. Nice joke kid." Joe said with a chuckle. "And Cherry… just Cherry, okay."

"You are so awesome." Cherry said in an admiring daze as well.

"Thank you. I've been told that before, but it's an honor to be told that from young people like you Miss Cherry." Joe said with a smile and giving Cherry a slight bow making her giggle with much giddy.

"Wow… the guy's so humble." Phoebe said shocked that Joe Vann was such a nice guy.

"So, what have you both invented?" Joe asked.

"Invented?" Max questioned still looking at Joe with awe.

"Oh, Max!" Cherry shook him from his daze.

"Oh right." Max said getting out of his daze before they turned to their booth.

"Excuse me son, but I think you still have some toilet paper stuck to your foot." A male judge next to Joe said. Phoebe laughed at this, but apparently Max ignored the guy.

"Behold!" Max exclaimed showing off a pair of mechanical gloves that extended to the user's forearms and were covered with white plastic. "Presenting the anti-gravity gloves!" Max exclaimed followed by Cherry clapping her hands.

"Ah, an oldie, but goldie; now this should be interesting." Joe said with an impressed smile as he and the judges wrote down on their clipboards.

"Me and my lovely assistant here (that comment made Cherry blush) had developed these in less than a day!"

"A day?!" A woman judge questioned with shock.

"Well a day and a half, we still had to go to school." Max said earning understanding nods from the judges who were still shocked that the two technically did make the invention in a day.

"Here are our notes!" Cherry quickly said giving her and Max's notes of their invention to Joe and the judges.

"Notes?" Phoebe whispered with new worry as to why she didn't prepare notes, but then again she doesn't even know what her invention does.

"Like you say your greatness, notes are always important." Max said with a grin.

"'Whether your device burns out, explodes, malfunctions or anything else bad happens, notes will always save the day' as quoted by you, sir." Cherry said quoting Joe's words.

"Excellent work you two, and I'm impressed by your notes. I believe it's safe to say that you two are a pair of true geniuses." Joe said with a smile.

"I could faint." Max said with an opened mouth grin. Suddenly Cherry fainted making everyone turn to her. "Eh heh, excuse my partner." Max said as he got down and tried waking up Cherry.

"Happens all the time." Joe said understandingly. Phoebe looked at Max and Cherry with some new emotion. She felt bad for doing what she was doing.

"Come on Cherry, wake up." Max said. Cherry then opened her eyes and looked at Max.

"Oh hi dream Max, you look cute." Cherry said surprising Max. Then she notice Joe Vann looking down at her. "Oh look, its dream Joe Vann. You're so cool." Cherry said with a big smile.

"Thank you." Joe thanked with a smile and nod.

"And this isn't a dream." Max said.

"Oh! Whoops." Cherry said as she quickly got up. "Presenting-"

"We already did that." Max said.

"Then what are we doing?" Cherry whispered.

"And now with the help of my lovely assistant I shall demonstrate our invention!" Max said as he strapped on the gloves.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming because all this feels too good to be true." Cherry said. Suddenly Cherry was shot by a blue beam that surrounded her in a blue aura. Max then slowly raised his hands up with Cherry floating as the gloves continued to rise.

"Well I'll be a son of a marsupial." A male mustached judge said with shock.

"This is incredible!" The woman judge said with amazement.

"Wow! Check me out! I'm Wonder Woman!" Cherry cheered as she did a flying superhero pose. (You know, one fist extended forward, one cocked back and a knee raised up). Max then rose Cherry into the air as he made her travel around the air. Everyone around came and looked in amazement at the invention. Max then brought Cherry back down to Earth, right next to him. "Aw~ why'd you stop?" Cherry whined to Max.

"Because the nerds are over their eyeing us." Max said pointing to the giddy nerds of Hiddenville high with their excited grins and the spectacled ones having their glasses fogged up in excitement. "It's only a matter of time before they ask us to join their chess clubs and offering us retainers." Max said as he and Cherry had shivers down their spines.

"Impressive, but first I'd like to ask a very important question with a completely honest answer in response." Joe said earning Max and Cherry's complete attention. "Did you two have any problems with your invention?" Joe asked. Max and Cherry turned to each other and then back to Joe Vann.

"Joe Vann… I can't tell a lie… at least not to you." Max said. "Yes, we did."

"Say what?" Phoebe said.

A little away, the Thunderman family was having cotton candy that surprisingly there were a few food vendors that Joe Vann hire for the event so the young scientists and their families and possible friends could have something if they felt peckish. Hank suddenly stopped eating his cotton as a look of shocked appeared on his face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Barb asked a bit worried; usually when Hank stops eating, that's never a good sign.

"I think I just heard Max say something honest." Hank said still in shock as his words shocked the others.

Suddenly Billy dropped to his knees and cried. "What kind of backwards world is this?!"

Back with where are story was, Max and Cherry were listing the few errors they had with their machine.

"I mean it was bad, I don't even know what's worse, the fact that we accidently made them into laser gloves that turned things into ash and melted goo or that whatever the gloves held in the air suddenly get compacted into a sphere." Max said.

"Like a trash compactor." Cherry said.

"But we got it to work after the eighth hour." Max said.

"I see." Joe said as he wrote down the details on his clipboard. "Thank you for being honest." Joe said with a smile.

"Thank you for existing." Max said with an admiring eyes and open mouth grin.

"And being on T.V." Cherry said with the same look. Joe Vann gave them a nod with one last smile before moving on to the next booth. "This is the best day of my life." Cherry said before she fainted again.

"You earned it kiddo." Max said smiling down at Cherry.

"So, Phoebe Thunderman, what do you have for us to view?" Joe asked Phoebe.

"Oh well, in this box I have…" Phoebe then reached into the box and took out a blue box like machine with several buttons on it. "Zeus' box!" Phoebe annouced.

"Who's box?" Cherry asked as she sat up from the floor.

"A box named after the Greek god of men and lightning; now this should be interesting." Joe said with a smile.

"You're so knowledgeable." A female judge said dreamily with her fellow female judge nodding with a happily dazed look on her face.

(In case you're wondering there are two female and two male judges along with Joe Vann.)

"So what's its main function?" Joe asked.

"Well, this box can collect the hydrogen and oxygen from the air, compacting it inside and generating enough heat to create a miniature cloud and adds a hint of electricity to for the clouds to create lightning within the clouds." Phoebe explained.

"Wow… that sounds incredible." A spectacled female judge said with shock.

'Yeah, I hope it is.' Phoebe thought with a grin.

**Flashback, Max's Lair**

"_So are you sure this will guarantee me victory?" Phoebe asked._

"_Of course. It's a complete Dr. Colosso's super powerful, electrifying, ultimate, mega guarantee of excellence!" Colosso said as he placed an orange sticker that had his face on it with his name under it and the words 'super powerful, electrifying, ultimate, mega guarantee of excellence' surrounding the head. "Try saying that five times fast."_

_"Dr. Colosso's super powerful, electrifying, ultimate, mega guarantee of excellence, Dr. Colosso's super powerful, electrifying, ultimate, mega guarantee of excellence, Dr. Colosso's super powerful, electrifying, ultimate, mega guarantee of excellence, Dr. Colosso's super powerful, electrifying, ultimate, mega guarantee of excellence, Dr. Colosso's super powerful, electrifying, ultimate, mega guarantee of excellence." Phoebe said five times fast._

_Colosso just stared at her for a moment with shock before glaring at her._

"_Show off." Colosso said which made Phoebe smile with pride._

**Flashback over**

"What's with the sticker?" The mustached judge asked noticing Colosso's sticker.

"Oh that… you see I have a very valuable source who examines my inventions for any malfunctions and when he does he puts that sticker on them. Sadly I don't know how to get it off." Phoebe '_explained'_.

"… I believe it." The mustached judge said with a shrug.

"Wow. Phoebe's a genius! How come we never thought of that?" Cherry wondered out loud as she stood up straight from the floor with her arms crossed.

"Wait… Zeus' box… that's my invention!" Max realized making Cherry gasp with shock.

"She stole it." Cherry said with shock at her best friend's actions.

"But how? I hid it in a place that only I would know." Max said as he rubbed his chin wondering how, until he noticed the sticker of Colosso's guarantee on it. "And a bunny supervillain!"

"Your pet rabbit sold you out? How mean." Cherry said.

"I know, he's great, but how dare he help Phoebe over me?" Max said with annoyance.

"So~ anyway, let's turn this thing on." Phoebe said as she pressed the yellow button.

"Phoebe wait!" Max called out, but then holes in the boxes sucked up the oxygen and hydrogen in the air and after a few moments, the top of the box opened with a small storm cloud coming out of it. Everyone looked amazed and impressed by Phoebe's invention and truth be told Phoebe was impressed that Max created it.

"This is bad." Max said with new worry.

"I know, it's so cool~. I guess there's always next year." Cherry said with some disappointment.

"No, I mean the invention's going to go bad any moment now. I made that thing in the third grade, but after a few problems I gave up on it. I haven't touched it since I move to Hiddenville; it's still got its bugs." Max explained worrying Cherry.

Everyone observed the cloud in amazement as it got bigger.

"How do you cancel it out?" Joe plainly asked.

"That's… an excellent question." Phoebe said now worried because in her pursuit to make sure to stop Max and Cherry's bonding gets any stronger, she forgot to ask Colosso how to stop it. Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit the floor near someone, nearly hurting them.

"Maybe you should turn it off." Joe said.

"Yeah, I really should." A worried Phoebe immediately said. Phoebe then turned to the buttons and wondered which one it was. She decided to go for the one that looked like a clown nose.

"Phoebe wait! Not that one!" Max shouted, but unfortunately Phoebe did press it as fire, water and lightning was shot into the cloud making it grow to gigantic proportions.

"That's not good." Phoebe said with new worry. Suddenly lightning hit a banner causing fire, which made everybody scream, but then suddenly strong wind started to pick up.

"You didn't invent this, did you?" Joe asked Phoebe appearing unfazed by the dangerous cloud.

"Well, I, uh-"

"Max, is this yours?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, but I haven't worked on it since the 3rd grade." Max said.

"The third grade? Wow." Joe said very impressed. "So how do you stop it?" Joe asked.

"Yeah… I never got that far ahead." Max confessed. Suddenly the judges were blown away, except for Joe who surprisingly stood his ground.

"I got this." Joe said as he took out a futuristic cube, pressed his thumb against it as out from the top came a tiny futuristic gun that grew in Joe's hand. He shot the cloud with it, concealing it in a force field bubble as it then shrunk and shrunk until it and the cloud popped out of existence. "Contestant Phoebe Thunderman, disqualified." Joe wrote down.

"Mr. Vann I am so-"

"Don't be. It doesn't affect me in any way, but it does affect you and your relationship with your brother." Joe said.

"But, we don't have a relationship." Phoebe said.

"Yeah we don't like each other." Max said.

"Oh, you're one of those siblings. Well expect the unexpected from the future." Joe said.

"I will live by those words forever." Cherry said with an admiring look on her face and a hand over her heart.

"I like you. I can tell by how much respect you give and how much care in your eyes that you're a good person." Joe said. Cherry stared at him with much admiration and joy reflected in her eyes and expression, but then she fainted. Joe was about to help her, but Max did it instead.

"I got this." Max said helping up Cherry.

"Well then, I'll be moving on." Joe said with a smile before he bowed and then walked away.

"… He really is a great guy." Phoebe said, surprised by how kind hearted Joe was.

"Yeah~" Max and Cherry said in unison with much admiration.

**Later, after the judging**

Joe went up to the stage and grabbed the mic as he brought it up to his mouth which made the room go dead silent.

'Wow. It's so quiet I think anyone could hear a penny fall to the ground.' Phoebe thought, but then with a bit of curiosity she took out a penny and dropped it on the floor to hear the echo of the penny hitting the ground. "Whoa." Phoebe said, but then suddenly the whole room was filled with shushes which made her jump at the magnitude of the shushing.

"**First off I'd like to say that I am proud to have met so many young scientists and science enthusiasts and to have seen so many spectacular inventions. I'm proud to present the awards."**

Phoebe looked at Cherry and Max who had their fingers crossed in hopes that they had won. Phoebe felt bad for what she had done. Why was she being a pain to them lately? She's usually the good girl. She was starting to accept that Cherry was hanging out with Max now, but the thought of them both together just didn't sit well with her. She felt that she could never accept it.

'Does not wanting Cherry to be with Max make me a bad person?' Phoebe thought. 'Or is letting her be with a supervillain wannabe make me a bad person? Why can't things be less confusing?'

"Hey." Phoebe turned to see Link.

"Oh, hey ink, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I was a bit concerned about the idea you got the other day and decided to check on you and see if things didn't backfire and you getting hurt." Link said.

"Aw~ you're so sweet." Phoebe said with a happy, lovey-dovey smile as she hugged Link.

"**And first place goes to… Max Thunderman and Cherry for their anti-gravity gloves." **Joe announced.

"YES!" Max cheered as he and Cherry jumped for joy with the blonde then hugging him which he returned. The two then ran up to the stage to get their award.

"Wait, did they already say who won 3rd and 2nd place?" Link asked.

"I'm sure they did, but we didn't bother paying attention." Phoebe said.

Max and Cherry made it up to Joe who presented them with a pair of real gold medals around their necks.

"That's my baby boy!" Barb cheered.

"That's my son! He gets his brains from me!" Hank called out.

"Max's brain tells him to eat all the time too?" Billy asked getting a pout from his father.

"**Along with your recognition and medals, I present you both with this fabulous golden trophy filled with fifty thousand dollars." **Joe announced giving the two a large trophy half their size with the cup being filled with money making Max and Cherry gasp with shock and joy while the Thundermans and Link were just completely shocked.

"Maxlandia, here I come!" Max cheered as he held the trophy close.

"I think Max is my new favorite." Hank said eyeing the money in the trophy.

"**And you both will get to be on an episode on my show where we get to invent an invention from your young noodles." **Joe said making everyone cheer for the true. Max and Cherry cheered with pure excitement with Max fist pumping and Cherry jumping for joy. Cherry then suddenly hugged Max and then kissed him on the cheek shocking Phoebe and Max with Phoebe being grossed out and Max to suddenly develop a grin and then suddenly faint. **"Oh. Excited one, isn't he?" **Joe said with a grin as he and Cherry helped Max up.

"Wow… those two look really happy." Link said. Phoebe looked at her brother and Cherry and couldn't help but smile as she saw the joyful looks on their faces.

"Yeah… I guess they are." Phoebe said with a smile.

**Later**

Joe Vann was putting away his stuff in his bag when he sensed someone behind him.

"Can I help you?" Joe asked as he turned to see Phoebe. "Oh, Miss Thunderman, may I help you?"

"Actually, I wanted to say that I'm sorry about lying my invention."

"Oh don't worry about it, you're not the first who's done it in a competition I sponsored and I have strong feeling you won't be the last." Joe said.

"Well, the truth is is that I was worried about Cherry and Max getting closer."

"Let me guess, you were worried that this victory would bring your best friend closer to your brother which would end up with the two going steady, which is the last thing you want so you thought that taking their victory away would keep them from being official." Joe said.

"Yeah... wow, you're good." Phoebe said with Joe shrugging as his response. "And now that you say it out loud it does sound mean of me." Phoebe said now feeling guilty.

"Mean, yes, but you were just concerned for a friend, but let me ask you this: can you see the future?"

"No."

"Then how would you know that it might end up being bad? Relationships are kind of like inventions themselves. Sometimes it'll work, sometimes it won't, there will be a few bugs her and it could break apart or blow up in your face, but that's how everything is; what matters is is the end result. If it works then good, but if it doesn't then you could either try again or move onto something else, but it all depends on the inventor, anyone else doesn't really have a say. They can give advice or speak their ideas of it, but it all still matters on the creators." Joe explained.

"Huh… I think I understand what you mean." Phoebe said believing she got the picture. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Joe said picking up his bag. "Oh, and tell Thunder man I said hi." Joe said with a smile shocking Phoebe.

"Uh, Thunder man. Good joke, I mean I totally get it, because my dad's last name is-"

"Phoebe, I know the truth. I have for many years. I mean I did used to go to school with him. In fact back then he called himself Hankosaurus rex." Joe said shocking Phoebe.

"You knew?" Phoebe asked still in shock.

"Well not at first, but after a few years after high school I saw a picture of your dad that said Hank Thunderman wins food eating contest."

"I can believe that." Phoebe said.

"Being curious after seeing that your father looked familiar, especially since his last name was the same as the superhero, I ran some tests on his features and I found a complete match." Joe explained.

"Wow. That's really smart." Phoebe said, impressed by Joe's intelligence.

"You know I once helped your father defeat his arch nemesis." Joe said.

"Really?" Phoebe asked with shock.

"Yep. I created an invention that had the ability to change a human being into any kind of animal." Joe said.

"You created the Animalizer?!" Phoebe exclaimed with shock and amazement.

"That's correct. I Colosso still a bunny?"

"Heck yeah he is!" Phoebe said with a grin.

"Nice." Joe said as he and Phoebe high fived.

"Max and Cherry were right. You are the coolest guy ever." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." Joe said with a shrug, being modest.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Vann." Phoebe said with a smile as she extended to Joe her hand.

"Same to you Miss Thunderman." Joe said with his own smile as he shook her hand. After their hand shake, a beeping noise came from Joe lab coat, making the scientist taking it out to reveal his cell phone. "I better go' my niece is getting married soon and I cannot be late."

"Aw~ you're such a family man." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Family is important." Joe said putting away his phone. "Plus I'm the priest, so I better hurry. Good day Miss Thunderman." Joe said as he then left leaving a surprised Phoebe at the fact that Joe really was a priest.

'I have one good imagination.' Phoebe thought remembering the **disturbing** daydream she had a few days ago.

**The next day at the Thunderman's house**

Max was sitting on the couch, strumming his guitar to pass the time. Suddenly Billy and Nora appeared next to Max.

"Max, can we borrow some money?" Nora asked.

"No." Max said. Nora's eyes started to glow, ready to use her laser eye beams, but Max used his telekinesis to bring up a mirror in front of his guitar as Nora shot her eye beams, only for it to ricochet off the mirror and hit a statue.

"Mom, Nora destroyed a statue." Max called out.

"Nora." Barb said as she came and saw thee now destroyed statue. "Aw geez. Max do you think I can borrow some money from you to buy a new one?"

"Depends. How much did that statue cost?" Max asked.

"Two thousand dollars."

"I don't think you'll be able to pay me back until November." Max said.

"Max, I'm going to need some money for a meaturduckballizza." Hank said coming down the stairs.

"And the asking never stops." Max said.

"Well I'm leaving." Phoebe said as she head for the door.

"I'm not lending you money." Max said.

"I wasn't going to ask, but if you're offering." Phoebe said as she then opened the door only for Cherry to come right through the door, run up to Max and suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Cherry said as she continued to hug Max.

"Okay, why are you hugging Max?" Phoebe asked.

"Max gave me forty thousand of the fifty thousand dollars so I could get something I always wanted." Cherry said as she walked a bit away from Max and stomped her feet as she started floating in the air. "I used it to create anti-gravity shoes!" Cherry cheered as everyone looked at her with shock, except Max who just smiled. "They're both functional and super stylish!" Cherry exclaimed as she then descended to the ground. "Oh and here." Cherry said taking out money. "I had a left over ten thousand, so I wanted you to have it." Cherry said extending it to Max.

"Nah, I can't take that." Max said shocking Cherry and his family.

"Thank you~." Hank said as he took the cash and started counting the cash with a grin.

"Wait, so Max actually did something nice?" Phoebe asked still in shock.

"Yeah~." Cherry said with a smile as she turned back to Max. "You really are a nice guy Max." Cherry said with a smile.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Max said placing his guitar on the side and standing up. "First off I'm not a nice guy, I'm-" but then suddenly Cherry kissed him on the cheek. "A **very** nice guy when I feel like it." Max immediately said.

"Ugh." Phoebe said with disgust at the kiss. "Anyway I'm going to meet Link at the park."

"Bye Phoebe." Cherry said.

"Later Dweebe." Max said.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Thunderman. I Mean Max and Cherry! That's what I meant, heh, heh, later." Phoebe said as she quickly left leaving everyone confused.

"There is something seriously wrong with that girl." Max said shaking his head.

"Yeah." Billy agreed. "So when did you two get married?" Billy asked Max and Cherry getting blank looks from the two.

As Phoebe was ready to leave, she heard an 'ahem' making her turn to see Colosso on one of the porch plants.

"I believe we still have some business to be taken care of; and my cage is extra filthy today." Colosso said.

"Ugh~." Phoebe whined with disgust. "Look, I'll clean it up after my date with Link."

"Hank! Barb! Phoebe Cheated Yes-"

"Okay, okay!"

**Inside Max's Lair**

Phoebe stared at the mess that was Colosso's cage and it wasn't pretty.

"I think whatever innocence I had left is now gone." Phoebe said with her face twisted in disgust.

"Now get to cleaning." Colosso ordered as Phoebe then grabbed the cleaning supplies. "Oh and I took the liberty to use you toothbrush to clean it a bit." Colosso said as he then chuckled evilly.

Phoebe groaned as she then put on a gas mask to be prepared for the horrifying mess she was about to encounter.

End of Chapter 2

Now this was a fun and great chapter. I enjoyed making Joe Vann.

I'm just happy that I got to post this bad boy before season 3 premiered. To all you Thunderman fans, I want to say that I hope you're all excited about the new season like I am. And for Chex fans, fingers crossed that there will be moments between the two this season.

All I can say now is I hope you all enjoyed and thank you all for reading.

Takeshi1225, out!


	3. Dances, Jealousy and Mayhem!

The Girl Who Tamed a Villain's Heart

Hello my fellow Thundermans fans! Well the season premiere happened and it was great! Max still being wicked yet still has his moments of morals. One of the reasons why he's one of my two favorite characters; the other is Colosso.

So it seems Dark Mayhem might be in more episodes and now I bet there are people wondering the mystery behind that mask. Personally, I feel that Dark Mayhem might be a woman.

Hey, imagine if Cherry was Dark Mayhem; that would be hilarious!

Hahahahahahahaha!

…

…

…

There might be chance that I jinxed us Chex fans.

…

…

…

On with the story!

**Chapter 3: Dances, Jealousy and Mayhem!**

In the Thundermans home, Barb and Hank were expanding Chloe's speaking knowledge of Spanish that she apparently knew how to speak after her last growth spurt. Barb was kneeling in front of Chloe and held flash cards with numbers on them and Chloe's job was say their name in Spanish, while Hank was 'supervising' the whole thing… on the couch… with a candy bar in his hand.

"Cinco, Seis, Siete, Ocho, Nueve, Diez."

"Great job Chloe. I'm so proud of you!" Barb cheered with joy.

"That's my girl!" Hank exclaimed with a grin.

"Once, Doce, Threce, Catorce, Quince, Dieciseis."

"Whoa, I don't even have those last four." Barb said with surprise. Suddenly the tune of an ice cream truck was heard within the house making Hank and Chloe gasp.

"The ice cream truck!" Hank cheered as he stood up from the couch and got into position. "Thunder Man, A-" but then Chloe teleported away. "Hey, no far, I can't do that." Hank whined before he continued his chant. "Away!" And then he flew through the roof. Barb then noticed that Hank's wallet was on the coffee table.

"Oh Hank." Barb said as she stood up. "Electriss… out the front door." Once Barb went out the door, Max poked his head out from the staircase that led to his room to see if the cost was clear. After confirming that he was alone, he grinned as he brought up a bunch of building supplies, paint and a ladder.

"Going somewhere Max?" Phoebe said from the stairs. Max cursed his bad luck that Miss Goodie Two-Shoes caught him in the act. "Next time, don't bring up stuff that sounds like preparations for a construction site." Phoebe said with a smirk.

"Well it wouldn't sound like that if Cherry helped me build the silencer watch." Max said with annoyance.

"Silencer watch?" Phoebe questioned after coming down the stairs.

"It's supposed to be a watch that surrounds you in a bubble and mutes any sound you make. It would have been perfect for stealing stuff, like the cookies after midnight." Max said as he then dropped the stuff he was carrying. "Why did Cherry's mom have to take her and her siblings on a little family vacation?" Max whined.

"I don't like it either Max, but when it comes down to it family comes first and even as much as we want to be, we're not Cherry's family." Phoebe reasoned.

"I don't care about family."

"Well that's because you're you." Phoebe said. Max had to nod in agreement to that comment.

"_Alert, alert, Cherry at front door back from vacation._" The Thunder Monitor spoke.

Max and Phoebe looked at each other before they bolted to the door to be the first to answer it.

"I'm closer." Max said with a grin, but Phoebe used her telekinesis to trip Max.

"Ha." Phoebe said as she got closer to the door, but Max used his ice breath to freeze Phoebe in place.

"Ha ha ha." Max laughed as he ran up to the door and opened it.

"Hi Max." Cherry greeted.

"Cherry." Max said as he then hugged Cherry.

"Wow, what a warm welcome." Cherry said as Max separated from her.

"It's great that you're back, we have a lot of work to do." Max said as he wrapped his arm Cherry's neck and lead her inside. "We can finally build that silencer watch, make more dastardly dangerous weapons, oh and we can continue to make that giant robot! I haven't touched it since you left."

"Aw~ that's so sweet of you." Cherry said with a touched smile, but then she noticed her best friend frozen "You froze Phoebe?!"

"What? No~. It's a… a gift to welcome you back. I felt I really captured the annoyance she oozes out quite well." Max said as he made a frame hand sign in frozen Phoebe's direction.

"Max." Cherry said with her arms crossed.

"What? You don't like it?" Max asked.

"Change her back. You shouldn't do that to your sister." Cherry said.

"Geez, alright. Everyone's a critic." Max said as he used his heat breath to unfreeze Phoebe. Phoebe took a step forward, but stopped, blinked a couple of time and noticed Cherry next to Max.

"Cherry!" Phoebe cheered with a smile, but then she grab her head from pain. "Ow. Brain freeze." Phoebe said before she cheered again. "Cherry!" And then hugged her best friend. "I'm so glad you're here! We have a lot of stuff to do." Phoebe said.

"Yeah~ after me and her finish our inventions." Max said pulling Cherry away from Phoebe.

"Oh no, she is not building your stupid 'taking over the world' stuff today." Phoebe said pulling Cherry back.

"Uh, yes she does, she loves it more than doing girly stuff with you." Max said making Phoebe gasp.

"How dare you! Cherry loves doing stuff with me than building rusty junk with you!" Phoebe retorted making Max gasp.

"How dare you call my babies rusty junk?!" Max said as he and Phoebe then started playing tug of war with Cherry's arms.

"She's hanging out with me!"

"No, she's building stuff with me!"

"No me!"

"You mean me!"

"Mall!"

"Lair!"

"Clothes!"

"Transducers!"

"Make up!"

"Oil stains!"

"Mani Pedis!"

"Elbow Grease!"

"Stop it!" Cherry shouted as she pulled her hands away from the twins. "You two have been fighting over me for weeks now! And as flattering as it is, I have to put my foot down." Cherry said as she stomped her foot down only for her foot to squish something making the three look down to see a Sloppy Joe sandwich.

"Huh. Dad's been looking for that Sloppy Joe." Max said pointing at the sandwich.

"Ew." Was all Cherry could say with a look of disgust on her face.

**A bit later**

Cherry managed to clean her shoe as Max and Phoebe continued to argue in the background.

"For the last time, Cherry and I are going to get our hair, nails and make up done!"

"Don't you girls think you've done that a bit too much?"

Cherry groaned as she continued to clean her shoe.

'Don't those two ever stop fight?' Cherry thought. The door then opened to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Thunderman and Chloe, with the little girl and Hank having ice cream in their hands.

"Cherry, hello, good to see you again." Barb greeted the blonde girl with a smile.

"Hello Mrs. Thunder- Whoa~" Cherry noticed Chloe looking older than she last saw her. "What happened to Chloe?" Cherry asked.

"She had he final growth spurt." Hank said as he licked his chunky double chocolate ice cream on a cone. "And that's not all she got. Show her Chloe." Hank said to his daughter with a smile. Chloe then suddenly vanished and then reappeared next to Cherry, sitting on the couch making the blonde yelp in surprise.

"Wow." Was all Cherry could say as she was staring at the grinning Chloe.

"Amazing, right?" Phoebe said.

"Really wish I had that power." Max said.

"To rob banks?" Phoebe said with a blank look.

"No, to put whoopee cushions on everyone's seats at school quicker, but that's even better!" Max said with a grin.

"Hey, I've been looking for this!" Hank said with a huge smile as he grabbed the Sloppy Joe that was on the coffee table. "Nothing goes better with ice cream than a Sloppy Joe. Well except for hotdogs, burgers, steak, meatballs, sausage, buffalo wings, turkey, piz-"

"We get it daddy." Chloe said.

"Why does it look squished?" Hank asked.

"Cherry stomped on it." Max said.

"By accident!" Cherry quickly said to make it clear that it wasn't on purpose. Hank looked at his now squished sandwich for a moment with a blank look.

"Did you step in anything else before my sandwich?" Hank asked.

"No."

"Then alright!" Hank cheered as he was about to eat it.

"Hank!" Barb exclaimed in disgust.

"What?"

"You can't eat it, that's just disgusting." Barb said with disgust.

"Oh come on Barb, a Sloppy Joe's a Sloppy Joe." Hank said as he was about to eat it, but then Electriss electrocuted the sandwich, making it burnt, which was a warning to her husband. "Then again I think this might give me indigestion." Hank said as he headed for the kitchen.

"I think I got the last of it off of my shoe." Cherry said.

"Good then we can head for the mall." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Hey, I said she was going to invent stuff with me." Max said.

"Yeah, but no one cares what you think." Phoebe said.

"Actually I do." Cherry said.

"That's because she has a crush on Max." Chloe said making Cherry blush and grossing out Phoebe at being reminded about that.

"You really should stop talking with Billy." Phoebe said.

"Not a chance sister." Chloe said shaking her head 'no'.

"Come on Cherry, who do you want to hang out with? Me, your best friend ever who only cares about your well-being and sanity, or Max, the psycho who only wants to use you to build him evil stuff."

"Hey I would never do that to her!" Max said getting miffed by what Phoebe said surprising her and their mother. "I mean… yeah, so what? I wouldn't do that to her! Doesn't mean I'm good guy now!"

"But you are soft now." Chloe said with a small grin making Phoebe giggled.

"No one asked you half pint." Max said.

"No one even called you good but you." Chloe said making Max groan angrily.

"Cherry, would you just already choose to hang out with me in my lair and tell Phoebe to buzz off." Max said.

"Like she would choose hanging out with you over me."

"At least she would be doing something productive." Max said making Phoebe gasp.

"How dare you! I do a whole bunch of productive things!" Phoebe retorted.

"Name one thing." Max said.

"Well, if you must-"

"Besides ballet." Max said.

"… Well there's… uh… Cherry let's just go."

"Yeah, to my lair." Max said.

"No! To the mall!"

"Lair!"

"Mall!"

"Lair!"

"Mall!"

"How about you all go to the mall? All three of you." Barb suddenly said.

"I think that's a good idea." Cherry agreed. Hopefully it would stop the twins from arguing. Max and Phoebe then looked at each other.

"You okay with that?" Phoebe asked.

"No. You?"

"Not at all. Let's go." Phoebe said as she, Max and Cherry started heading out the door.

"Thank you." Cherry whispered to Barb getting a nod and smile from the retired super heroine as she then closed the door once they left and then sighed a breath of relief.

"Wow. That is one crazy triangle." Chloe said surprising her mother. Hank then came out of the kitchen with a box in his hands.

"Hank, what's with the box?" Barb asked.

"I'm going give my sandwich a proper burial Barb. It was too good to be thrown out in the trash." Hank said with sadness as he started to cry for his lost and then held the box close to his chest.

**The mall**

"So wait, if you both got banned then how are you able to come back?" Cherry asked.

"Max got us off of it with his hacking skills." Phoebe said.

"Both of you?" Cherry said, surprised that Max helped out his sister.

"Yep. Max was actually 'kind' enough to help." Phoebe said with quote fingers when she said the word kind.

"And all it cost was my new ringtone." Max said with a smirk as he took out his phone and pressed a phone as Phoebe's voice was then heard from it.

"_Max is the greatest! Max is the greatest! I wish I was as cool as him!" _Phoebe's voice sang from the phone with a hint of annoyance in it.

"I thought it was only on video?!" Phoebe exclaimed with shock.

"Then I put it as my ringtone, the sound for when I get on my computer and my new alarm clock." Max said with a smug smile as Phoebe glared at him.

"Max!" The three heard someone call out making them turn to see Sarah Diggings running up to them making Max scream a bit. "It's so great to see you! Like my new skirt?"

"There's pasta sauce on it." Max said.

"Where?" Sarah questioned looking at her skirt, giving Max the opportunity to run away. "Oh, you can't escape my love Max Thunderman!" Sarah called out with a grin as she chased after Max.

'Way to go Sarah. Now it's just me and Cherry.' Phoebe thought with a smile. "Oh well, too bad for Max. Guess it's just you and me now Cherry." Phoebe said with a grin as she turned to Cherry, but then developed a confused look on her face as she saw the miffed look on Cherry's face. "Cherry? Is something wrong?" Phoebe asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm trying to melt Sarah with heat vision, but I'm so angry that I can't like your bow obsessed sister." Cherry said as she groaned, trying harder to create heat from her eyes.

'Oh right, she has a huge crush on Max too. Darn it!' Phoebe thought. "Well don't worry about Max; he'll be fine." Phoebe said.

"You can say that again." Max said as he walked up to the two.

"How'd you get rid of Sarah so fast?" Phoebe asked with a confused and surprised look on her face.

"Well I ran into the boy's bathroom, hopefully losing her, but apparently even the society's rules on boys and girls having different bathrooms in public places doesn't even stop her, so I froze her into a statue." Max explained.

"What?! Did anyone see you?!"

"No, and even if they did, who cares, the mall sells food that makes people see things and trust me, it definitely smelled like mall food 'afterhours' in there, if you know what I mean." Max said as he and the girls became disgusted by the last part. "Either way, I'm sure mall security will deal with it." Max said.

"Max!" Phoebe exclaimed her brother's name at his irresponsible nature. Phoebe then sighed as she decided to clean up Max's mess… again. "I'll deal with this. You two stay here until I get back." Phoebe said as she ran off towards what all girls considered 'the forbidden zone.'

"Did you really freeze Sarah?" Cherry asked wondering if he actually was joking or not.

"Nah. She rushed into a mall cop's smoothie, spilling it on the floor, getting her kicked out." Max confessed with a smirk.

"Then why did you lie to Phoebe?" Cherry asked.

"So I could be alone with you." Max said.

"Oh Max, I don't know what to say." Cherry said with a smile, a blush and touching the bottom of her hair.

"Was there supposed to be something to say?" Max questioned, clueless of Cherry's affections. "Anyway, I found a technology store that doubles as a futuristic hardware store. Come on." Max said.

"That sounds awesome! But Phoebe told us to stay here." Cherry said.

"They have a real life robot that looks like Robot King Kong~."

"She can find us later! Lead the way!" Cherry exclaimed as she then followed Max to the store.

**That night at Max's Lair**

Max was on his bed looking through his phone, laughing every time he swiped the screen. Colosso, sitting on Max's table, stared at Max with a bored, dull expression (if rabbits could make one that is) at Max's behavior and it made him want to whack the kid in the head with a carrot. And he did do it, but after doing so, Max just continued to keep his attention on the phone.

"You know it's no fun when you just keep giggling at your phone instead of coming up with another evil scheme to make everyone miserable." Colosso said.

"Huh? Oh sorry, what was that?" Max asked looking up from his phone.

"Oh, I just asked you to get me a picture of your mother." Colosso said getting a blank look from Max. "Anyway, how about you stop giggling and do something evil."

"Okay, first off, men do not giggle, they chuckle, and second, I can't help it. Cherry and I had such a great time at that store! We even made some of the technology nerds cry by making an android in a new record time!" Max said with a grin.

"You made a human android with Orange?" Colosso questioned with surprise.

"I never said it was human." Max said. "And her name's not Orange, it's Cherry." Max corrected with a small glare.

"Whoa~ defending little Miss Ditz? That's a new one." Colosso said. Max's moth was opened as he realized that Colosso was right. "Looks like someone has gone soft." Colosso teased with a smirk, but then Max suddenly used his telekinesis to raise Colosso, hitting his head against the ceiling making him go 'ow' before being falling back onto the table he was originally on. "That's more like it." Colosso said as he felt a major headache. "However that doesn't mean that you haven't gained a soft spot for the blonde."

"I haven't gone soft." Max said with his arms crossed.

"All the evidence is against you! You enjoy building new inventions with her, you want to hang out with her more, and you get a jealous look whenever she's with Phoebe and not you." Colosso then jumped and took Max's phone, then landed safely on a table. "And you have sixty eight pictures that were taken today, twenty six of them with Cherry while the rest of them also have her in them." Colosso said showing off a few picture on the phone from Max's phone making the evil genius look away from it. "And not to mention that I hear you calling her name while you're asleep."

"I don't mean her. I've been dreaming of eating cherries lately." Max tried defending himself.

"Really? Because I didn't know that you could each cherries by kissing them." Colosso retorted making Max stay silent. "Admit it kid. You got it bad." Colosso said.

"I don't have feelings for Cherry." Max said.

"Really?" Colosso said still not believing him.

"Of course! It's not like I always think about her. Or her bouncy hair… or her smile… her soft, soft hands… her brain that incredible for inventing, except for anything else… and her twinkling eyes that shine so bright that thousands of mega bomb with the concentrated power of the sun all exploding at the same time would feel so envious… and her laughter that happens to-"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Romeo. You got it worse than I thought." Colosso said with shock and disgust.

"I do not have it bad." Max said nervously as he started to doubt himself.

"You just said that her eyes shined brighter than thousands of mega bombs powered by the sun's farts." Colosso said.

"I never said farts." Max corrected.

"Exactly." Colosso said narrowing his eyes.

"I… well I… I wa… You have been eating too many vegetables!" Max said as he then headed upstairs.

"Excuses and denial. Kid's really got it bad." Colosso said. "Now how am I going to get a picture of Barb for my cage?" Colosso wondered.

**The Next Day at Hiddenville High**

Max, Cherry and Phoebe were sitting outside eating lunch.

"So I was thinking that maybe when I finally become a supervillain that we'd build a flying lair spaceship that way we'd see everyone like ants all the time. It's a good view, trust me." Max said to Cherry with a grin.

"She would never help a supervillain like you want to be." Phoebe said. 'At least I hope.'

"Hm… I don't know." Cherry said rubbing her chin making Phoebe smile. "Can we put a shrink ray on it? You know to blow people's minds by shrinking places like the Grand Canyon." Cherry suggested with an excited grin.

"We can and more!" Max said with excitement as he and Cherry high fived each other. Phoebe groaned at the pair's closeness.

'Things were simpler when they never really talked to each other much.' Phoebe thought.

"**Attention. Attention nerds, jocks, jerks, dorks and C students, I got something that I'm being paid extras to tell you all." **Bradford said through a megaphone in his hand gaining everyone's attention. **"I'm just warning you now that this could get boring. The school has enough funding for something dumb and pointless, so this Friday is the Arbor Day dance." **Bradford announced.

"But Arbor Day was in April." Phoebe said out loud.

"**I'm aware of that Miss Thunderman. No one likes a know it all." **Bradford said through his megaphone.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Max said with a smile, earning a glare from Phoebe.

"**But since we didn't have a dance that day as scheduled by the school board, they are forcing us- I mean, 'allowing' us to have one. It's the Late Arbor Day Dance. A day where you dance, have fun and feel guilty for not planting a tree. Anyway back to your mashed potatoes." **Bradford said, but then someone whispered something to Bradford's ear. "It's not mashed potatoes? Then what is it?" Bradford asked, but when the person whispered the answer he covered his mouth as he almost vomited. After swallowing the barf back down, Bradford shuddered as the answered echoed within his head. "I'll be at the doctor getting my stomach pumped." Bradford said as he then left.

"A dance? Who cares about that?" Max mumbled.

"A dance? I'm so excited!" Cherry cheered.

"Me too, we should go together." Max immediately said surprising Phoebe and Cherry. 'Why did I just say that?!' Max wondered.

"Really?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, why not? We go together, have fun, dance and all that other stuff." Max said with a grin. 'Why am I saying this stuff?!'

"Yeah! That'll be great!" Cherry exclaimed with excitement and joy. She was finally going to go on a date with Max. Okay maybe not a 'date' date, but it was close to one and she was ecstatic about it.

"Yeah, all three of us can go together!" Phoebe said.

"Huh?" Cherry and Max said looking at her.

"We could go together! You know what they say: three is better than two." Phoebe said with grin wrapping her arms around Cherry and Max bringing them close into a group hug.

"Yeah, and they also say: three's a crowd." Max mumbled with annoyance.

**After school at the Thunderman's house**

Barb was busy playing 'peek-a-boo' with Chloe, or at least she was trying to as the youngest Thunderman stared at her mother with a blank look on her face.

"Where's Chloe?" Barb questioned as her eyes were covered. "Here she is!" Barb exclaimed with a grin as she pulled her hands away from her eyes. Chloe just stared at her mom for a minute before speaking.

"Really mommy? I'm not a baby anymore." Chloe said.

"Well you were just a few days ago." Barb said. "Oh, I miss those days."

"Not me; I'm happy to not be wearing diapers anymore." Chloe said. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Max and Phoebe arguing again.

"Why are you even trying to convince me not to go? I love and respect Arbor Day more than you!" Phoebe argued.

"And yet you never planted a tree." Max said with a smug smirk.

"Uh, yes I did, I planted one in the backyard and named it after the greatest hero of all time. Oprah." Phoebe said with her arms crossed.

"Oh. Was that what that shrub was? I thought that was just something for the passing dogs to 'use'." Max said making Phoebe gape with disgust.

"Okay, I'm just going to ask. What are you two arguing about now?" Barb asked turning to her eldest children.

"Max is trying to convince me not to go to the Arbor Day Dance." Phoebe said.

"Arbor Day?" Barb questioned with confusion.

"That's so two thousand late." Chloe said shaking her head.

"That's why it's called the Late Arbor Day Dance. And if you can't remember that then you shouldn't go with me and Cherry." Max said.

"Nice try Max." Phoebe said with annoyance.

"Wait, you two are going with Cherry?" Barb asked.

"No, I wanted to go with Cherry, but then Dweebe here said 'we should all go together! Three's better than two.'" Max said ending with a horrible Phoebe impression.

"Well you know-"

"Wait, Max you want to go to the Dance with Cherry?" Barb asked.

"Yeah." Max said crossing his arms.

"Alone?" Barb questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…"

"Oh! My baby's growing up!" Barb cheered with excitement as she then hugged her eldest son who was blushing now.

"W-what? No, I am not growing up! Unless you're talking about me becoming the greatest supervillain ever, then yeah, you're right." Max quickly defending himself as he pushed his mom away.

"Aw~ my baby boy has a crush. I have to tell your aunt!" Barb said with much joy as she ran off towards the phone.

"No, wait!" Max cried.

"You have a crush on Cherry?" Phoebe asked with shock.

"No. I just wanted to go with her to initiate a legendary prank that'll ruin the dance!" Max shouted with an evil grin and rubbing his hands evilly as well.

"You evil monster! How dare you use Cherry like that! I am going to stop you no matter what!" Phoebe exclaimed with new determination as she took out her phone to text Cherry and ran upstairs. Max sighed with relief, happy that his annoying sister was gone.

"Thank goodness she's gone." Max whispered with relief, but then he noticed the look that his youngest sister was giving him. "What?"

"You got it bad~" Chloe said.

"Who asked you?!" Max exclaimed.

"Uh, you just did." Chloe said.

"Well, um, uh… who asked you?!" Max then ran off into his lair.

"He's got it bad~" Chloe said shaking her head before teleporting to the couch then grabbing the T.V. remote and turning on the black box to watch some cartoons.

**The next day at school**

At school Cherry confronted Max about what Phoebe had texted her last night. She wanted to text Max last night, but it was game night that night and even though she'd rather hang with Max, she would never want to argue with her mother about spending time with the family.

"So to be clear, you didn't mean it when you said that you wanted to create a legendary prank at the dance?" Cherry asked just to be clear with Max told her that he was lying about the prank.

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?" Max said only to get a dull 'are you serious?' look from Cherry. "Never mind." Max said realizing his wrong choice of words.

"Then… why did you lie to Phoebe?" Cherry asked.

"Because she would ruin everything if she joined us." Max said.

"How so?" Cherry asked.

"Because I just want to go with you." Max said speaking his mind shocking Cherry and making her blush. "I mean… because you're my only friend." Max said.

"What about the guys from your band?" Cherry asked.

"I mean you're my only friend who gets me." Max said.

"Aw~ Max, that's so sweet." Cherry said with a smile.

"I am not sweet! I am a super villain!" Max quickly said.

"You can say that again." A passing Bradford said.

"Wait, I have an idea." Cherry said with a grin. "Excuse me, Principal Bradford!" Cherry called out as she hurried up to Hiddenville's principal.

"For the last time Cherry, I'm sure an F doesn't mean fantastic." Bradford said turning to the blonde.

"… Are you a hundred percent sure?" Cherry asked getting an annoyed dull look from Bradford. "Anyway, I was wondering that could anyone bring someone who doesn't go to Hiddenville High to the dance?" Cherry asked.

"Actually they could but that would require a ticket that cost twenty bucks." Bradford said.

"Where can I get a ticket?" Cherry asked.

"Right here." Bradford said taking out a roll of tickets from his pocket.

"Great!" Cherry cheered with a grin, but after a few moments she turned to Max and asked. "Max, can I borrow twenty bucks?" Earning a disbelieved look from the young Thunderman before he took out some money from his pocket.

**After school at the Thunderman's house**

Phoebe was on the couch texting to Kelsey, trying to find a way to not think of Max; boy did she wish that was easier said than done. Suddenly Cherry burst through the door with Max casually following with his hands in his pocket.

"Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe!" Cherry repeated her best friend's name as she ran up to her.

"If you're repeating my name a lot than that means there's something exciting you want to tell me." Phoebe said with a smile, but then she frowned when she saw her brother. "Hello Max."

"Mutant." Max said with a smirk.

"That's a new one. Well played." Phoebe admitted earning a small bow from her brother.

"You won't believe what Max-" Phoebe then grabbed a nearby pillow and held it close, acting as a sort of shield. "And I got you." That was enough to make Phoebe lower the pillow shield. "Check it!" Cherry exclaimed with a grin as she gave Phoebe a ticket to the dance.

"What's this?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm glad you asked. It's an incredible new invention that they call a_ ticket_." Max said with a smirk putting emphasis on the word 'ticket' earning a blank yet annoyed look from Phoebe.

"It's a ticket that allows anyone who doesn't go to Hiddenville High to go to the dance. We got it so you could invite Link." Cherry said with a smile.

"Really?!" Phoebe said with excitement getting a nod from Cherry. "You guys are the best!" Phoebe cheered as she hugged both Max and Cherry.

"Okay, okay, your two seconds of mushiness are up." Max said feeling uncomfortable with the form of affection his sister was giving him.

"I have to text Linkie! No… I have to call him!" Phoebe said with a grin as her and Cherry squealed with excitement as Phoebe then dialed Link as she ran upstairs.

"Hey Linkie poo, guess what? Well yes, but I always love you." Phoebe said as she vanished upstairs.

"Great, now we won't have to worry about her hanging out with us at the dance like a hawk eyeing a mouse." Max said.

"We're good people." Cherry said with a smile.

"You're good, not me, remember?" Max said.

"Right, right, but you didn't have to buy that ticket, you know?" Cherry said. Max opened his mouth, but found nothing coming out of it.

"Darn… can't argue with that." Max said with a pout as he mentally berated himself.

"Still, I got the feeling that this will be a good dance." Cherry said with a smile.

"And why's that?" Max asked.

"… Because I'll be with you." Cherry said with a blush. Max couldn't help, but smile at her as she smiled back at him, but then a flash came out of nowhere making them flinch a bit and blink a bit as they turned to see Mrs. Thunderman with a camera.

"Oh~ my baby has a date! This is so sweet!" Barb cheered with a grin.

"Mom!" Max exclaimed with embarrassment as he and Cherry blushed at her comment.

**The next day at school**

Before first period, Cherry and Phoebe were talking about the dance with Phoebe talking about Link coming. "Link said that he was so excited about going to the dance with me. I'm so excited!" Phoebe cheered with a grin.

"That's great! Lucky that he's not busy that day." Cherry said.

"Actually his cousin's recital is that day, but he said he was going to skip out on it." Phoebe said.

"Isn't that kind of rude and mean?" Cherry questioned.

"Yeah, but his dad would be proud of him." Phoebe said like it was nothing with a simple dismissing wave. "Anyway, I'll see you later Cherry." Phoebe said.

"Later Pheebs." Cherry said as she and Phoebe gave each other air kisses on their cheeks (you know that French custom thing where they kiss you on the cheeks, but theirs never made contact) and then hugged each other before Phoebe left. Cherry was taking out some essential from her locker and then when she took them out, the locker door was suddenly slammed shut. Cherry turned to see Sarah Diggings who looked very unhappy, in fact she looked pretty miffed. "Oh hey Sarah." Cherry greeted the math nerd with a smile.

"Don't 'hey Sarah' me hussy." Sarah said with a ticked off tone, shocking Cherry with her choice of words, and scaring her a bit. "I heard you were going out with Max to the dance. How dare you steal my man you no good dimwitted tart!"

"That was very mean." Cherry said feeling hurt by the words.

"I know, that was totally uncalled for, but it felt so right!" Sarah said sounding sincerely guilty, but then went back to crazy threatening. "Listen here dummy."

"Dummy?" Cherry repeated with more hurt in her feelings.

"Max is mine and no one is going to take him from me. I better not see you at the dance, because if I see you anywhere near Max at all, even if you are in the same room, I will destroy you!" Sarah said with a scary threatening tone, scaring Cherry immensely. "Anyway, later Cherry, you better not go out with Max!" Sarah said sounding nice at first but then went back to threatening before leaving a frightened Cherry.

"… I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes." Cherry said with fear.

**After third period**

Max was looking over a notebook that he dubbed as his future prank planner.

"Nah too easy." Max said as he flipped a page. "Too cheesy." Max flipped the page again. "Interesting, but too complicated." Max then flipped the page only for his eyes to widen with shock. "Whoa~… saving that for city hall." Max said flipping the page.

"How could you!" Oyster said appearing in front of Max.

"Hey Oyster." Max greeted his best friend.

"Hey Max." Oyster said with a grin, but then remembered what he was doing. "I mean, don't 'hey Oyster' me! How could you!"

"How could I what?" Max questioned with confusion.

"You know what." Oyster retorted confusing Max even more.

"… No, I don't." Max said.

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Oh~ yes you do."

"No… I don't at all."

"Oh ho ho, yes you-"

"Oyster!"

"What?" Oyster questioned with confusion.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, like at all." Max said

"Oh." Oyster said and stood silent for a few moments before speaking. "You're dating Cherry behind my back!" Oyster shouted.

"What? I am not dating Cherry!" Max shouted. "Wait, why does that bother you?" Max asked with confusion.

"Dude, you always knew that I had a crush on Cherry." Oyster said as if it was obvious, shocking Max.

"No I didn't!" Max said with complete shock.

"Really? Huh." Oyster said surprised that Max never noticed. "Well I do."

"You got to be kidding me!" Max exclaimed still in shock, then he noticed that Gideon was walking pass them. "Gideon!" Max called out his other friend's name.

"I wasn't in your house trying to find Phoebe's phone number, I swear!" Gideon quickly said making his fellow bandmates raise their eyebrows at him.

"Did you know that Oyster has a crush on Cherry?" Max asked, wanting to know if it was obvious that the laid-back guitarist had a thing for Cherry.

"No." A now shocked Gideon said.

"Well did you know that Max is always hanging out with her all the time?" Oyster asked.

"No. What else are you guys hiding from me?" An even more shocked Gideon said.

"Either way I'm not happy! I thought were friends Max, but now I realize that you are a girl stealer! How could you? I don't ever want to see you again!" A miffed Oyster said before turning and leaving. Max and Gideon looked at his retreating form with surprise, but then Oyster came back and walked up to Max. "By the way, are we still going to practice this Saturday, because my mom has a softball game that day." Oyster said getting stoic look from Max.

"Mothers are important." Gideon admitted with a shrug.

"Shut up Gideon." Max said.

**After school, the Thunderman household**

Max came right through the door with Phoebe and threw his backpack onto the couch as he headed into the kitchen. Phoebe, being curious and concerning, followed him to ask what was wrong. Their mother was there with Chloe when Max came in and opened the fridge door.

"Max, what's bugging you?" Phoebe asked, but her response was being frozen by Max thanks to his cold breath.

"That's cold." Chloe said. Max took out a whole jug of orange juice, closed the door and found a batch of brownies on the kitchen counter and took one before using his teeth to take off the cap on the jug of orange juice then took a huge bite from the brownie then taking a huge gulp of orange juice from the jug.

"Okay, what's wrong Max?" Barb asked.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Max questioned after swallowing the juice and brownie bits that was in his mouth a moment or two ago.

"Well you usually eat like your father whenever something's bothering you." Barb said. Max looked at the jug and brownie and had to admit that his mother was right.

"I've become my father… I thought I would be at least forty before it happened." Max said.

"Come here baby." Barb said patting the seat next to her, but Max just stared at her stoically. "Or, you know, you could stay standing. Now tell mommy what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." Max said as he then took another bite from his brownie.

"It's about Cherry again, isn't it?" Chloe asked.

"Who asked you?!" Max exclaimed as bits of brownie crumbs fell out of his mouth.

"Oh honey, don't fret, when two people fight-"

"Mom, me and Cherry didn't have a fight, it was me and Oyster." Max said.

"Oh~ I get it now; it's because of that crush Oyster has on Cherry." Barb said.

"You knew?!" Max questioned with shock.

"Well yeah, I'm a girl, boy's feelings are so easy to read for us females." Barb said.

"I see confusion, annoyance and some wounded pride from Max's look." Chloe said.

"That's my girl." Barb said with a grin as she and her daughter high fived, but then she felt bad from the glare Max was giving her and Chloe. "That sounded really bad, didn't it?"

"Yeah." Max said with a tone that said 'obviously'.

"Look Max, friends always fight, but since this is about you both like liking the same girl-"

"I don't like like Cherry!" Max exclaimed, getting tired of the same accusation.

"And I'm the tooth fairy, here's a quarter." Chloe said extending a quarter in Max's direction.

"You're almost as bad as Phoebe." Max said starting to get really annoyed with his younger sister.

"Max, if Oyster is a true friend, he will forgive you later on." Barb said.

"But I didn't do anything wrong." Max said.

"Feelings makes people exaggerate things sometimes, and Oyster looks like those kinds of guys." Barb said.

"This is true. He didn't speak to me for a week for not getting friendship rings with him." Max said.

"Now, back to Cherry." Barb said making Max groan with annoyance. "One thing I'm going to tell you is that if you feel like spending time with Cherry then you shouldn't let things stand between the both of you."

"Yeah, I know; I never let Phoebe get in the way." Max said.

"But a little advice for your dance this Friday, compliment how she looks that night, get her something to drink, give her some space to let her talk to her friends and don't be afraid to ask her to dance." Barb said.

"Mom, I'm not going to do any of that stuff." Max said.

"Man up Max, Billy's got more guts than you." Chloe said making Max adopted a shocked look complete with a gaped mouth.

"I heard that all the way from down here! That was priceless!" Colosso called out as his laughter echoed from downstairs.

"I'm gonna get that bunny." Max said feeling ticked.

"I heard that!" Colosso called out.

"Darn rabbit ears." Max said.

"Max, I understand that you're afraid of asking a girl to dance, your father was the same way." Barb said. Max was about to speak, but Barb put up her hand as a sign that she wasn't finished. "But remember, the most important thing is that you both have fun and that everything is all up to you and how natural it feels."

"… That's great. Anyway, I'm going to somewhere where I'll actually feel comfortable." Max said as he stuffed what was left of the brownie from his hand into his mouth and took two more before left.

"Max, those were for Nora's bake sale!" Barb exclaimed, but then she realized that Phoebe was still frozen. "And you forgot to unfreeze Phoebe!"

"I didn't forget." Max said as he slid down his slide. Barb just sighed and rubbed her forehead at her son's behavior.

"Don't worry mommy, I'll take care of this." Chloe said as she went up to her frozen sister, grabbed her and then teleported into Max's room.

"I have good daughters." Barb said, but then she started to think her statement over. "Well at least Phoebe and Chloe." Barb said remembering that Nora can be a troublemaking hustler. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and being a bit lazy at the moment Barb instead called out. "The door's open!" And went back to enjoy the rare moment of silence. Cherry then came in through the door and looked around for any sign of the Thundermans.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Cherry called out.

"Just the best super mother there is." Barb said making Cherry look within the kitchen to find Mrs. Thunderman.

"Mrs. Thunderman, good, I wanted to talk to you." Cherry said as she made her way to Barb.

"Really?" Barb questioned with surprise as Cherry sat next to her.

"Yeah. I have a problem." Cherry said.

"Well Cherry, I'm honored that you'd come to me, but wouldn't you rather get advice from your mother?"

"Nah. Mom takes everything too serious and exaggerates a lot making everything seem dramatic." Cherry said.

"Oh~" Barb said seeing Cherry's logic.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask, has a girl ever threaten you about going to a dance with the boy that you like?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, of course." Barb said like it was nothing.

"Really?" Cherry questioned with surprise.

"It was a little after I discovered my powers of electrokinesis; have I ever told you the story of how I got my powers?"

"No." Cherry said shaking her head.

"Oh, it's such a romantic story, see I-"

"Um, Mrs. Thunderman, not that I don't want to hear this story, and trust me I'm one for romantic stories, but I really am in desperate need for advice on how to deal with a scary girl." Cherry said.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, it was the Sadie Hawkins Dance and I decided to ask Hank to go with me, but after he said yes, news got out and this big scary girl named Margaret Bennilupe had a huge obsession for Hank and she threatened to sit on me if I take him to the dance."

"And you were scared, right?"

"Of course, she was three hundred pounds." Barb said making Cherry's eyes widen with shock. "But that didn't stop me. Well actually it did, but then Hank took a page from our favorite movie. I was sitting in my room when I heard music. I opened my window to see Hank holding up a gigantic speaker that was attached to a boom box as it played 'Dance with me' by Orleans. It was just so romantic and magical and it was then that I realized that even though I was afraid that didn't mean I should let Margaret get to me, because it was seeing those shining eyes of Hank's to realize that the dance was as important to him, probably even more than it was to me, because he would get to be with me. So I decided to get ready and then I left to the dance with Hank and it was a magical night." Barb said as she sighed dreamily remembering the memory.

"Wow… that's so romantic." Cherry said dreamily with a dreamy smile as she rested her cheek against her fist as her elbow rested against the table.

"Isn't it?" Barb said with a smile.

(Dance with me is a real song by Orleans and it is a really good song. I was just thinking up a song to use, so I just decided to choose a phrase so I went with Dance with me and found a band named Orleans who sang it and Waa La! I chose this and plus found a good song.)

"But what about Margaret?" Cherry asked.

"Well like she promised, she tried to sit on me, but let's just say that after that she had to get surgery after that." Barb said with a wink making Cherry laugh, but then the blonde looked confused.

"I don't get it." Cherry said.

"I electrocuted her butt." Barb clarified.

"Oh~. But I can't do that. I mean I would if I could, but I don't have super powers." Cherry said feeling down about not having powers. It was always a childhood dream of her own to gain super powers, but she stopped believing it was possible thanks to her siblings, but now it's a different story ever since she discovered that super heroes with super powers, although it did stink that you have to be born with these powers.

"Well you don't need super powers, because you have the best power of all." Barb said.

"My mom's deadly stare!" Cherry said with excitement.

"Actually I was talking about your mind." Barb said.

"Oh… but I'm not smart." Cherry said.

"Yes you are. Cherry you built things that seemed impossible to many including super heroes and super villains. You're amazingly smart and it's those ideas from your head that's going to help you beat this mean girl." Barb said with a smirk.

"I could build a giant laser cannon that can melt a person's body into jelly!" Cherry said with a grin.

"Maybe we should think of something less dangerous to the human body." Barb said. 'Now I see why Max likes her so much.' Suddenly Chloe teleported back into the kitchen holding a frozen Phoebe who now had a goatee drawn on her face.

"The bunny distracted me with a dance while Max drew on Phoebe's face." Chloe said.

**Friday at the Thunderman's house**

Max was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the table and texting on his phone. He was wearing a plain dark blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a black unbuttoned vest over it, black jeans and black with white sneakers. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Max called out.

"It's Link." Link said. Max used his telekinesis to open the door, allowing Link inside. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Max said as he continued to text on his phone.

Link was dressed in a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans and red with white sneakers.

"Who are you texting?" Link asked.

"Colosso." Max simply said as he then pushed the send button. Then there was laughter coming from Max's room.

"… Okay I'm just going to ask. Why are you even bothering if he's downsta-?"

"Here I come." Phoebe's voice was heard from upstairs. Phoebe came down wearing a royal blue dress that stopped at her knees, a golden chain wrapped around her neck, a black bracelet around her right wrist and designer heels that were black with gold rings attached to the front of the shoe. Link marveled with wide eyes at Phoebe's look, admiring her dress and make up that she was wearing. "How do I look?" Phoebe asked.

"All you need is a trash can wrapped around you and the look would be complete." Max said with a smirk earning a glare from his sister.

"Phoebe… you look amazing." Link said.

"Really?" Phoebe said with a grin.

"Actually no, but I can't think of any word that exists to describe exactly how beautiful you are." Link said as Phoebe made it down the stairs and up to Link.

"Aw~ Linkie." Phoebe said as she kissed Link on the cheek and hugged him.

"Ugh." Max said as he texted something to Colosso and then pressed send.

"Lol!" Colosso called out making Max chuckle. Suddenly there was another knock at the door.

"It's me~" Cherry said on the other side of the door.

"Come in." Phoebe said.

The door then slowly opened to reveal Cherry who wore a golden strapless dress that stopped a bit above her knees with the torso being all glittery while the skirt had some shine to it, a silver bracelet on her right wrist, a silver necklace with a silver outlined heart pendant with tiny diamond studs on it, a silver purse slung over her shoulder, white shoes with golden heels and a nice touch of blush on her cheeks and red lipstick paint on her lips.

Max stared at Cherry wide eyes and a gaped mouth as he stood up from the couch and dropped his phone.

"How do I look?" Cherry asked with a nervous smile.

"Fantastic." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Great." Link said.

"Gorgeous." Max said earning shocked looks from the three. "I mean, you look al… gorgeous." Max said staring at her making Cherry smile with a red blush on her cheeks.

"That… was really scary." Link said earning an agreeing nod from Phoebe.

"A-anyway, since we're all ready let's head out." Phoebe said.

"Wait!" Barb called out as she rushed downstairs with a camera in her hands. "Not before I take a few pictures."

"Mom~" Phoebe whined.

"Gorgeous." Max said getting a look from his sister.

"A few pics does sound nice." Link said.

"Yeah, totally." Cherry said.

"Alright then." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Everyone get together. Link stand next to Phoebe, Max get next to Cherry." Barb said.

"Come on Max." Cherry said grabbing Max's arm.

"Gorgeous." Max said as Cherry brought him next to Phoebe, while she was on the other side of him and Link was on the other side of Phoebe.

"Say cheese." Barb said aiming the camera at the four teens.

"Cheese!" Phoebe, Cherry and Link said with big grins on their faces.

"Gorgeous." Max said.

"Wrong word Romeo." Phoebe said as she continued to grin when her mother took the picture.

**Later at the dance**

The Thunder twins, Link and Cherry made it to dance which was being held in the gym. The place had some decorations being green for Arbor Day, while the usual stuff for a party like tables, lights, some being green, and snacks on some tables like chips, pretzels, cheese puffs and a bowl of punch along with numerous bottles of soda; you know the usual high school party stuff, but there were also tall planted trees at the sides in the spirit of Arbor Day, silver, gold and green streamers hanging from the ceiling and pictures supplied by the art club hanging on the walls.

"Wow, they went all out on this day." Phoebe said.

"Yeah I know, what is with this year finally not sucking?" Max said.

"Say Link, how come your dad doesn't let you come to Hiddenville High?" Cherry asked.

"He says he really doesn't like seeing me in a school filled with goody goody push overs." Link said.

"Then he's clearly never met Max." Cherry said with a smirk.

"Actually he did." Link said.

"And his first words to him were 'Hi I'm fan your biggest father'." Phoebe said with a smirk.

"Amateur." Max said berating himself.

"Oh well, don't worry about it, at least you acted cool in front of Joe Vann." Cherry said trying to comfort Max.

"This is true." Max said with a smile.

"Anyway, may I have this dance milady?" Link said bowing to Phoebe with his hand extended to Phoebe.

"Oh you shall, sir Link." Phoebe said with a smile sounding courteous as she gave Link her hand. The two then headed off for the dance floor leaving Cherry and Max.

"Have I ever said that your idea of inviting Link was genius?" Max asked with his arms crossed.

"No." Cherry simply said.

"Well it was." Max said with a smile that Cherry returned with her own.

"Thanks." Cherry said with a smile.

"Anyway, check out what I got." Max said taking out a magazine from one of his vest's inside pockets.

"Inventor Maniacs Weekly!" Cherry exclaimed with shock as she grabbed the magazine with shock and amazement.

"I figured that you'd want to read it a bit before… we do anything else." Max said.

"Let's go!" Cherry quickly said grabbing Max by the wrist and dragging him to a table.

Unknown to the two, Sarah saw the gleeful exchange and now she had an angry scowl on her face. She had a plastic cup filled with punch in her hand that was then crushed by her angry grip.

**A little later**

Max and Cherry were looking through the magazine looking at all the amazing machines that were in the magazine.

"A security robot that doubles as an incubator. That's so deadly and sweet." Cherry said.

"Don't really care about the baby box thing, but I love how it knows so many ways to kill a person." Max said with a grin. "Hey, next time you come over by the house we should get back to work on that robot."

"Yeah, we still have to attach that freeze ray onto it." Cherry said.

"Don't you mean heat ray?" Max asked with some confusion.

"Nope. I've been working on some new toys for our baby. Check it out." Cherry took out blueprints and pictures of weapons she made for the robot. "I've been working on these bad boys while I was on vacation." Cherry said showing them to Max. Max grabbed them and stared at them with amazement and wonder. He then looked up at her with admiring eyes.

"You're brilliant." Max said genuinely making Cherry smile and blush. The two then started staring into each other's eyes when Phoebe came to their table to catch her breath.

"Phew, Link sure knows how to sweep a girl off her feet. He's getting me some punch now." Phoebe said turning to her brother and best friend. "Why don't you two dance?" Phoebe suggested, but they didn't respond. "Guys? Hello~." But then she noticed that they were staring into each other's eyes. She didn't like this, but something in the back of her mind told her to let them be and leave the two alone together. "I'm going to go to Link at the punch bowl." Phoebe said as she put on a smile. She then got up and left. After a few moments of staring at each other, Max finally spoke.

"I'll go get us some punch." Max said.

"You are so thoughtful." Cherry said.

"Am not; still a super villain." Max said, but still stared at Cherry admiringly as he stood up and started walking away backwards, but then he was forced to walk normally after bumping into someone making Cherry giggle.

Cherry smiled, happy that she was spending time with Max; it felt like an unofficial date and she was happy with it.

But then suddenly someone sat in front of her.

"Hello, Cherry." Sarah said in a threatening tone. Cherry now had a look of fear on her face.

"Sarah… um, hi. How are you doing?" Cherry said trying to act calm with a nervous grin.

"Heartbroken, how about you?!" Sarah said with a raised voice.

"… Good~." Cherry said still grinning nervously.

"I told you not to come to the dance with Max or even be in the same room as him!"

"Yeah, I know, but a woman told me some great advice and I learn from it that coming here with Max was as important to him as it is to me. Max… really likes spending time with me and if that makes him happy then shouldn't that matter?" Cherry said. Sarah developed a bit of what looked like a look of empathy.

"Yeah… it does matter." Sarah said.

"Good, so we're in agreement then." Cherry said with a relieved smile.

"But my love for him matters more!" Sarah suddenly said with a threatening and scary expression on her face.

"Never mind." Cherry said with new fear. Sarah suddenly grabbed a nearby broom that the janitor forgot to put away and made a female warrior's cry as Cherry ran off, screaming with Sarah chasing after her still giving her war cry.

Meanwhile with Max, he made it to the punch bowl and grabbed two cups and poured punch into them, but then Oyster appeared next to him.

"Well, well, Maximus Thunderman, we meet again." Oyster said seriously.

"Dude… don't call me Maximus." Max said with a serious tone.

"Sorry man." Oyster apologized before looking serious again. "Fancy seeing you here at the dance." Oyster said.

"Yeah, I told you I was when you asked me if I was when Bradford told everyone." Max said.

"… Well I'm still surprised." Oyster said getting a 'seriously?' look on Max's face. "Did you come here with Cherry?" Oyster asked.

"Yes." Max said.

"I knew it!" Oyster exclaimed pointing accusingly at Max. Max was about to say something, but then he decided to take his mother's advice.

"Oyster, look."

"What? You mean look at the punch?" Oyster questioned looking at the cups of punch.

"I don't like it when we fight. You're my best friend and I don't want a girl to get between us." Max said. Oyster looked at him seriously, but then his lip quivered as he started crying.

"I don't like it either man! You're my best friend too!" Oyster cried as he then hugged Max making him almost spill the punch.

"Okay, okay, so we're good?" Max asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Oyster said pulling away from Max. "Can I ask Cherry for a dance?"

"Sure." Max said seeing no harm in Oyster asking for a dance.

"Sweeches!" Oyster cheered. Max turned to head to his and Cherry's table, but then he noticed that she wasn't there anymore.

"Where's Cherry?" Max wondered.

"Oh, Sarah chased her with a broom." Oyster said shocking Max.

"Why didn't you say anything before?!" Max asked with shock.

"I was still mad at you when it happened." Oyster said.

"Ugh." Max groaned as he gave Oyster the drinks and ran off to find her. Oyster looked at the two cups and shrugged his shoulders as he then took a sip from one of the cups.

**With Cherry**

Cherry ran backstage away from the party only to meet a dead end near a broom closet. Sarah's war cry came closer until she stopped in front of Cherry.

"Time to pay blondie." Sarah said.

"You're right. It's time for you to be scared." Cherry said sounding serious earning a confused look from Sarah. "Invisibility." Cherry said as he bracelet suddenly glowed silver and then she vanish from sight greatly shocking Sarah. Suddenly Sarah was kicked in the shin making her grab it and hop in place, letting the broom fall to the floor. The broom then rose from the ground as it then hit Sarah on the but making the spectacled teen grab her rear end, then she got hit in the leg then against the back making her fall to the floor. Cherry then appeared from out of nowhere, holding the broom.

"Oh that's it sister! It's on now!" Sarah said fiercely (well as fiercely as a nerd can be) as Cherry let the broom fall to the floor. Sarah threw a punch at Cherry only for it to go right through her making Sarah scream. Cherry said with a smug smile. Suddenly another Cherry appeared behind Sarah going 'boo' making Sarah jump with fear. Suddenly new Cherry started appearing around Sarah, surrounding her. "What are you?" Sarah questioned with fear as she started backing away towards the broom closet.

"Isn't it obvious?" The Cherry's said. Suddenly a Cherry appeared in front of Sarah scaring her. "I'm a super hero." Cherry said in a serious tone. "Boo!" Cherry shouted in front of Sarah's face making her scream, jumping back into the broom closet that had the door opened wide, but then it was closed shut by the real Cherry who then put a chair up against it, barricading it as the Cherry clones vanished from sight.

"Hey! How am I going to dance with Max now?!" Sarah called out.

"Just dance with the lonely brooms!" Cherry exclaimed butting a couple of sand bags on the chair. She then grabbed a really heavy one and tried to lift it up, but it suddenly floated in the air making Cherry turn to see a smirking Max.

"Need some help with that?" Max said still smirking.

"Max, I-"

"Max?! Oh thank goodness! Do you think you can help me out here?" Sarah asked from behind the closet door.

"Can it Sarah." Max said placing the heavy sand bag on the chair. "That was a really bad thing you did there." Max said walking up to Cherry. "I liked it." Max said making Cherry smile. "And how did you turn invisible and create all those holographic clones?" Max asked with new interest.

"Oh, a couple of days ago I made this just in case something like this would happen." Cherry said referring to her bracelet.

"Your bracelet?" Max said taking a closer look at Cherry's bracelet.

"Yeah, check this out. One up!" Cherry said as another Cherry appeared next to her.

"Holy cow!" Max exclaimed in an excited tone.

"I know right?" Both Cherrys said before the clone vanished. "It's all linked to my brain, but sometimes I feel it's easier just to say the commands."

"You know what this calls for? Secret hand shake." Max said making Cherry jump for joy as she clapped a bit. The two then did their secret handshake (which was in the latest episode that premiered a while ago that I had just saw; well a part of it anyway until Phoebe interrupted it) and after that they smiled at each other.

"Was that a secret hand shake?! You made one with her Max?! Oh when I get out of here Orange-"

"It's Cherry! Now quiet before I send in my sisters in their!" Cherry shouted.

"I was mean for you Max!" Sarah called out before remaining silent.

"You are so cool right now Cher Cher." Max said with a bit of a daze grin, ignoring Sarah.

"You called me Cher Cher. You haven't done that since you tried helping me to get my driver's test." Cherry said remembering the time Max helped her before she left for her family vacation.

"Yeah…" Max said remembering how he used Cherry again. After talking to Dark Mayhem, Max had tried being cold to others again, one of the bunch was Cherry, but after she left he actually started to miss her… like a lot.

(See that? That's called quick thinking in mixing in your story with canon! Not bad huh? It's gift… God, why am I acting so smug right now?)

After staying silent for a minute Cherry decided to speak.

"Well… better head back." Cherry said as she started to walk away.

Max remembered what his mother advised him not to be afraid of. He opened his mouth but he just shut it again, but then he remembered what Chloe said to him about not being braver than Billy and that gave him enough motivation.

"Do you… wanna dance?" Max asked.

"Yes!" Cherry immediately said as she quickly turned to Max with a huge grin. Max extended his arm to Cherry who smiled and wrapped her own around his as the two started walking away.

"Max! Wait for me! Save me the last dance!" Sarah called out.

"Can it Sarah!" Max and Cherry exclaimed. The two then looked at each other and laughed as they left.

**On the dance floor**

Phoebe and Link were sitting down at a table as they watched Max and Cherry dance.

"Wow I'm surprised." Link said.

"That they're dancing together?" Phoebe asked.

"No. That Cherry's happy. Usually Max ruins lives." Link said earning an agreeing nod from Phoebe. "So you're not jealous?" Link asked his girlfriend.

"No~ why would I?" Phoebe questioned with a grin that said 'I'm acting like it's not a big deal'.

"Well because of that time with the science fair, and then Cherry told me about the incident with you messing with the brain drain cannon, oh and she also told me about you messing up her archery test."

"Okay, I get it." Phoebe said. "But I will admit that I do feel uncomfortable with them hanging out more." Phoebe confessed.

"Well I don't blame you. It takes time for these things." Link said. "Imagine how much you'd freak out if they really did date."

"Please don't make me puke!" Phoebe begged.

"Sorry." Link apologized.

Max and Cherry were dancing, enjoying the track that was playing. Max then remembered some more of his mom's advice and decided to use them.

"You got awesome dance moves." Max complimented.

"Thank you." Cherry said with a grin.

"Did I compliment your dress too?" Max asked.

"No."

"You make it look good." Max said.

"Aw thank you~. You look good too." Cherry said. Suddenly a slow song came on, well actually it wasn't like a slow, slow song, but one of those slow songs that have a calm playing guitar and beautiful lyrics, but can pick up the tempo a bit later on. It was 'Blame It On September' by All Star Weekend.

(I love their songs. I listen to them whenever I write new chapters for this story.)

'Aw man, I hate slow songs.' Max thought with annoyance. Max then noticed the frown on Cherry's face. "What's with you?" Max asked.

"I know you hate slow songs and I don't want to dance alone." Cherry said. Max stayed silent for a moment but then sighed as he remembered that his mom said that it was important that he **and **Cherry had fun, so he decided that sometimes you have to make sacrifices, even if you really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really hate something, like slow songs. Max extended his hand to Cherry making her look at it for a moment then back at him with confusion.

"Well take it, unless you don't want to dance." Max said. Cherry smiled at how sweet Max was and was about to take it but then Oyster got in between them.

"Want to dance?" Oyster asked with a hopeful grin.

"Actually I wanted to dance with Max." Cherry said.

"Oh… wanna go out?" Oyster asked with another hopeful grin.

"… No…" Cherry said, surprised that Oyster would ask her that.

"Oh… I'll just leave then." Oyster said as he then left. Cherry felt kind of bad, but then she looked back at Max and decided to worry about it later, but when she was about to grab his hand, Oyster came back and said with a grin. "I'll asked you out tomorrow then." Then left, leaving the two looking very confused, but then he came back one more time and said. "Monday." Then left. The two just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and grabbed each other's hand.

Max then placed his other hand on the side of Cherry's waist while Cherry placed her hand on Max's shoulder and then the two started to slowly dance to the song.

"I don't believe it." Phoebe said with a gaped mouth. "Max hates slow songs, let alone dancing to them."

"Huh. Looks like Cherry's really turning Max around." Link said with a smirk. Phoebe stared at her brother and bestie who were smiling at each other.

"Yeah… I guess she is." Phoebe said seeing Max's and Cherry's relationship in a new light, but it still made her feel a bit uneasy. Suddenly she felt a hand on her chair making her turn to see Sarah panting with her hand on her knee and a mop head on her. "Sarah, what happened to you?" Phoebe asked.

"Cherry used her superpowers to trap me inside the backstage broom closet! Where is she?" Sarah then noticed her and Max dancing to a slow song on the dance floor making her gasp with shock, before she got angry. "Oh that is it." Sarah said as she was about to march off to break the two up and most likely break Cherry. Worried about what Sarah was going to do, Phoebe quickly checked for anyone watching, and once she made sure she was in the clear, she used her freeze breath to freeze Sarah in place.

"Whoa. Nice." Link said.

"I figured that maybe they should be left alone for once." Phoebe said with a small smile. "But I'm only doing this once." Phoebe said making things clear.

"Whatever you say. You're a good person." Link said with a smile earning a smile from Phoebe.

"What the heck is this?" Principal Bradford questioned with a raised eyebrow as he saw the frozen statue of Sarah.

"Oh… that's… the ice sculpture that was dropped off for the dance." Phoebe lied.

"Ugh. It's hideous. I'll just toss it in the trash; what a waste of money." Bradford said.

"It was free." Phoebe said.

"I love it. I have just the place to put it." Bradford said as he turned to a pair of male students. "Hey, you two, dumb dumb and tweedle dee, pick this up for me and follow me." Bradford said as the two boys picked up the 'statue' and followed Bradford.

"Nice save." Link complimented with a smirk.

"Thanks." Phoebe said with a smile. "Wanna dance again?" She asked.

"Let's go." Link said extending his hand to her that she took and then they left towards the dance floor.

**The next morning at the Thunderman's household**

The family, minus Max and Cherry, were sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Did you guys know that obez'yana okurki means monkey butts in Russian?" Billy spoke up.

"No Billy, I think we can safely say that we didn't." Hank said.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Cherry and Max with bags slung over their shoulders along with plastic bags in their hands.

"Hey guys." Phoebe greeted the two with a grin. 'Remember Phoebe, be a little more supportive.' Phoebe thought.

"You know you don't have to keep grinning like that or else your face will freeze." Max said.

"Aw~ you're thinking about my well-being?"

"No, I just don't want to that as your only face for the rest of your life." Max said earning a glare from Phoebe.

"So~ I heard you both had fun at the dance." Barb said with an excited grin. "How was it?" She asked. Cherry and Max looked at each other before looking back at Barb.

"It was okay." Cherry said.

"Yeah, nothing big." Max said.

"Wha- that's it?" Barb said with disbelief.

"Well yeah, were you expecting something?" Max said.

"Well…"

"Mom expected you and Cherry to be a thing after the dance." Billy said shocking Cherry and Max.

"Billy." Phoebe said her youngest brother's name.

"What? We were all thinking it." Billy said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Wait… you thought me and Cherry would become a couple?" Max questioned. The rest of the family gave that kind of shrug and noise. Max and Cherry looked at each other with surprise before they then laughed at it, confusing the family. "Yeah right! Me and Cherry? As if." Max said still laughing.

"Yeah, I mean, pfft, like that'll ever happen." Cherry said as she laughed as well. The two then laughed their way to the lair slide and threw in their bags.

"Yeah right, like I would date someone like her." Max said still considering what his family said a joke.

"Yeah, and me with him? Yeah right, when pigs fly." Cherry said in a joking manner. Her and Max then went down the slide, leaving the family on the couch.

"Those two got it bad for each other." Chloe said.

"Oh yeah." Hank said.

"No question." Nora said.

"Without a doubt." Barb said.

The family then went back to watching T.V. letting things be.

**The next day**

"And that's the story of me and Hank's first kiss and how it had unlocked my super powers." Barb said to Cherry; the two sitting on the couch with milkshakes in their hands.

"Wow~. That really is so romantic. I hope I have something like that someday." Cherry said.

"I'm sure you'll find love someday." Barb said. Max then came walking out of the kitchen with a bag of chips in his hands.

"Max, did your mother ever tell you about how her and your father shared their first kiss?" Cherry asked.

"Yes… seven times… and I almost barfed… seven times." Max said with a fake grin.

"Oh! I can't hold it anymore! Tell it again!" Cherry said with a grin.

"Gladly. It was during a beautiful starry night sky."

Max then covered his mouth as his cheeks puffed up, and then swallowed the 'vomit' that almost came out his mouth.

"Eight times." Max said as he opened the hatch to his lair. "Max, leaving the ick zone!" Max exclaimed as he slid down his slide into his lair.

Cherry and Barb stared at where Max stood a few moments ago before any of them said a thing.

"As you were saying?" Cherry said with a grin making Barb smile.

"The wind was giving a cold, yet inviting breeze."

End of Chapter 3

Honestly I was hoping to post this before the recent new episode 'The Straight and Arrow' would premiere and I learned about that episode like a day before July 4th. Dang, it stinks being busy with other projects.

Anyway, I saw 'The Straight and Arrow' and got to say I'm happy that there was finally a Chex episode. I loved how they made them finally interact for half of the episode (which was the most interaction they ever had together) and yet kept them at a distance. Now that was an episode and it really showed that Chex can happen someday.

Fingers crossed.

Anyway, I think I'm done wasting all your time so I'll just say goodbye.

Goodbye.

Takeshi1225, out!


	4. Guess Who's Back?

The Girl Who Tamed a Villain's Heart

Okay, so it's been a while since I've done this, but what can I say, I got other projects and have to deal with college.

So now what I am going to do from here on out is deviate from the Thundermans canon, but I'll still try to connect my story with the canon episodes as best as I can.

Now with that I say on with the chapter!

**Chapter 4: Guess whose back?**

Phoebe and Link were sitting at the couch playing a little cute game that any couple would love to do.

"Okay, your turn." Link said with a smile.

"Okay… I love your sparkling eyes." Phoebe said with a smile. "Your turn."

"Alright… I love… your smile that brightens my day, even when there's an eclipse." Link said with a smile.

"Aw~ Linkie~" Phoebe said with a bright smile as she and Link then shared an eskimo kiss.

"Now that is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen." Max said leaning against the kitchen entrance as he at some chips from the bag in his hands.

"You're just jealous because you don't have someone special in your life to do this with." Phoebe said as she and Link held each other's hands.

"If by jealous you mean lucky, then yes." Max said.

"Why are you even here instead of your lair?" Phoebe asked. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Max used his telekinesis to open the door to reveal Cherry.

"There's my answer." Max said with a smirk.

"Oh, so you were waiting for your girlfriend." Link said.

"Stop that!" Max and Phoebe exclaimed with annoyance.

"Max, I can't believe you're actually doing this for me! Thank you so much!" Cherry cheered as she ran up to Max and hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah, but Cherry, remember what I said about hugging in public." Max said as she then separated from him.

"But we're the only ones here." Link said.

"Yeah, exactly." Max said as he and Cherry started heading for the lair.

"Wait, what exactly is Max 'helping' you with?" Phoebe asked.

"I-it's a secret." Cherry said.

"Exactly." Max said with a smirk.

"Max is helping me finally getting my license!" Cherry cheered with a grin as she jumped up and down.

"Cherry!" Max exclaimed with disbelief.

"I'm sorry Max, but I'm so excited!" Cherry said still grinning.

"You're helping Cherry again? Max… are you turning into a good guy?" Phoebe said with a smile. Max took out a remote control and pressed a button as suddenly as a waterfall of chocolate milkshake hit her from above making her gasp at the sudden attack.

"Nope." Max said with a smirk as he and Cherry then left to Max's lair. Phoebe wiped chocolate away from her eyes as Link swiped his finger on the chocolate and tasted it.

"Mm." Link said, but then he noticed Phoebe staring at him. "I love how no matter what happens to you, you look beautiful." Link said with a grin. Phoebe stared at him for a moment before smiling.

"You always know just what to say." Phoebe said with a smile.

**Downstairs**

"So how are you going to teach me how to drive?" Cherry asked.

"I'm not." Max said with a smirk confusing Cherry and making Colosso laugh.

"He tricked you! That's my boy!" Colosso cheered.

"I didn't trick her." Max said.

"You're no son of mine." Colosso said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not your son." Max said.

"Can't a bunny dream?!" Colosso cried. Max just blinked at the outburst before taking out something.

"I'm not going to teach you, but this bad boy is." Max said taking out a metallic technological helmet. "In a way."

"What is that?" Cherry asked.

"I call it the photographic memory helmet." Max said with a smirk.

"Lamest… name… ever." Colosso said. Max just glared at him and then put a black curtain over Colosso's cage. "Hey!" Colosso shouted.

"So how does it work? And how is it going to teach me to drive?" Cherry asked.

"Glad you asked. You see, all you do is plug a flash drive in this port right here on the side of it and when you press the 'on' button it will send the information inside the flash drive into your brain and for the rest of your life it will be a photographic memory in your head." Max explained. Cherry looked at Max and the helmet in awe before speaking.

"Well what are you waiting for? Put it on my head!" Cherry said with excitement.

"Okay, keep your pants on." Max said. Max then grabbed a flash drive that said 'Car/Driving Info', plugged it in the port then placed it atop of Cherry's head and pressed the on button. After waiting a few moments with nothing happening, Cherry decided to voice her thoughts.

"So when will this thing-" suddenly Cherry went silent as she started seeing images in her head at a lightning fast pace. Max grabbed a can of soda that was on his table, opened it and started drinking it as he waited for Cherry's 'session' to be done. Link then started to come downstairs.

"Hey Max, Phoebe said that you had this action/romance movie that you bought without reading about the romance part, do you think-" but then Link saw the helmet over Cherry's head with the blonde girl looking like a zombie as Max watched her while drinking a soda. "Uh… Phoebe!" Link called out. A now clean Phoebe quickly came downstairs with a towel wrapped around her neck when she saw what was happening.

"Max! What are you doing to Cherry?!" Phoebe shouted with new fear.

"You're about to find out in." Max then checked his watch. "Three, two, one." Suddenly there was ding noise coming from the helmet.

"_**Your session is done." **_The helmet spoke.

Max then grabbed the helmet and took it off. Cherry then blinked a couple of times after the helmet was taken off.

"Cherry, are you okay?" Phoebe asked with concern as she placed her hand on Cherry's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think so. That felt kind of- Karl Benz was the inventor of the first practical, modern automobile." Cherry suddenly said shocking herself, Phoebe and Link. Cherry gasped as she held her head. "I know everything about cars!" Cherry cheered, but then something else came to her mind. "Oh~ an emergency brake! That's what that lever was for!" Cherry realized.

"Your welcome." Max said with a smile. Cherry then suddenly went up to Max and hugged him.

"Thank you Max! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cherry cheered with joy as she continued to hug him.

"What is this thing?" Link asked as he grabbed the helmet, but then it was taken away by Max using his telekinesis.

"Something that your dirty fingers shouldn't be holding." Max said as the device came into his hands.

"Link doesn't have dirty fingers!" Phoebe said.

"Uh, he was holding your hands upstairs, that's dirty enough to me." Max said placing the helmet in one of his drawers, ignoring the glare from Phoebe.

"This is great! Now I can take my driver's test again and pass!" Cherry cheered.

"But now you have to wait months for a new appointment." Phoebe said making Cherry adopt a look of gloom.

"Oh right." Cherry said with a melancholic look.

"Actually, she has an appointment tomorrow." Max said.

"Huh?" Both Phoebe and Cherry questioned.

"What?!" Colosso shouted under his sheet as his bunny head popped out of it. "You didn't!" Colosso said with disbelief.

"I… might have planned ahead and hacked into the DMV records to allow Cherry to get her license quicker." Max said looking away from everybody's eyes feeling like a loser for actually doing something so nice.

"You've grown soft." Colosso said with narrowed eyes. "I refuse to look at you!" Colosso said as he receded his head back into his covered cage.

"Max! I love you!" Cherry cheered as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek shocking Max. Cherry's eyes then widened as she looked at Max's shocked face. "As a friend." Cherry said with her eyes still being wide.

"Totally." Max said with his own wide eyes.

Link then tried to stifle his laughter after a few moments making everyone look at him.

"Sorry it's just, for just friends that is a close hug." Link said with a smirk. Max and Cherry looked at how close they were then looked at each other before separating.

"So~." Phoebe said when she found the action/romance movie on the floor and picked it up. "Anyone up for 'Hearts on Fire'?" Phoebe asked showing the movie.

"I hate that movie. I thought with a name like that I'd see hearts exploding from peoples chests! That only happened once." Max complained.

"I wouldn't mind seeing it." Cherry said with a shrug.

"Then again complete violence is overrated." Max suddenly said, shocking Phoebe whose mouth is gaped.

"So it's agreed." Link said as he and Cherry headed upstairs leaving the Thunder twins in the lair. Max quickly put the soda down and grabbed a toothbrush with some toothpaste and quickly started brushing his teeth then used the soda to gargle the spit and spit it into Colosso's cage after uncovering it.

"Hey!" A now wet and soon to be sticky Colosso whined as Max put the sheet back over his cage.

"For the record, complete violence is never overrated." Max said to his sister with a serious tone before heading upstairs, but he stopped and turned back to his sister to see that she wasn't moving, so he went up to her and waved his hand in front of her face only to see that she wasn't responding, so he shrugged and took the movie from her hand and headed upstairs. "Phoebe's acting weird again! She said watch it without her!" Max called out as he went upstairs leaving Phoebe who's eyes were blinking while the rest of her body was still frozen.

**The next day at Splat Burger**

Link and Phoebe were at Splat Burger enjoying their food. Throughout their meal time, Link noticed that Phoebe was a bit out of it, so he decided to speak up.

"This scene seems very familiar." Link said catching Phoebe's attention. "Want to talk about it?" Link suggested.

"I just can't believe what's happening between Max and Cherry!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Of course." Link said expecting that.

"Don't worry I'm not annoyed… too much." Phoebe said.

"Well that's an improvement." Link said happy that Phoebe was getting used to Max and Cherry's closeness; even if it was by a little.

"What's making me going nuts is how much Cherry is changing Max. I mean did you hear what he said yesterday?"

"Complete violence is overrated. I honestly felt my legs freeze for a moment after he spoke; normally they wobble." Link said.

"Honestly I'm confused if this is a good thing or not. I still feel untrustworthy of Max, but he's never proved he was the trustworthy type, and yet when he's with Cherry, he's actually being... well, a nice guy." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, it's weird. He's never that nice; not even if you paid him to. And I once did so he'd be nice during your ballet recital." Link said.

"Aw~ you did? How was I?" Phoebe asked with a smile.

"I loved your performance." Link said.

"Aw~ you're so sweet." Phoebe said with a smile and waving her hand in modesty.

"Phoebe, I know it's pretty confusing and honestly I don't think what I say will matter to you since I don't know exactly what you're going through, but if you want my word for it, I think that this is a blessing in disguise. I've never seen Max act this way before, but it's a major relief to see that he's not being his usually annoying, evil self. So let it be and we'll see what happens, and if something bad happens, then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Link said.

"You know just what to say." Phoebe said with a smile making Link smile. Phoebe then grabbed a French fry, but when she took a bite her eyes noticed someone come through the door making her go wide eyed as she saw her old flame Cole Campbell come right through the door. Phoebe stared at him with shock. Cole noticed her and smiled as he waved at her.

"Hey Phoebe." Cole said with a grin that Phoebe thought shined like the moon.

Phoebe suddenly fainted shocking Link, Cole and surrounding people.

"Phoebe!" Link quickly said as he quickly went to his girlfriend's side.

**Later**

"Phoebe… Phoebe… Phoebe…" Phoebe's eyes started to flutter open when she saw Link's face.

"Hey Link." Phoebe said with a small grin.

"Is she alright?" Phoebe looked to see Cole.

"Cole Campbell!" Phoebe exclaimed as she sat up with shock.

"Hey Phoebe." Cole greeted with a grin.

"You know him?" Link asked pointing at Cole.

"Uh huh." Phoebe said nodding her head as she stared at Cole.

"… Uh… so are you going to introduce me?" Link asked not really liking Phoebe staring at the blonde teen.

"Huh? Oh right. Link this is Cole and old 'friend'. Cole this is Link." Phoebe introduced the two.

"Phoebe's boyfriend." Link said extending his hand to Cole.

"Boyfriend?" Cole questioned staring at Link before grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you." Cole said with a smile.

"I can't believe you're back!" Phoebe exclaimed as she quickly stood up. "What happened? I thought you said that you'd be on vacation for two weeks? It's been months!" Phoebe said, happy to see Cole again.

(Seriously, last time we saw him he went on a two week vacation and never came back. Seriously man, that's uncool, but at least we got Link in season 2!)

"Yeah, apparently my mom got a new job while we were on vacation so we had to officially move." Cole said.

"Oh, that explains it… but not why you never called me back." Phoebe said.

"Did I ever get your number?" Cole asked.

"… Wow, it is so great to see you!" Phoebe said with a grin.

"Same to you. We really got to catch up some time." Cole said with a grin.

"Yeah, we totally should!" Phoebe said with a grin.

Link looked between the two feeling a little… jealous?

"Super." Link mumbled with some worry.

**The Next Day at the Thunderman's house, living room**

Max grabbed the remote and pressed a button making the Thunder monitor appear.

"Call cousin Blobbin." Max said.

"_Calling Cousin Blobbin." _The Thunder monitor said as a calling symbol was on it then cousin Blobbin appeared on the screen.

"Hi Max! This sure is a huge surprise!" Blobbin said with a cheery grin.

"Hey Cousin B." Max greeted nonchalantly with a nod.

"So~ how's my favorite super villain doing?" Blobbin asked in a cheerful manner.

"Good. Anyway I wanted to ask you a favor, and it involves money… your money… to spend." Max said.

"Money? Hm… I have that!" Blobbin said with a grin. "So whatcha need?"

"A new car." Max said.

"Oh! You passed your driver's test?" Blobbin asked with glee.

"No." Max simply said.

"Phoebe then?" Max then laughed at that.

"Hahahaha; good one." Max said like it was a joke.

"Your mom needs a new car again?"

"No."

"Then who's it for?" Blobbin asked.

"It's for this girl I hang out with named Cherry and I helped her know everything there is about cars and how to drive them-"

"Oh~ say no more! I'm a sucker for young love!" Blobbin said with a grin and a hand over his heart.

"Whoa, whoa, this is not young love."

"Say what you want but I see it in your eyes. Love detection is my second super power." Blobbin said with a smile.

"Seriously?" Max said with a dull look.

"Well yeah! How'd you think Brangelina happened?" Blobbin said with a smile. Max blinked in surprise when he heard that. Suddenly Cherry came right through the door with excitement as she had a card in her hand.

"I got it! I got it! I got it!" Cherry cheered as she ran up to Max and hugged him. "Thank you Max! Thank you so much!" Cherry cheered as she then kissed Max on both his cheeks surprising him. Max then developed a grin as Cherry released him and then fell to the floor feeling his legs become jelly.

"He's definitely got the love bug." Blobbin said with a smile earning Cherry's attention.

"I do not!" Max shouted as he quickly stood up from the ground.

"Who's this Max?" Cherry asked pointing to Blobbin.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Max?" Blobbin asked still smiling.

"Right. Cherry this is cousin Blobbin, cousin B this is Cherry." Max said.

"Hi." Cherry said with a wave.

"Enchante Mademoiselle." Blobbin greeted Cherry with a bow.

"You speak Spanish?! Max, where have you been hiding this guy?! He reminds me of a nice, big teddy bear!" Cherry said with a grin.

"Oh stop~ you're going to make me blush." Blobbin said with a dismissing wave and grin as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Anyway, Blobbin, who is super rich, offered to help me with a little shopping." Max said.

"Oh~ I love shopping! Can I come?" Cherry asked with excitement.

"No, it's just going to be me and Blobbin who are going to do this." Max said.

"Aw~" Cherry whined putting on the lip, but then she started getting an idea as she smiled. "Wait, are you going to buy me something? Is that why you don't want me to come along?" Cherry said with a smile.

"What? No." Max said.

"Blobbin?" Cherry said the superhero's name who felt inner turmoil on not telling her anything.

"Can't I just give her a hint?!" Blobbin asked feeling torment on not spilling the beans.

"No~" Max said as he pressed a button on the remote, hanging up on Blobbin.

"Come on, tell me Max!" Cherry begged.

"No." Max said.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I'll be your girlfriend."

"No- wait what?" Max questioned with shock.

"Nothing." Cherry quickly said with slightly wide eyes.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Phoebe and Link coming into the house.

"Hey look, it's Phoebe and Link! Let's pay attention to them!" Max said as Cherry turned to see Link and Phoebe who looked surprised at what Max said. "I know, I can't believe I said that either. What Is Wrong With Me?!" Max said being weirded out by his new actions.

"So what's up? My Phoebe is excited senses are tingling." Cherry said with a grin.

"I pity you." Max said with his arms crossed at the mention of such a 'frightening' power.

"Cole is back!" Phoebe cheered with a grin.

"Cole, Cole. Hm… nope! Doesn't ring a bell." Max said with his arms still crossed.

"Cole Campbell is back? Your first beau?! That's-" Cherry then felt Max tap her shoulder making her look at him to see him pointing at Link who didn't look all that cool about the return of Phoebe's ex. "… I forgot what I was going to say." Cherry said with a nervous grin.

"Nice save." Max whispered getting a victorious thumbs up from Cherry who quickly turned to him, but she made it so obvious with her body movement that Phoebe and Link stared at her with questioning looks.

"Anyway, I think I should be going." Link said.

"But I thought we were going to see that new T.V. special of our favorite show in a few minutes?" Phoebe asked with disappointment.

"Well, I-" but then Link saw Cherry shaking her head and mouthing the word 'no' while moving her hands in a 'don't do it' fashion, then mouthed 'stay' as she pointed to the floor repeatedly as a way of emphasizing for him to stay; all the while Max stared at Cherry's attempt to help the two feeling bored at just staring at her assistance.

Well what else can you say, but Super Villains: naturally bored of watch people help others and kind deeds.

"… I can't say no to that face." Link said.

"Oh, Linkie~" Phoebe said with a smile as she hugged Link and kissed him on the cheek. Link smiled and noticed he was getting double thumbs up from Cherry and a grin, but then put her hands behind her back and put on an innocent look on her face as Phoebe turned to her. "Are you two going to stay?" Phoebe asked, silently hoping they had better things to do.

"I have better things to do. All of them not involving you." Max said with a smug smile. Phoebe should have known better.

"And I better get back home and tell my mom the good news~" Cherry chimed with a grin as she showed off her new driver's license.

"You got your license!" Phoebe cheered as she and Cherry cheered as then held each other's hands and jumped in place. "There's a special tub of ice cream that I hide from dad just for this special occasion. I hope you're in the mood for triple cherry chocolate chunk surprise." Phoebe said with a grin.

"I am now!" Cherry cheered then she turned to Max and said. "Thanks again for helping me Max." Then she placed a kiss on his cheek before heading into the kitchen with Phoebe. Max then developed a smile on his face as he touched his cheek, but then he frowned when he noticed Link's smirk.

"Dare I ask?" Max said.

"You're totally hooked on her." Link said with a smile.

"And you're done like a turkey dinner… that was unfortunately eaten by my father." Max said.

"Excuse me?" Link questioned with surprise.

"Right, I should probably make that more clear. You see, Thunderman is best known for his Thunder Gut-"

"No, I mean why are you saying something is over for me?"

"Because it is. With Cole back, Phoebe might just leap into his arms with the two running off into the sunset while you're left in the cold and dark rain." Max said with a smug smile.

"I know what you're trying to do, but you will never get to me when it comes to the great relationship me and Phoebe share." Link said with full confidence in his relationship with Phoebe.

"Remember when Cole gave you that gorgeous necklace by using some of his college money?" Cherry's voice was heard.

"I know. Nothing has ever been more romantic." Phoebe said.

"But I thought she loved those concert tickets I won by walking across a tight rope over a tank filled with mechanical sharks." Link said with shock and new feelings of despair.

"D-O-N-E. Done." Max said still smiling smugly. "Wait, you walked over a tank filled with mechanical sharks? Who sponsored this and where can I get these mechanical beasts?" Max asked.

**Next Day at School**

Max was at his locker listening to his headphones dancing to Ridin Solo by Jason Derulo. He got so into the song that he started singing the lyrics and danced to them.

"I'm putting on my shades to cover up my eyes, I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm headin' out tonight, I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo." As Max was dancing he did a spin only to face Principal Bradford. Bradford stared at the now worried Max for a moment, before laughing as he pointed at Max's face. 'Well that's insulting.' Max thought with a bit of a humiliated face. Bradford tried regaining his cool, but he then laughed at Max again, feeling so much of his oxygen escape his lungs. Bradford had to place his hand on a nearby locker to keep himself from falling to the floor from his laugh attack.

"Hey Max." Cherry greeted her crush with a smile, but then noticed Bradford having a laugh attack creating a confused look on her face. "Laughing gas?"

"I wish." Max said. Bradford continued to laugh but then stood up straight and extending his hand making Max sigh as he placed his headphones and music player on Bradford's extended hand.

"You'll get this back… eh, whatever." Bradford said before laughing as he walked off. Phoebe came just in time to see Bradford laughing as he walked away.

"What was that about?" Phoebe asked her brother and best friend.

"Not talking." Max said.

"He laughed at you not talking?" Cherry questioned making Max just stare at her with a blank look.

"Seriously?" Max said, but then he got a bit nerved when he noticed Cherry have a blank look on her face.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Cherry questioned.

"Uh… no…" Max said nervously as he tried looking away from her eyes when he noticed a heart shaped box of chocolates in his locker so he grabbed it and offered it to Cherry. "Chocolates?" Max asked with a nervous grin.

"You're lucky you're cute and that girls love chocolate." Cherry said as she took the box and opened it up.

'Oh God, they're not even dating and they're already acting like a couple.' Phoebe thought with some disgust. "Wait, where did you get those box of chocolates?" Phoebe asked her brother.

"Gideon gave them to me to give them to you. He does it every week." Max said. Cherry turned to Phoebe and offered her the box but Phoebe shook her head making Cherry shrug her shoulders and continue to enjoy her chocolates.

"Hey Phoebe." Phoebe turned around to see Cole holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Cole, hey." Phoebe greeted. "Are those flowers for someone special?"

"Yeah." Cole said extending them to her making her silently gasp. "I hope we can hang out like we used to again." Cole said as Phoebe took the flowers.

"Y-yeah! Totally!" Phoebe said with a grin.

"Awesome. So this Saturday?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Great! I'll pick you up at your house." Cole said with a grin before leaving. Phoebe continued to smile as she watched him leave. She turned around only to see Max smiling widely while Cherry stared at her with some disappointment.

"What?" Phoebe questioned with a confused and wary look on her face.

"I am so proud to see that my sister is ditching Mr. Nice Guy just to hang out with an ex. I'm going to need a minute." Max said as he tried wiping away fake tears of pride.

"I am not ditching Link for Cole." Phoebe said sternly with an equally stern expression.

"Then why did you accept the flowers?" Cherry asked with her own stern expression. Phoebe looked at the flowers which made her go wide eyed as she realized what she did.

"Oh no!" Phoebe shouted as she threw the flowers on the floor.

"Ouch. Throwing a nice gift on the floor. How mean~." Max said with a grin.

"Ah! How could I?!" Phoebe shouted as she grabbed the bouquet. "You think Cole saw?"

"No, but I'm sure when Link sees the bouquet he'll get curious." Max said with a smirk.

"Ugh. I should throw these out." Phoebe said.

"Throwing out a gift. Excellent way to show Cole how you feel about him." Max said still smirking.

"Max!" Cherry exclaimed as she slapped him in the chest with the heart shaped box.

"Ow." Max said as he rubbed his chest from the stinging pain. Cherry then grabbed the bouquet and put them in Max's locker and closed it. "Hey! Don't put those weeds in my locker." Max said as he tried to unlock his locker.

"What do I do?!" Phoebe asked.

"Take back your garbage and throw it in the trash." Max said as he opened his locker and took out the bouquet and extended it to his sister.

"Do you have any feelings of empathy what so ever?"

"… Hi I'm Max Thunderman, nice to meet you." Max said with a fake smile as he extended his free hand to his sister.

"Phoebe, if you want my advice, hang out with Cole on Saturday, but tell Link about this first. It's always important to tell the boyfriend about things you do with other boys; especially when it's an ex. You have to show Link that you are still faithful to him." Cherry said.

"You're right. Link is so understanding, that he'll understand. Plus he's so romantic." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Yeah, but not as romantic as Cole. Buying a necklace with some college money is more romantic than when Link nearly got eaten by mecha-sharks to get you concert tickets. Glad you made that clear last time he was at our house." Max said with a smirk and a thumbs up worrying Phoebe greatly as she took out her cellphone and started dialing for Link.

"You never told me he did that for you. Now that's romantic and if not then my name's not Cherry Popilonsicus." Cherry said making Max raise his eyebrow.

"Your last name is Popilonsicus?" Max questioned thinking that was the weirdest last name ever.

"No, mom says to make up a last name for myself since she doesn't want me to say my real one out loud. I just randomly make one up every time." Cherry said making Max develop a very confused look on his face.

"Wait then technically your real name isn't-"

"Hey Linkie~" Phoebe said as she had her phone to her ear. "Well I… oh! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to call you during English class… hello? Oh hi Miss… Peatry. Look I'm so sorry for calling Link, I didn't know he was in class, you see my school has an in between break so… wha… oh! Oh no! You do not take that tone of voice or language with me! I know exactly what you're saying! I have a Thesaurus and a word of the day calendar that I read every day! Oh don't you speak Italian with me! Oh yeah? Oh yeah?! Well, che tu sia un fastidio irrazionale!" (You're being an irrational nuisance!) Phoebe argued on the phone as she walked away.

Cherry and Max watched her walk off with a weirded expressions on their faces.

"An English teacher that speaks Italian?" Max questioned, surprised by what he heard.

"That's weird." Cherry said, surprised by it as well. "What are you and your cousin doing?" Cherry asked with a serious look on her face.

"I told you I'm not telling!" Max said as he quickly took out a book, closed his locker and walked away.

"Oh yes you are!" Cherry said following after Max who decided to run. "You can run Max Thunderman, but you can't hide!" Cherry shouted as she ran after him. "Hey, where'd he go?"

**At the Thunderman's home**

"Okay so you got the car I chose?" Max asked Blobbin who was on the T.V. monitor.

"Got it locked in my head." Blobbin said with a grin. "And on this piece of paper you faxed me." Blobbin said referring to the paper in his hands. "By the way, do you need new pens too because this looks like a very nasty ink blot." Blobbin said referring to a huge ink blot on the piece of paper.

"Oh no, Colosso went number 2 on my paper." Max said getting a disgusted look from Blobbin. "But I do need a new fax machine." Max said with a smile.

"You got it. Bye~" Blobbin said with a cheerful tone and smile as the T.V. monitor went back into the hidden hatch in the table, but then as quickly as it retracted the monitor returned with an alert.

"_Alert, alert, Evilman's son-" _suddenly Link burst through the front door. _"Nevermind." _The Thunder monitor said as it retracted back into its table.

'_Well that was new.' _Max thought.

"I need your help." Link said walking up to Max.

"Have you finally become evil?"

"No."

"Then I have no reason to listen." Max said turning away from Link, but then Link outstretched his hand, grabbing Max by the underwear and stretching it making Max squeal in pain as Link gave him a wedgie.

"You will unless you want that to be atomic." Link threatened as he released Max's underwear allowing the young supervillain to turn to him.

"How may I help you today?" Max asked, afraid of getting an atomic wedgie.

"I need you to hack into your schools records and make me a student of Hiddenville High!" Link said. Max just stared at Link for a few moments before responding.

"So you want me to put you in the worst place in the world? I can do that." Max responded with a shrug. "But why?" Max asked now getting curious.

"Because… I've got some problems with my old school and-" suddenly his phone flew into Max's hands and the young supervillain then read what was on the phone.

"Dear Linkie, this may sound… weird. Actually more like upsetting and you'll probably not talk to me ever again, oh jeez I'm writing what I'm saying again. Anyway, I probably, maybe, sort of… I'm skipping this." Max then kept scrolling down, but after scrolling down for a while his eyes widened a bit at how long the text is. "The heck? Is Phoebe a living thesaurus?!" Max exclaimed with shock at how many synonyms for 'probably' there actually were.

"How do you know it's Phoebe?" Link asked. Max just stopped and looked at Link with an 'are you serious look?' at him. "Right." Link said feeling kind of dumb at forgetting that Phoebe's the only one in Hiddenville with such an extensive vocabulary. Max kept on scrolling when his eyes widened more.

"This words in Spanish! That's it I'm burning the books in her room." Max said.

"So you'll be busy for the next three years then." Link said with his arms crossed.

"Good one!" Max complimented with a smile.

"I know my girl." Link said with a smile.

"Okay here we go. Presumably accepted a date between friends with Cole. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry- she's really got to stop texting everything she's saying." Max said as he scrolled down more, but then Link took the phone.

"Trust me we'll be here for hours just to finish that text." Link said getting an agreeing nod from Max.

"So you want me to get the two of you to be closer, because you're afraid Cole might steal Phoebe away from you." Max said with a smirk as Link looked to the side unable to look Max in the eyes. "So you don't like it when Phoebe's the jealous type, but you being jealous about Phoebe hanging out with an ex is justified?" Max questioned with a smirk.

"Don't call me a hypocrite." Link said.

"I don't even know what that is." Max said with a confused expression.

"Could you just please help me and never tell Phoebe." Link begged.

"Well I never tell Phoebe anything so no worries there, but what's in it for me after the job is done?"

"Do it and I won't convince everyone in Hiddenville High that you love Cherry." Link said.

"I don't… love Cherry." Max said pausing for a moment in the middle of his sentence.

"We'll see how many people agree with you." Link's hand then stretched out the door and then brought back something. "After everyone sees copies of these around the school." Link said with a smirk as he showed off a pink poster with Max and Cherry looking and smiling at each other with a red heart surrounding them. Max growled at this as he glared at Link.

"Fine." Max said as he then headed downstairs to his lair where his computer was with Link following to make sure Max didn't try anything to mess with him.

The door suddenly opened as Hank and Barb with Chloe riding on Hanks shoulders came in. Hank then stepped on something making him looked down, put Chloe down and grabbed the item to reveal it to be a pink poster with Cherry and Max looking and smiling at each other with a red heart surrounding the two. Hank blinked at the poster with a blank expression as Barb had an 'aw~' look on her face as she stared at it.

"That boy has got it bad." Chloe said.

**Later, downstairs**

Max was busy hacking into the school record while Link was walking back and forth with Colosso observing the whole scene on one of Max's tables.

"So you got Max to do your dirty work by threatening to expose he and dumb-dumb have a thing for each other? That's evil~. Honestly I don't know whether to be impressed or disgusted." Colosso said.

"What would you be disgusted about?" Link asked, confused what Colosso would be disgusted about.

"It has to do with blackmailing love! Supervillains don't go that low! Still not bad for a goody good." Colosso said. Link now just felt worse about the situation, but he kept telling himself it would be all worth it when he officially became a student of Hiddenville High.

"Done." Max said finishing his work as he showed Link a screen with him and his information on it with the new thing changed to Link's file was that he was now a student of Hiddenville High. "You're now a student of Hiddenville High. Welcome to your funeral." Max said with a dull tone.

"Excelsior!" Link cheered as he pumped both his fists in the air. Max and Colosso stared at Link with dull looks. Link felt uncomfortable as he was under their gazes.

"Phoebe's affecting your brain man. You need space." Max said.

"Well Cherry's affecting your brain." Link shot back.

"No she's not." Max defended.

"He's right. She need one herself to do that. Ha! I'll be here all week!" Colosso said laughing.

"No you won't." Max said as he used his telekinesis to send Colosso flying into a pile of metal and junk. Link turned and smirked at Max for showing how much he cared about Cherry. Max just used his telekinesis to give Link a wedgie making the young Evilman to squeal with pain. "That was payback for my own." Max said with a smirk.

"I'll it slide because of what you did for me." Link said as he held the elastic of the back of his underwear. The two then headed upstairs. "Thanks again Maaaa- hello." Link greeted Max's parents and youngest sister when they got upstairs. Max's eyes widened when he saw his father holding up the poster that Link threatened him with.

"Max… I am proud and terrified." Hank said.

"I'm just so happy!" Barb cheered.

"You got it bad, boy~" Chloe simply said shaking her head.

Suddenly the door opened with Cherry and Phoebe coming in.

"All I'm saying is-" Phoebe stopped as she and Cherry noticed the others. Once everyone turned towards them their eyes widened as they saw the poster. Phoebe's mouth started to slowly fall as she stared at the poster. After a few moments of awkward silence, Phoebe finally made a sound. "IS THIS REAL?!" Phoebe screamed as she then grabbed the poster and showed it to everyone else with her eyes staring at Max. "IS THIS REAL?!" Phoebe shouted as she pointed to the poster. "IS IT?!" Phoebe shouted as she circled the two heads with her finger.

"Max had that hidden in his room. I felt a breeze so I think Billy found. Nora probably scared him away with another one of their laser tag games." Link said acting like he knew nothing of the whole situation. Max stared at him with shock and slight admiration with such an ingenious lie.

'What an incredible lie. The nerds more devious than Colosso… okay, debatable, but still I have to give him credit.' Max thought. 'Ew.' He thought with a disgusted voice in his head. He hated complimenting goody goods. It makes him want to take a shower.

"Oh~ really~" Cherry said with a smile as she made her way to Max, who shuffled in place nervously as Cherry got in front of him. She then closed her eyes, puckered her lips and leaned closer to Max's face, shocking everyone who had their jaws down opened, with Hank and Link in normal shock, Phoebe in disgusted shock, Barb in ecstatic shock and Chloe in adorable little kid shock. However Cherry then suddenly stomped on Link's foot making the Evilman yelp in pain as he hopped on one foot. "What do you think I am? Stupid?! I know you made that poster to threaten Max with it to get him to do something for you!" Cherry said pointing at Link's face making him back away a bit. "Oh you had a good lie, but you made one big mistake! You overestimated Billy's attention span. Like he would have the patience to look through that mess at super speed. You better watch yourself Stretch, because you're now under the Cherry scopes." Cherry said as she used her index fingers and thumbs to make rings around her eyes making it seem like she had glasses.

'I think I'm scared of Cherry now.' Link thought with new fear.

"Can I help myself to your fridge?" Cherry asked Mr. and Mrs. Thunderman with a smile as she put down her 'Cherry scopes'.

"You can have anything you, just please spare my meatballs. They're in top shelf. They just started being leftovers." Hank said with fear of his favorite snacks to be devoured by someone else other than him. Cherry smiled as she turned to the direction of the kitchen, but she turned to Max with a smile as she spoke to the shocked Thunderman.

"Got you with the fake out kiss scene huh?" Cherry said with a smirk as Max nodded dumbly in response. "Best actress in Hiddenville, right in front of you." Cherry said with a proud smile pointed her thumbs to herself.

"Yes you are, fairest Juliet." Max said shocking the others.

"It's Cherry, Max. Guess my acting skills can shock a man like a boss." Cherry said with a grin as she headed for the kitchen.

"… Anybody else shocked by special detective Cherry?" Link asked. Everyone, but Max nodded 'yes' as their answer.

Max then fell back onto the couch as his hands were over his heart as he watched Cherry from afar.

"You got it bad boy." Chloe said to Max.

"But not as bad as Thunderman's cholesterol!" Colosso, who was suddenly on the couch, exclaimed as he laughed, earning a glare from Hank. "Thank you, thank you, I've been renewed for the whole week!" Colosso said proudly with a smirk.

"Guess again." Hank said as he grabbed Colosso. "You've be re-canceled!" Hank exclaimed as he through Colosso. Colosso screamed until he hit the wall in the kitchen. Cherry, with fear of being attack, popped her head from the kitchen.

"I swear I didn't touch any meatballs!" Cherry said with worry.

"Then what's in your mouth?" Hank asked with a questioning squint of his eyes as he noticed the lump under Cherry's cheek.

"Nothing. Just an ice cube." Cherry said as she returned to the kitchen.

'And she lies to my father! Cherry… you dark angel!' Max thought as he continued to stare into the kitchen.

"You might want to put this up in Max's room, Linkie." Chloe said to Link as she held up the poster with a smile on her face.

**The Next Day At Hiddenville High**

Max was reading a book before first period class; standing by his locker, acting innocent. Cherry ran up to Max with a water bottle in her hands.

"Hey Max, I… okay, what are you planning?" Cherry asked.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked innocently.

"Don't act dumb, I know that unless it's anything that has to do with villainy or evil, you would never read a book before class." Cherry said.

"And how would you know?"

"Because I know you." Cherry said.

"Do you?" Max questioned with a smirk as he grabbed a 'page'.

"You have the latest issue of 'What's Evil?' hidden in that science book." Cherry said with her arms crossed.

"How did you know?!" Max questioned with shock as Cherry smirked at him.

"Hey, guys." Phoebe greeted the two, but then she noticed the science book in Max's hands. "What's he up to?"

"He hasn't said." Cherry said.

"Because I don't have anything to say." Max said with an innocent smile.

"I give him a wedgie you go for his hair." Phoebe said to Cherry.

"Let's do it." Cherry said. Max then squealed in pain as Phoebe gave him a telekinetic wedgie as Cherry then marched up to him.

"Not the hair!" Max screamed with fear as he tried using his science book to cover his hair, but then his magazine fell to the ground. "My magazine!" Max exclaimed as he went to grab it, but then Cherry ran her head across Max's hair. "My hair!" Max exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Link asked as he walked up behind Phoebe.

"We're trying to get Max to tell us what he's up to." Cherry said turning to Link. "Oh, and hi Link." Cherry greeted Link with a smile.

"Link?!" Phoebe turned to see Link smiling at her.

"Hey Phoebe." Link said.

"Hey Link, you want to help out on… wait a minute… Link?!" Cherry turned back to the Evilman with wide eyes.

"Hey, I'm going to Hiddenville High now." Link said. Phoebe cheered and as she then hugged her boyfriend.

"I can't believe it!" Phoebe cheered.

"I know right?" Cherry said with a grin. "Okay so do any of you have scissors, because I think that can really scare Max if I threatened him with a bald spot." Cherry said making Max look at her with fear.

"Evil!" Max exclaimed with new fear, but then he felt that 'disgusting' warmth in his heart again. "Love me."

"What?" Cherry questioned.

"Help me! That what I just said a second ago." Max quickly said with a nervous grin.

"How did you get transferred here?" Phoebe asked her boyfriend. Link just stared at Max making Phoebe and then Cherry turn to see their eyes were on Max which could only mean one thing. "Max? You-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Max said.

"Oh Max how sweet." Cherry said with a big smile.

"Ew, okay I am not sweet I am-"

"I'm giving you a hug." Cherry said.

"No, no, no, no hugs!" Max said, but Cherry gave him a hug anyway making him lose his breath as he then developed and opened mouth grin. "Okay… this is actually kind of nice." Max said still grinning.

"Oh~… come here you!" Phoebe said with a huge smile as she ran up to Max and Cherry and joined in the group hug.

"Ah! No, now it's horrible!" Max cried.

"Hey, no public hugging!" Bradford said to the three, pointing to them.

"Thank you so much Max." Phoebe said as she then actually kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Ah! Gross!" Max cried, but then Cherry kissed his other cheek. "Oh… thank you." Max said with a small grin, but then Phoebe kissed Max again. "Ah No!" Then kissed by Cherry again. "Oh~" Then Phoebe again. "No!" Then the process repeated. "Oh~. No! Oh~. No! Oh~. No!"

"That's it I'm getting the hose." Bradford said as he turned to leave.

"You'd actually use a hose on students?!" Link questioned with shock.

"Oh calm your britches what's-your-name, it's just a name we give the claxon." Bradford said as he then went to find the claxon.

Unknown to our heroes, Cole was watching from the stairs above, but with him was none other than Quinn, Link's supervillain childhood friend.

**At the park**

Link and Phoebe were walking in the park with Max and Cherry following.

"Why are you dragging me here?" Max asked Cherry not liking one bit of being in the park where it's crowded with losers.

(His thoughts, not mine.)

"Because we hang out too much in your lair and we need some fresh air so I figured hanging out with Phoebe and Link at the park would help."

"You're right… okay, let's go back to the lair." Max said turning to walk away, but Cherry grabbed him before he could leave.

"No~" Cherry said pulling him back.

"But I wanna build~" Max whined stomping his feet repeatedly.

"Like I don't want to either?! I want to finish that robot so he could fight your father." Cherry whined as well stomping her feet too.

"*Sigh* We could hold bets." Max suddenly thought.

"We could use the betting money to finally buy those new advanced molecular- I'm not getting side tracked. Stop it."

"Hey guys, we're going off to get some ice cream, you guys want any?" Phoebe asked.

"Cherry vanilla! Oh and Max would like rocky road." Cherry said with a smile.

"I do not, I want… wait… that was exactly what I wanted." Max said with shock. "Are you invading my head?"

"A little too late for that." Link said with a smirk as he and Phoebe walked away holding hands, but as they walked away, an annoyed Max took his hand back from Cherry and used his telekinesis to give Link a wedgie which earned him a triumphant smirk hearing Link yelp with pain.

Max and Cherry were alone together, which made the two feel a bit uncomfortable, but then Cherry thought of making a move on Max.

"So~ we're alone~" Cherry said with a smile as she looked at Max. She then scooched closer to Max until they were an inch apart. Max looked to the side not knowing what to do.

'Okay Thunderman, this is your chance to make a move. Be cool and use one of your vague yet irresistible pickup lines.' Max thought. "Come here often?" Max asked with a husky voice.

"No. Do you?" Cherry said with a low flirtatious voice.

"No." Max answered.

"We should come here more often then." Cherry said smiling flirtatious.

"Maybe we should." Max said keeping a calm composure and tone. Their hands inched closer and when they were about to make contact and girl screamed making them turn to see a bicyclist about to hit them making then shouted with fear of getting hit as they leaped away from the girl who fell onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" Cherry questioned with worry as she and Max made their way to the girl who sat up and looked up at them shocking Max as she revealed her identity.

"Quinn?!" Max exclaimed with shock.

"Do I know you?" Quinn asked with confusion.

'Oh right, mind wipe. Better play it cool.' Max thought. "Come here often?"

"Max!" Cherry shouted with shock.

"What?" Max questioned looking at Cherry. Quinn laughed at Max's line making the Thunderman and Cherry look at her with raised eyebrows.

"You are so funny." Quinn said with a grin. "And so handsome."

"I know." Max said with a proud smirk.

'Max is supposed to say that to me!' Cherry thought with new jealousy as she crossed her arms.

"Do you mind helping me up to my dainty feet?" Quinn asked with a flirty tone as she extended her hand to Max with her eyes fluttering as an added measure. Max grabbed a hold of her hand and helped her up to her feet. "Wow, so strong." Quinn said with a smile.

'Oh please, you're not the size of a hippo so how would you know?' Cherry thought with a jealous pout.

"Well, I do work out a lot." Max said with a proud smirk as he flexed his biceps.

"Oh~ may I?" Quinn asked.

"Go right ahead." Max said with a smirk. Cherry's mouth gaped as she saw Quinn feel Max's biceps.

'Now that's going too far! I should be the one feeling Max's biceps.' Cherry thought as she crossed her arms and pouting even more intensely as she glared at Quinn.

"As much as I'd like to feel your strong, capable biceps, I better go." Quinn said as she released Max's bicep.

"Yeah maybe you should." Cherry said rather rudely. Quinn then picked up her bike and got on it.

"By the way, what's your name?" Quinn asked Max.

"Max… Max 'Steel' Thunderman." Max said with a smirk as he placed his hands on his hips. "Oh and this is Cherry." Max said pointing to Cherry.

"Oh, so now I exist." Cherry said surprising Max at her rude comment.

"Well, I hope to see you around, Max 'Steel'." Quinn said with a smirk and wink before riding away. "Later Berry." She said as she rode away.

"It's Cherry!" Cherry exclaimed as she rode off into the distance. "How do you know her?" Cherry asked, wanting answers.

"She was… an old acquaintance." Max said.

"I bet she was." Cherry said with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, look at you with cat claws." Max said with a grin as he was about to place his hand on Cherry's shoulder, but she hissed at him with her hands out like claws making Max leaned back with some fear.

"Hey, we got your ice cream." Phoebe said walking to the pair, but then she noticed their position. "What's going on here?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing, the kitty was just showing me her claws." Max said as he took his rocky road from Phoebe. Cherry stared at Max, who was licking his ice cream with delight, being miffed with his flirting with the bicycle girl. She then grabbed her ice cream from Phoebe, (Link carrying both his and Phoebe's ice cream) but then she took Max's rocky road from his hands, licked it and walked away from the three.

"What was that about?" Link asked as he and Phoebe wondered what got into Cherry.

"I don't know… but wow, does that kitty have nice claws, meow." Max said with a grin as he watched Cherry's retreating form, but then he noticed the wide eyes Link had and the look of shock and disgust from Phoebe. "I'll pay you back twice what I owe for the ice cream if you pretend that never happened." Max said.

"Done." Link said all in for extra cash.

"Anything I get out from you that you lose is like a dream." Phoebe said forgetting what her brother just said for both the cash and her mental health.

**Days later at the local frozen yogurt shop**

Phoebe was waiting at the door of the frozen yogurt shop waiting for Cherry.

"Hey Pheebs." Cherry said with a smile.

"Glad you could make it Cherry." Phoebe said.

"Same here, I am ready to get my fro-yo on! Oh oh!" Cherry cheered as she raised the roof.

"Good." Phoebe said with a nervous grin.

"What's with the grin?" Cherry asked noticing the nervous grin. Phoebe turned her head to a table making Cherry look to where she was looking at to see Max sitting at a table waiting patiently. "Why is Max here?" Cherry asked not happy to see him at the moment.

"Because… he wanted to see you." Phoebe said making Cherry raise an eyebrow in suspicion. "I know how it sounds, but I'm being serious. I don't know what happened at the park, but I saw how you've been ignoring Max for the last few days." Phoebe said.

"You saw? I thought I was being subtle." Cherry said with disbelief.

"You kept whipping her face away from Max every time you were near him." Phoebe said.

"Yeah. Subtle." Cherry said.

"Well believe it or not Max actually had been going crazy and has been begging me all day yesterday to help him get you to talk to him." Phoebe said.

"Really?" Cherry asked with surprise but also feeling flatter by what Phoebe said.

Phoebe then remembered all of Max's begging yesterday.

_**At breakfast**_

"_Please, please, please, please, please, please, please." Max begged an annoyed Phoebe who was trying to enjoy her pancakes while he was scaring his family._

"_What's going on?" Hank questioned feeling awkward about the situation._

"_The apocalypse is coming!" Chloe voiced her opinion._

"_I'm scared." Billy whined with fear._

"_Hold me!" Nora said as she and Billy embraced each other from fear._

_**At school**_

"_Please, please, please, please, please, please, please." Max begged Phoebe at lunch._

"_Money issues?" Link questioned._

"_Cherry issues." An annoyed Phoebe answered._

"_Ah." Link said as he went back to eating his turkey hero._

_**After school at the Green Teenz meeting**_

"_Please, please, please, please, please, please, please." Max begged his sister at the meeting but then Cherry finally made it. "Hi Cherry!" Max greeted her with new hope, but she whipped her face away from his direction as she decided to sit somewhere else. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please." Max begged some more making Phoebe groan with irritation._

_**Phoebe's room at night**_

"_Please, please, please, please, please, please, please." Max begged Phoebe as he was by her bedside._

"_Alright! I'll help!" Phoebe shouted with annoyance, finally giving in._

"_Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Max thanked his sister over and over again which caused Phoebe to put on a sleeping mask and cover her ears with her pillows._

**Present Time**

"Yes." A still annoyed Phoebe answered with her arms cross. "He really does care about you. Which is shocking since he doesn't even care about anyone else." Phoebe said.

Cherry then turned to Max as she saw little hearts floating around him forming one giant hear tin the process.

"First comes love… then comes married… then-"

"Please don't say that last part." Phoebe begged not wanting her ears to be poisoned.

"Thanks Phoebe." Cherry said giving her BFF a quick hug. "You'll make a great aunt." Cherry said with a smile causing Phoebe t groan with annoyance as she decided to leave, leaving a very cheerful Cherry to walk over to Max's table with a huge grin on her face.

"You came." Max said with a smile.

"Yeah, I did." Cherry said sitting down.

"Look I'm not sure what I did, but I'm willing to do anything so we can be friends again." Max said as he then snapped his fingers which made a worker come over and place a pair of sundaes in front of them with Cherry's being a large quadruple scoop cherry vanilla frozen yogurt topped with whip cream, hot fudge sauce, gummi rockets and a cherry at the very top. His was the same, but the fro-yo was rocky road and was a triple scoop instead. Cherry gasp at this as she felt her heart flutter at Max's sweet gesture.

"My favorite!" Cherry cheered with a huge grin. She then smiled at Max and thanked him. "Thank you Max."

"Anytime." Max said, but then he grabbed his chest and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Cherry asked with worry.

"It's nothing. I'm just not used to doing good things." Max said.

"That just means your heart grew a little." Cherry asked making Max gasp.

"So that's what that feels like." Max said with both worry and amazement.

"Feels great huh?"

"Not sure. Kind of feels like heart burn actually." Max said.

"Thank you Max. I'm happy that you did this for me." Cherry said with a sincere smile. Max couldn't help, but smile at Cherry when she's happy.

"I'd do anything for-" but Max then noticed Quinn walking up to them. "Quinn?!"

"Quinn?" Cherry questioned with a confused look.

"Hi Max." Quinn greeted him with a grin.

"Ugh, bike girl." Cherry groaned with annoyance as she placed her elbow on her table and rested her cheek onto her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked.

"Well I wanted to see you. After the other day I couldn't stop thinking about you." Quinn said.

"Oh, well that's to be expected. After all, this is a face that cannot be forgotten." Max said with a cocky smirk as he leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah~" Quinn said in a dreamy tone, ignoring the nasty look Cherry was giving her. "So, I was thinking, if you're not doing anything this tonight, do you want to go out to dinner?" Quinn asked.

"Uh, you mean like a date?" Max asked with a surprised look along with Cherry.

"Yeah… like a date." Quinn said with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Max said with a grin as Cherry stared at him with a gaped mouth.

"Sweet! So, at that fancy restaurant on Garver Street?" Quinn suggested.

"Yeah, sure."

"Awesome. See you tonight, stud." Quinn said with a flirty tone before turning and leaving.

"Yes." Max cheered quietly with a grin, but then he noticed the miffed look on Cherry's face. "What?" Max questioned. Cherry stood up and started heading for the exit. "Cherry!" Max quickly stood up and hurried to her. "What's wrong? Where are you going?" Max asked. Cherry just turned to him and started punching his chest and arm. "Ow! Ow!" After her little hissy fit, Cherry then left out the door leaving a confused Max. Phoebe then came back in to ask Max what went wrong.

"Max, what happened? I was texting Link when I saw Cherry walk out in anger."

"I don't know. I mean we got our fro-yo sundaes, but then Quinn came in and-"

"Wait, Quinn? As in Link's crazy childhood friend who was gaga over him, Quinn? What was she doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"Well yesterday I helped her out when she got into an accident and then she came here and asked me out on a date-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Quinn asked you out on a date?" Phoebe questioned with shock.

"Yeah. Guess she was attracted to my rugged good looks." Max said smugly making Phoebe roll her eyes. "But I don't get what's Cherry's problem."

"You hurt her." Phoebe said like it was obvious.

"How did I hurt her?" Max asked confused how he could have done that.

"Because you accepted the date."

"Why would she be hurt about that?"

"Because she likes you, you dummy!" Phoebe shouted but then she quickly covered her mouth, shocked that she exposed Cherry's secret to Max. Max stared at Phoebe with shock at what he heard.

"She… she likes me?" Max questioned still in shock. Phoebe sighed, now knowing the jig was up.

"Yes. She told me this like months ago. You really hurt her Max, and know that you might now feel the same way, but Cherry's my best friend and-" but then Max sat down in a seat as he then put his face into his hands and groaned.

"I'm such an idiot!" Max exclaimed into his hands.

"Well… yeah, you are but you shouldn't blame yourself." Phoebe said.

"Well I can't help it! I mean, I just found out the girl I like, likes me back and now I blew it!" Max said with actual sadness, shocking Phoebe.

"You like Cherry!" Phoebe said with shock. Max looked at the ground and confessed to his sister.

"Yeah. I do." Max confessed. Phoebe stared at her brother with shock before she screamed and fell backwards onto the ground, becoming unconscious. Max sighed as he got up and left, but then he came back a few moments later and started dragging his sister's body back home.

**At the Thunderman's home**

Max whined into one of the couches pillows as Phoebe, now conscious, sat beside him trying her best to comfort him.

"There, there Max, everything will be alright." Phoebe said.

"You're just saying that!" Max whined.

"Yeah, I know." Phoebe said. Barb then came into the living room with a bowl of rocky road ice cream with whip cream, chocolate fudge sauce, marshmallows and a cherry on top.

"Here baby, I made you your favorite desert to help you feel better." Barb said as she sat on the couch and placed the bowl of ice cream on the coffee table. Max looked up at the desert to notice the fruit that was on it.

"Is that a Cherry on top?" Max asked. Barb realized her mistake as she then grabbed it and put it in her mouth.

"No." She said with the cherry still in her mouth. Max then cried into his pillow again. After spitting out the cherry and hiding it behind her back Barb turned to her daughter.

"Phoebe, can't you just call Cherry and tell her to come over?" Barb asked her eldest daughter.

"I tried calling her, but she hasn't answered." Phoebe said.

"She doesn't want to see me! I'm a jerk!" Max cried into his pillow.

"No, no sweetie, that's not true." Barb said rubbing her son's back.

"Well the jerk part is accurate." Phoebe said earning a glare from her mother.

"Mom, how do I make things right?" Max asked his mother, not knowing what to do.

"You don't give up. Show her your feelings." Barb said.

"How do I do that? I never had feeling before."

"Also true."

"Phoebe." Barb said her daughter's name with a warning tone.

"Sorry." Phoebe apologized. "But seriously Max, you were doing well about it before. I mean you bought that fro-yo sundae."

"That's right. Things like that will prove to her that you care. Buy her flowers, chocolates, write her poems or a song."

"That sounds so lame~" Max whined, but then he sat up with new vigor. "But I'll do it!" He said with new determination.

"Good… I think…" Phoebe said still not sure whether to be happy her brother stopped moping or disturbed that Max and Cherry might actually become a couple after this. "But you still have to call things off with Quinn."

"Right!" Max exclaimed as he took out his phone. "I do not have her number." Max said.

"I'll see if Link still has it." Phoebe said.

"No! I know where she'll be, I'll tell her that I like like Cherry!" Max said with new determination as he then stood up and left through the door, but he came back moments later.

"Forgot the date was tonight?" Phoebe guessed having a strong feeling she was going to get a 'yes'.

"Yep."

Close enough.

**Later at the fancy restaurant**

Max made it to see Quinn sitting at a table. He took a deep breath as he made his way to her.

"Hey Max!" Quinn greeted him with a joy filled smile.

"Quinn, we need to talk." Max said.

"Okay, about what?" Quinn asked.

"Listen, this might be pretty hard for you to hear, but-" then a waiter came and placed a huge steak on the table along with a salad. "That is the biggest steak I have ever seen." Max said in amazement.

"Yep. I already ordered for us." Quinn said with a smile. Max stared at the steak in amazement as his instinct told him to eat it, but his mind was focused.

"No, Quinn I-"

"Eat the steak Max."

"Don't mind if I do." Max said as he sat down and started eating the giant hunk of meat. Quinn smiled at this, but it wasn't one of affection, but instead a devious one.

**At the Thunderman house**

Phoebe was still trying to call Cherry. After learning her brother actually did like her as much as she liked him, she wanted to help as much as she could; even though the thought of them dating did still gross her out.

"Come on Cherry, pick up." Phoebe said, hoping she would, but once again she heard her voice mail. "Darn it!" Phoebe said as she hung up. "I have no choice. I have to call her home phone number." Phoebe said as she dialed Cherry's home phone number. Tapping her foot as it rang, she was relieved that someone picked up. "Hey Dylan, it's me Phoebe, is Cherry home?" Phoebe asked. "Then where is she?" Phoebe asked learning that she wasn't. "Ruin someone else's dinner planners? *Gasp* Max! Oh, he's my brother. No she doesn't have a crush on him! I am not lying! ... Okay I'm totally lying. Argh! Why do I keep telling the truth?! … Aw thanks, I am a pretty good girl. Anyway I better go, thanks Dylan." Phoebe then hung up and was about to head, but then she got a text message that said 'URGENT, meet me at the school' from anonymous. "That's weird." Phoebe said.

She had a choice, either stop Cherry from doing something crazy or check out this urgent message. As much as she wanted to go stop her friend, this could be Max's chance to talk to her, and with a message that said urgent in all capitalized letters, she had to do the right thing and head to the school, but she had to be careful, for all she knows it could be a trap.

**Back at the fancy restaurant**

Max had finally finished his steak and now he was ready to let Quinn down.

"Quinn."

"Hm?"

"What I wanted to say was-" suddenly some filet mignon was placed in front of him. "Filet mignon!" Then he started to devour that. Quinn continued to smile, but unbeknownst to the two, Cherry was hiding behind a pillar in the restaurant glaring at Quinn.

"Let's see how long you keep that smile after this." Cherry said as she then put on a silver, armored glove and then aimed her hand at the salad then she moved her hand to Quinn's direction which made the salad hit her in the face. Max looked up to see Quinn all messy from her salad that she put balsamic vinegar on top of it.

"What happened to you?" Max asked.

"I have now idea." Quinn said trying to wipe away the vinegar off of her face, but then as a nearby waiter carrying a tray of pudding was passing by, Cherry then did what she did before making the pudding cup hit Quinn in the back of the head. "Excuse-" but when she turned around to complain, she got hit in the face with more pudding. Then suddenly she had ranch dressing poured on top of her head.

Max looked up to see an open bottle of ranch sauce floating above Quinn's head. Max looked around to find the cause of it all. Suddenly Quinn was sent flying out of her seat with a scream. Max looked at what happened with a gaped mouth but then heard giggling making him turn to see a grinning Cherry trying to hide behind a pillar while she wore a silver metal glove.

"Cherry?!" Max said her named making the blonde go wide eyed and hide her entire self behind the pillar. Max got up and went to her. "Cherry, was all that you?"

"… Yes." Cherry confessed.

"You did all this because I was on a date with Quinn?" Max asked with shock.

"Yes."

"You tortured a girl that you don't even know because I was hanging out with her?"

"Well… I can't help it! She's such a jerk!"

"You don't even know her!"

"I know, but I can't help it, I hate her." Cherry said. Max just looked at her with complete shock. "And that sounded really mean, didn't it?" Cherry asked, even though she knew it was. Suddenly Max then got on one knew and grabbed her ungloved hand.

"Run away with me." Max said.

"Huh?" Cherry said with shock.

"I know I did you wrong, but you're the coolest girl I've ever met. Please be mine!" Max begged. Cherry then smiled at Max, feeling her dreams coming true.

"I'll always be yours." Cherry said still smiling. Suddenly the sound of that clichéd yet nostalgic romantic music played as the two stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I told you this song was appropriate." One of the musicians playing said as he noticed the two teens falling in love.

"So you did all this?!" The two turned to see Quinn back on her feet and anger. "And you're dumping me for her?!"

"That's what I wanted to tell you Quinn. I have feelings for Cherry. I've had it for months now. I was just trying to let you down easy." Max said after standing back on his feet. Cherry stared at him with affectionate eyes that become even heavier with affection when she heard him say that he had feelings for her for months now.

"Fine! Go out with her, I don't care! I never even wanted to date you in the first place." Quinn said.

"Then why did you ask my man out?" Cherry questioned with a serious look on her face.

"I'm her man." Max said dumbly as he had a happy grin on his face.

"Duh, to distract him. Why else would I date this loser?" Quinn said.

"Hey! No one calls Max a loser but Phoebe." Cherry said stepping up for her new beau.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. Phoebe's going to be history, then I'll have Linkie all to myself!" Quinn said with a confident evil smile.

"What have you done with my best friend?!" Cherry demanded answers.

"How do you even remember Link? I thought the Hero League erased your memories of him?" Max questioned.

"They did but I got them back and don't worry about Phoebe, she'll be out of your hair soon enough Max." Quinn said before she then grew a pair of dragonfly wings as she then flew straight through the roof, laughing manaically.

"We have to do something!" Cherry said with worry. Max then took out his phone and texted Phoebe. Cherry looked over his shoulder and waited for the message to return, but in those moments of waiting she took advantage of the situation and sniffed Max's hair earning a big smile as she hummed with enjoyment.

"She's says she heading for the school." Max said.

"To the school!" Cherry exclaimed as they started to leave, but Max noticed the chocolate cake placed on his table.

"After desert."

"I'll take an order of cheesecake!" Cherry sad as she and Max headed to the table.

**At Hiddenville High**

Phoebe entered the school with slow, weary footsteps. She looked around the place, always feeling a sense of fear whenever she was alone in the school after hours.

"You made it." Phoebe turned to see Cole.

"Cole? You're the one who texted me?" Phoebe questioned. Cole just took a few steps forward and for some strange reason Phoebes brain made her take a few steps back. "What do you want?" Phoebe asked.

"I want you Phoebe." Cole said with a smile.

"Say what?"

"It's been so long since I've last seen you and I've missed you so much, but then I saw this new guy with you and I didn't like it one bit. I want to be the one for you Phoebe." Cole said.

"Okay, as flattering and sweet as that sounds, that guys is someone who I deeply care about. He's my boyfriend Link. I know we had something in the past Cole, but… times change… and we have to live with the cards that have been laid." Phoebe said trying to let Cole down easy.

"… Is that really how you feel?" Cole asked.

"… Yes." Phoebe said.

"Well then… I'm sorry." Cole said.

"I'm sorry too." But then Cole took a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button making a pole come down from the ceiling to reveal Link tied to it and hanging from the ceiling. "Link?!"

"Phoebe, I know you're a good girl and all, but have you ever had a streak for bad boys one time?" Link asked with new fear.

"What are you doing to him?!" Phoebe demanded answers.

"Putting him out of the picture, so we can be together." Cole said.

"Okay, now that's going too far!" Phoebe exclaimed as she was about to grab the remote from Cole, but when he brought it away from her grasp, his eyes glowed red, scaring her. "Cole?" Phoebe started backing away from him.

"Don't be afraid Phoebe." Cole said as he reached out to her.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Link shouted. Cole just pressed a button causing electricity to shock Link.

"Link!" Phoebe cried her boyfriend's name with fear and worry. She then tried using her telekinesis to grab the remote away from Cole, it wouldn't budge.

"Oh I know about your superpowers, Thunder Girl." Cole said shocking Phoebe.

"Cole… what's happened to you?" Phoebe asked with new fear.

"I changed. I'm stronger and better than ever." Cole said with a smirk.

"Please Cole, just let Link go." Phoebe begged.

"I can't do that. How else are we going to be together?"

"We are not going to be together!" Phoebe shouted as she then used her ice breath, but Cole dashed to the side, looking like a blur, shocking Phoebe.

"Wrong answer." Cole said as his eyes glowed even redder.

"Phoebe, run!" Link shouted. Phoebe ran up the stairs, but Cole appeared in front of her. Phoebe then ran back down, only for Cole to be there, no matter where she went, Cole was there. "When I get out of her-" Link then got shocked again.

"Stop it Cole!" Phoebe shouted. Suddenly the remote was taken away from Cole by Quinn as she stopped Link's electrocution.

"Yeah, I said not to hurt Linkie." Quinn said.

"Quinn? You're in on this?!"

"Of course Dweebe. After I was given my memories back I jumped at the opportunity to get Linkie back." Quinn said.

"Oh, I am so going to-" but then Quin shot gooey green silk spit at Phoebe, tying her up to a locker.

"What? Watch helplessly as I take Linkie away from you?" Quinn said with a smirk.

"Please don't do this." Phoebe begged with tears in her eyes.

"Quinn please, I love Phoebe, let her go!" Link exclaimed.

"No way! You and I are going to be together! And went I get you out of there, we are going to have our first kiss."

"How about kissing the laundry instead!" Everyone turned to see two pairs of shirt get shot into Quinn and Cole's faces making them scream as they fell to the ground, screaming in horror at the dirty and smell horror that had attacked their faces and nostrils. Courtesy of Max's room." Cherry said as she held a homemade bazooka that was meant to shoot clothes instead of explosives.

"Cherry!" Phoebe exclaimed with joy as her best friend rushed to her side.

"I'll get you out Pheebes." Cherry said as she was went to grab something from her pocket, but suddenly Cole stood up as the dirty shirt that was on his face got disintegrated by heat coming from his eyes.

"Cherry, look out!" Phoebe shouted making Cherry turn in time for Cole to shoot his new laser from his eyes at her weapon making him red hot. Cherry screamed as she released her damaged weapon. Cherry looked at Cole with fear as his eyes glowed red as he stared at her.

"Uh… was he always able to do that?" Cherry asked her best friend.

"I'm not sure, but run!" Phoebe exclaimed. Cherry started dashing away, but Cole was firing his lasers at her making her scream and dodge as much as she could. After blasting at her feet, Cherry fell to the ground and started crawling back away in fear as Cole started walking to her with his eyes glowing. "Cole no!" Phoebe shouted.

Suddenly Cole was then frozen on the spot before he could zap her.

"I don't appreciate it when guys pick on my girl." Max said as he walked pass Cole and then helped Cherry up.

"Did he just call you his girl?!" Phoebe questioned with utter shock.

"Yeah. I'm his girl!" Cherry cheered with a grin.

"Aw man, goodbye blackmail material." Link said with some disappointment.

"Max, help me with Phoebe." Cherry said.

"You mean out of their or everything about her?" Max asked with a smirk.

"Really? I have no idea what she sees in you." Phoebe said with annoyance. Max then went to help his sister, but then he was hit with green gooey silk, trapping him to the locker next to Phoebe. Cherry turned around to see a very angry Quinn.

"You… are starting to really get on my nerves." Quinn said as her head twitched in anger.

"Good!" Cherry said with gusto, but then she started thinking about her situation. "Wait is that good?" Quinn roared as she developed wings and extra bug appendages.

"Cherry run! Oh, why couldn't we have any mangos?!" Phoebe cried.

"Oh." Cherry then reached into her pocket and took out a baggie filled with mangos. "I have some mangos."

"Mangos~" Quinn said as she then dashed at Cherry and took her baggie. As Quinn's head then transformed into a bug's head, making Cherry scream, Cherry immediately took out her perfume and sprayed it at Quinn making her head transform back to normal as she then started to cough and cause her bug traits to recede back into her body, then she fell onto her back as her limbs scrunched up like when a bug dies.

"What the heck was that?" Phoebe questioned.

"It's just my summer's delight perfume." Cherry said spraying herself with her perfume a bit. "It also doubles as bug repellent." Cherry said as she pocketed it and make her way to the twins. She took out a laser pen and used it to cut the two free, since it shot and actual thin laser. Once Max and Phoebe were free, Phoebe hurried and grabbed the remote from Quinn's hands, which took some doing and when the deed was down, Quinn's hand closed up with a sickening cracking sound. "Ew." Cherry said with some disgust.

Phoebe quickly pressed a button that brought Link safely to the ground. Once she untied him, she hugged her boyfriend.

"Aw~" Cherry said with a smile.

"Ew." Max said with a disgusted frown.

Once the two had finished hugging they turned to Max and Cherry.

"Thanks you guys." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Anytime." Cherry aid with a smile.

"Yeah. I enjoy saving you." Max said with a smile.

"Aw~ really?" Phoebe questioned with a smile.

"Yeah, because now you owe me one."

"Figures." Phoebe said with a frown.

"So~… does this mean you to are… together?" Link asked looking at the two. Max and Cherry smiled at each other as Max then wrapped his arm around Cherry.

"Does this answer your question?" Max asked.

"Uh huh." Phoebe said with a forced grin as she nodded, but then she started falling back, ready to faint, but luckily Link caught.

"Phoebe, don't faint yet, you're the only one with the Hero League on speed dial." Link said.

**The next day at school**

"So just asking, you don't know anyone else who's the kid of supervillains do you?" Cherry asked Link. Link stared at Cherry with a dull 'are you serious' look. "Well do you or don't you?" Cherry asked.

"He's a supervillain's son." Max said as he walked up behind her.

"I know that's why I'm asking." Cherry said turning to Max.

"Hey!" Phoebe said excitingly as she ran up to the three.

"What's with the smile?" Max asked.

"You got unlimited texting plans!" Cherry guessed with her own excitement.

"No, but that would be cool! Because of the help you two did to take down Quinn and Cole, the Hero League had sent you two these medals as a congratulations from them." Phoebe said giving Max and Cherry a pair of golden medals.

"Awesome!" Cherry cheered with a grin as she eyed her medal.

"I'm selling this." Max said getting a look from Phoebe.

"By the way, did they find out what happened to Cole and how Quinn got her memory back?" Link asked.

"Somehow Cole had gotten brainwashed and was given superpowers, but nobody knows how it happened, and apparently someone met Quinn and gave her memories back. It's unknown who did it, but it's most likely suspected that it's from the same person." Phoebe explained.

"Wow, the guy sounds rad." Max said with a smirk.

"I just feel bad for Cole. He was such a nice guy. Whoever did this I'll make sure they'll pay!" Phoebe said with new determination.

"I'll help in any way." Link said.

"Me too." Cherry said.

"Not me." Max said earning looks from the three. "What? Supervillain, remember?" Max reminded the three.

"I don't know. I think I like hero Max a lot." Cherry said with a smile.

"Okay, I've told you before I am not a hero." But then Cherry kissed Max on the cheek. "But I could let it slip this once." Max said.

"I'm heading to class." Phoebe said not wanting to see her best friend and brother's affection. Link then extended his hand to Phoebe with a smile, earning a smile back as she took his hand and the two walked off together.

"So~" Cherry started with a smile.

"So~" Max said with his own smile. The two then took each other's hand and stared into each other's eyes right when Bradford was passing by.

"Hey! No goo goo eyes in public!" Bradford said to the two, but then he realized the two he was talking to. "Wait, Thunderman? Cherry?" Bradford said with shock. He then reached into his pocket, took out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey mom… I think I'm ready for that therapy. But first." Bradford then retracted his phone and took out his claxon as he honked it at Cherry and Max scaring the living daylights out of them. "Haha! Well that was my moment of happiness for the month." Bradford said as he walked away and continued to talk to his mother.

"How has he not been fired yet?" Cherry questioned with Max shrugging on how it was a mystery to him as well.

**Later at the Thunderman's house**

Phoebe, Max, Link and Cherry were sitting on the couch checking the T.V. for something with Phoebe possessing the remote.

"Oh, a romantic comedy." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Lame." Max said using his telekinesis to take the remote and skimmed around until he saw a familiar face. "*Gasp* Joe Vann!"

"He's so awesome!" Cherry cheered with a huge grin.

"Oh come, I know he's cool, but how is anything he's going to show going to be entertaining to me and Phoebe?" Link said.

"Today my young scientists, I'm going to show you how to create a gun that can cause rips into other dimensions!" Joe said as he then showed off his futuristic gun and fired it at a chalk board creating a tear in reality where the back of a person appeared, but when that person turned around it turned out to be another Joe Vann. Joe Vann 2 stuck his head through the tear and saw his counterpart.

"Dimensional Tear Gun?" Joe 2 questioned earning a nod from his counterpart. "Nice. I did that episode last week." Joe 2 said with a smile.

"How does he do that?!" Link questioned with shock.

"I don't know, but now I can't stop watching." Phoebe said as she and Link were now hooked on the show which made Max and Cherry develop smirks as they bumped fists and blew it up.

Suddenly the sound of a helicopter was heard through the house as Chloe suddenly appeared in the couch with the four teens.

"Helicopter!" Chloe exclaimed with a grin and her hands in the air. Everyone then left the house and went into the backyard as they saw Blobbin landed on his feet, completely unharmed.

"Hey super family!" Blobbin greeted his family.

"Cousin Blobbin!" Billy and Nora ran up to Blobbin and hugged him.

"Where's our presents?" Billy asked as he and Nora grinned at him.

"Billy!" Barb exclaimed her son's name with some disappointment at what he said.

"Billy that was rude." Nora said as she and Billy separated from Blobbin. "I apologize for my brother's behavior cousin Blobbin. Just curious though, did you bring our delightful family and gifts?" Nora asked as she put on her sweet, polite girl act.

"Actually I have." Blobbin said as he spread his hands out and grabbed a giant pair of purple fruits by the stems.

"SPAZZ BERRIES!" Billy and Nora cheered with huge grins as they took the fruits.

"Spazz berries? Seriously Blobbin?" Barb questioned.

"Sorry Barb, they just loved them so much the last time I saw them I figured I'd get them more. Oh that reminds me." He suddenly caught a card dropped from the helicopter above them and handed it to Barb. "I got you an Ultimate Fashionista Cards that has ten thousand dollars already put into it." Blobbin said with a grin.

"I love you Blobbin!" Barb cheered as she and Phoebe took the cards.

"And you must be Chloe." Blobbin said with a grin.

"You're really big and jolly. Like Santa." Chloe said.

"Aw~ you're sweet." Blobbin said with a happy yet bashful smile. Suddenly he caught a giant pink and white teddy bear. "This is Huggles, I got him for you. He says sweet words and smell like cotton candy and strawberries."

"New Santa!" Chloe cheered as she then hugged Blobbin getting him to giggle as he hugged her with one arm as he still held Huggles with his other hand. After they separated and Chloe got Huggles, she said. "You're warmer than Huggles." Chloe said with a grin.

"Oh~ I could just eat you up at how sweet you are." Blobbin said with a grin.

"Please don't." Chloe said shaking her head.

"Oh and Hank, I think you'll love this one." Blobbin said as he then caught a spatula with a long pole with claws that seemed harmless to the human body extended onto the other side of it. "The new cooking back scratcher deluxe!" Blobbin said as he gave it to a gasping Hank.

"Now I can cook burgers without getting hair on the patties!" Hank cheered earning disgusted looks from his family as Max and Phoebe felt like they were about to throw up as they realized that they had their fair share of Thunderman burgers. "Blobbin, I love you!" Hank cheered as he hugged a cheering Blobbin.

"And you must be Link." Blobbin said as he retracted from Hank and caught a pair of super advanced cell phones and gave them to him and Phoebe.

"Is this the new Alpha phone X?! This won't be out for another eight months!" Link exclaimed with shock.

"I figured since you both love chatting with each other that this would be the perfect present for you both." Blobbin said.

"Awesome!" Link cheered.

"How is it perfect? It's just a pair of cell phones." Nora questioned.

"The Alpha phone Xs allow you to call anyone around the world. I could call Phoebe straight from China if I wanted to!" Link said with a grin.

"Best cousin ever!" Phoebe cheered as she gave Blobbin a hug.

"Oh, Max." Blobbin separated from Phoebe a caught a guitar from the sky and handed it to Max. "A guitar signed by Gene Simmons, Slash, Tom Morello, Bret Michaels, Jeff Beck and Rod Stewart." Blobbin said as he gave a gobsmacked Max the guitar.

"No… way…" Max said with shock and amazement.

"How did you get them to sign it?" Link asked with immense shock as well.

"Easy, they're some of my poker buddies, plus Rod Stewart owes me for always being his personal fan shield. I remembered how they bounced off my stomach every time they jumped at him. Good times." Blobbin said with a grin.

"How come Max got such an awesome gift?" Nora asked, jealous that Max had gotten really spoiled.

"I figured it was fair because of how thoughtful he was to Cherry here." Blobbin said.

"You get a guitar just for letting Cherry build stuff? Cherry, wait here, I'll break my bike so you can fix it." Billy said as he super speeded away then came back with a wheel around his neck and a pedal in one hand and a metal pipe in the other. "Done! Now fix it." Billy said with a grin.

"No silly Billy, it's because of the gift he wanted me to get for her. Everyone move back." Blobbin said as they all moved back a bit. "Let her down Claus!" Blobbin called out. Suddenly coming down on a metal platform hanging from wire was a Mclaren mp4-12c spider car that was all blue. Everyone's jaws dropped as it gently landed onto the garage road. "Ta Da!" Blobbin cheered.

"A car?!" Phoebe exclaimed with shock.

"Max wanted me to get her this as a congratulations for passing her driver's exam. I was happy to pay for it since I'm a sucker for love." Blobbin said with a grin.

"It's beautiful!" Cherry cheered as she ran up to her new car and hugged the hood. She then separated from it and ran up to Blobbin and hugged him. "Thank you so much!" Cherry thanked Blobbin before running up to Max, hugging him and kissing him a bunch of times on his cheeks. "You are the best boyfriend ever!" Cherry cheered.

"Boyfriend?!" Hank exclaimed with shock.

"Yes!" Barb cheered having all eyes on her. "Uh… sorry." Barb said with a nervous grin, but then Chloe vanished only to appear a little later to have a shirt that said I support Chex on it.

"Mommy wanted me to wear this when it happened." Chloe said with a smile making everyone look at Barb again.

"I may have been a little over excited about this for a while." Barb said still having her nervous grin plastered on her face.

"Thanks Blobbin." Max thanked his cousin.

"Anytime cousin. Now who wants to go to the greatest all you can eat buffet ever?"

"Me!" Everyone cheered.

"I could drive their!"

"It's in Florida." Blobbin said.

"… Yeah that sounds kind of far." Cherry said.

"Claus, call the family private airplane!" Blobbin called out to his pilot.

**The next day in Max's lair**

Max was downstairs eating a pack of M&amp;Ms as he laid back on his seat with his feet up on a table Colosso was on.

"So you got her a car. Is it so you can get free rides or was it a marriage proposal?" Colosso said.

"These jokes about me and Cherry is going to be a thing now, huh?" Max said.

"I wrote sixty pages of material on it." Colosso said making his eyes roll. "Seriously though, this girl is turning you into a goody goodie. You went from building stuff with her, risking your life for her, willing to take the blame for her and now look what happened! She made you stop a pair of supervillains with her!"

"Okay first off, I still would have done it to help Phoebe." Max pointed out.

"And now you're telling me this to defend her?!" Colosso exclaimed with shock.

"You're right, I'd never admit that." Max said with shock as he took his feet off the table.

"You got to dump her."

"No."

"She'll be really hurt~"

"That makes me want to freeze you." Max said with a glare.

"See! You're becoming a good guy."

"I am not! And me dating Cherry is not going to make me a good guy." Max said.

"Fine, but if you end up a hero I'm pooping in pillow sheets." Colosso said.

"Don't worry, The Killer M will never change." Max said with a confident smirk.

"That is the dumbest villain name ever." Colosso judged.

"Until now." Max said with a frown. "And are you sure, because I thought Mist Blaster was lamer."

"How is that lamer? Oh right because of farts." Coloss then burst out laughing.

"That's not funny!"

"Sorry… Mist Blaster." Colosso laughed, but then he flew away screaming thanks to Max's telekinesis. "Ow, my leg!" Max then took out his dark chronicle and wrote something down.

"Ruined a lucky rabbit's foot. Perfect." Max said before closing it with a smirk.

End of Chapter 4

Hooray! I made Max and Cherry a couple. I figured people were done waiting, plus I think I added too much romance between the two that it would be stupid to keep rolling with it.

Anyway, now I added a new mystery element to my story. Who is the person who caused Cole to go bad and reawaken Quinn's memories?

Trust me, you're going to love the pay off.

I think.

So yeah, hope you liked it and see you guys next time.

Takeshi1225, out!


	5. Five Nights at Cherry's

The Girl Who Tamed a Villain's Heart

I said I'd give it to you in the first chapter now here it is.

Now I know it's passed Halloween since I pasted this in November, long passed it, dang, but I figure 'Hey, Fanfiction is forever.' So I decided to continue with this.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Five Night's at Cherry's**

Billy and Nora were in the living room with a mannequin as Billy was placing an apple on top of the model's head.

"Okay, apple's in place." Billy said.

"Alright, trick shot! Off the fridge's handle, the penguin statue, the chandelier, the flower vase on the Thunder monitor's hiding spot and then my target." Nora said with confidence.

She then fired her laser beams off the fridge handle, the penguin statue in the living room, the chandelier then the flower vase on where the Thunder monitor is hidden.

"_Alert." _The Thunder monitor started as it started to rise, but then Billy was hit in the foot making him go 'ow'. _"Never mind." _The Thunder monitor said as it went back in disguise.

"Nora, the apple's on the mannequin." Billy said.

"I know." Nora said with a smile.

Phoebe then came in from downstairs singing a song.

"It's six days 'til Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, it's six days 'til Halloween; Orange Daisy." Phoebe sang.

"That sounds creepy." Billy said.

"Ugh, I know, but I can't get it out of my head. Ever since Max brought up that movie, Scary Week, and got Link to make me see it, I can't get that jingle that kept popping in the T.V.s in it out of my head. There is nothing more disturbing than that jingle right now." Phoebe complained as Max came up from his lair with his cellphone in hand.

"No, I'll miss you more, my cherry sundae." Max said with a grin and a lovey dovey tone to his voice.

"Except for that." Phoebe said with a groan as she grabbed a pair of pillows and covered her ears.

"No, I'll miss you more. No, I'll miss you more. No, I'll miss you more."

"Please take your calls somewhere else." Nora said, tired of listening to Max's lovey dovey voice.

"What do you mean you won't miss me anymore?!" Max questioned with shock.

"Finally." Nora said in a tired tone, but then there was a knock at the door, so Billy super speeded up to it and opened it to reveal Cherry.

"Because I'm here!" Cherry cheered with a grin making Max smile and Billy and Nora scream.

"That's even worse!" Nora exclaimed as Billy slammed the door.

"Billy!" Max exclaimed as he used his telekinesis to reopen the door. Cherry then ran up to Max as she hugged him and then they rubbed each other's noses.

"Ew~ go do that in the backyard." Nora said with disgust.

"Hey we have every right to-" but Max was then interrupted by Nora blasting her laser beams at their feet. "Okay, okay, we'll go." Max said as he and Cherry headed for the backdoor.

"That hurt." Cherry said.

"She does it to us all." Max said with a hint of misery.

"Thank you Nora." Phoebe thanked her little sister once the two left.

"I'm starting to get really sick of those two." Nora said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, I think I like Evil Max more than Love Max." Billy agreed.

"I hear ya." Phoebe said sitting down as she released the pillows. "I can't believe Max has changed so much since they…"

"Became a couple." Billy finished her sentence for her.

"Don't say that! It makes my ears want to barf." Phoebe said.

"At least you won't be able to hear them while it happens." Billy said. Suddenly the door then opened to reveal Barb and Hank with Chloe being carried by her mother.

"Nora, I said don't use you're laser vision in the house." Barb said.

"Okay." Nora said with a smile as she then threw a lawn dart she apparently had in her hand at the apple.

"Nice shot. Wish I get hit with those instead." Billy said, but then Nora granted his wish as she threw a lawn dart at his shoes. "Regret!" Billy cried.

"Billy are you hurt?!" Barb exclaimed with fear.

"No, but my new shoes are ruined!" Billy cried out.

"I just blasted them with my laser vision moments ago." Nora said.

"Yeah, but that just leaves burn marks that I can clean, this hole is permanent!" Billy argued.

"Nora we'd ground you for the week if we weren't going to leave tomorrow." Barb said.

"What? You're leaving? Where?" Phoebe questioned.

"To cousin Darby's wedding in Canada." Hank answered.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Nora questioned.

"We did. In fact we've been telling you the whole month." Barb said.

**A month ago**

"_I just got a call from cousin Darby. He's getting married next month in Canada!" Barb said with a grin._

"_Yeah, cool." Max said texting._

"_That's great." Phoebe said texting as well._

"_Nice mom." Nora said feeding baby Lulu._

"_I'll take a cheeseburger and fries for dinner tonight." Billy said as he mindlessly watched T.V._

**Three weeks ago**

"_Oh, Aunt Marian sent a picture of cousin Darby's fiancé in her wedding dress. Look at her, Phoebe; isn't she gorgeous?" Barb said showing her daughter the picture as she was reading a teenage romance novel._

"_Yeah, looks great mom. Oh~ finally Justin's taking his shirt off." Phoebe said with a grin getting a look from her mother._

**A week ago**

"_Check out this menu. You can order burgers with the steaks as a side dish! And their fondue fountain is as big as the one from the park!" Hank exclaimed with excitement, joy and hunger as he tried showing his boys the menus while they played video games on the T.V._

"_Uh huh, looks great dad." Max said._

"_Put me down for two." Billy said as the two earned a look from their father. Then there was a little jingle as Max laughed while Billy had a confused look on his face. "Wait, the turtles kill you too? But Phoebe always told me they were our friends!"_

"_Well she lied to you." Max simply said._

"_Phoebe you liar! I'm gonna box these turtles." A miffed Billy said as he was pumped with new determination and vigor._

**Yesterday**

"_Here are your pancakes with special little messages on them." Barb said as she handed her children and husband their pancakes with each saying 'Cousin Darby's wedding is this Friday'._

"_Yum." Was all Phoebe said as she and her siblings started devouring their pancakes, not noticing the message on them._

"_Think they noticed the message?" Barb asked Hank._

"_Doubt it." Hank simply said._

"_Well at least I made twelve extra in case." Barb said with a smile._

"_Oh… those were for everyone else?" Hank questioned._

"_Hank!"_

"_Oh come on, you know who I am." Hank whined._

**Today**

"Oh~… I didn't hear." Phoebe said.

"I was probably busy." Nora said.

"They let you order burgers with steaks?!" Billy questioned with a grin getting looks from his sisters.

"So we're all going to Canada?" Phoebe questioned.

"Actually no. Because of all your little stunts at cousin Sebastian's wedding last year, cousin Darby figures it be best all of you don't come to the wedding." Hank said.

"Oh come on, what did we do that was so bad?" Nora questioned feeling offended.

"You zapped all of the balloons and making a chef's hat burst into flames, Phoebe kept ordering people and yelling at them to make the wedding 'perfect', Max was just being… Max, and Billy ate so many sweets during the dessert hour that he went hyper speed causing a miniature tornado and then crashed another wedding… in China." Hank listed the kids' bad behavior making them feel a little guilty.

"So wait, will we be home alone then?" Phoebe asked.

"Party!" Nora and Billy cheered as Billy then dashed away and brought back party supplies like balloons, balloon animals and shapes, streamers, a clown horn and a party hat atop his head, but then they noticed the looks on their parents' faces.

"Probably should have waited to cheer." Nora said realizing her mistake in hindsight.

"So no party?" Billy asked with a sad face.

"You all will be staying over at one of our friend's houses for the next five days until we get back." Barb said.

"Wait… you guys have friends?" Nora questioned.

"Not really, but I bumped into Cherry's mother the other day and told her the situation and she said that she would be happy to watch you all." Barb said with a grin as she then went "Yay~"

"Awwwww, so we're spending five nights at Cherry's?" Billy questioned as thunder then boomed making everyone jump a bit at the sound.

"We're doomed." Chloe said earning a look from her mother. "Like that wasn't a sign to you." Chloe said. Moments later Cherry and Max came right back in.

"Did you hear that? There's not even a cloud in the sky." Max said.

"Yeah, it's super sunny." Cherry confirmed.

"Cherry, good news." Barb started with a grin.

"Oh! I love good news!" Cherry cheered as she clapped her hands.

"Hank and I are off to a wedding for the next five days and you're mother agreed to watch over the others. The kids will be staying at your house." Barb said still grinning.

Cherry just stared at her still grinning when she suddenly scream and fainted back onto the floor shocking the other.

"Whoa, she really likes good news." Billy said with a grin as he then honked his clown horn twice.

**The next day at Hiddenville high during lunch, outside**

Cherry kept stabbing at her tuna salad with her fork as she had a frown on her face with her cheek resting against her knuckles.

"I'm guessing you're not happy about something." Phoebe said.

"It's the whole you're family staying over thing. I mean don't get me wrong I love you and *sighing dreamily* Max." Cherry said dreamily making Phoebe turn her head and gag. "But my family is a different story."

"Oh come on, they're not that bad." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, but that's because you only spent a few minutes with them before we went into my room, but for the next five days, you are going to want out!" Cherry said.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Phoebe said reassuringly with a smile.

"Okay, whatever you say." Cherry said as she took a sip from her can of fruit punch. Max then came along and asked his girlfriend a simple question.

"Cherry, how many brothers do you have?"

"Five, why?" Cherry answered nonchalantly.

"Oh just wondering how many ways I was going to be killed. Five sounds about right." Max said as he then ate some of his apple sauce.

"Max, Cherry's brothers are not going to kill you." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe's right. Because I'll give them mega-swirlies if they even touch you." Cherry said with a new serious tone surprising both Phoebe and Max.

"You are my queen." Max said on impulse.

"And you are my king." Cherry said with a smile.

"And I am the brick wall that is keeping you two from sucking each other's faces off." Phoebe said as she then started eating her tomato soup.

**At the Thunderman's backyard**

The kids were making sure they had everything ready before leaving to Cherry's house.

"Hygiene products? Check." Phoebe said as she scanned her belongings.

"Hair care products? Check." Max said scanning his own bag.

"Emergency bows? Check."

"Lucky pickle? Check." The others turned to see Billy holding a dry out, horrible smelling pickle.

"Ew~ Billy!" Nora exclaimed with disgust.

"I think I'm going to vomit." Phoebe said as she felt she was going to follow through with her phrase.

"Wait… is that the same pickle that helped you find a hundred bucks and the key to the dessert storage room from that restaurant we went to last year?" Max asked.

"Yep." Billy answered with a proud smile.

"Give me that pickle!" Max ordered as he tried to grab it, but Billy super speeded away, but not before tying Max's shoelaces together making his elder brother trip.

"Had a nice trip?" Hank joked with a smirk as he, Barb and Chloe walked out of the house.

"Not funny." Max said as Nora then used her laser vison to burn Max's tied shoelaces. "Thanks Nora." Max thanked his sister as he stood up from the ground.

"Don't mention it." Nora said with a smile.

"Where's Billy?" Barb asked, then suddenly her youngest son super speeded back to the group.

"Here I am." Billy said with a grin.

"Ew, Billy you are not taking that pickle over to Cherry's house." Barb said with disgust as she saw the disgusting pickle in her son's hand.

"But mom, this is my lucky pickle. It is to me what dad's lucky brief's are to him." Billy said.

"Good argument. Keep it." Hank said finding his son's argument completely agreeable. Barb stared at Hank with annoyance before sighing and going into the Thunder van with Chloe.

"The pickle lives!" Billy cheered before grabbing his belongings and getting in the van. Once they were all in, Phoebe noticed something in Max's bag. Once she took it her eyes widened in shock at what it was.

"Breath spray? You're planning on making out with Cherry!" Phoebe exclaimed with a glare at her brother.

"N-no! I just don't want my breath to smell bad. No way I'm scaring off my first **real** girlfriend with sewer breath." Max said before taking the spray back. Phoebe rolled her eyes as she made a mental note to make sure Cherry and Max don't smooch it up during their stay.

"Alright, does everyone have everything?" Barb asked.

"Yes." Said Phoebe.

"Yeah." Said Max.

"Yes mommy." Chloe said.

"My bows are all I need."

"One pickle and a bunch of other stuff? Check." Billy said.

"Are you all sure?"

"Barb, I think they're all ready." Hank said.

"I just feel that we're all missing something." Barb said.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Hank said as he started the van and the family drove off.

**Meanwhile inside the Thunderman's house**

Inside the living room of the house, everything was quiet when Colosso slowly rose from behind the couch and chuckled deviously.

"When the heroes are away, the bunnies will play!" Colosso exclaimed as he chuckled with mischief.

**Later at Cherry's house**

The Thunder van stopped in front of Cherry's house. It was white with a black roof and had a white painted metal fence. The yard was regular green with circles of flowers across from each other on the lawn being separated by the small walkway to the house. There was a bench hanging by chains from the ceiling on the large porch. In the driveway was a minivan and Cherry's car with the garage house being a large one painted entirely black.

"Homey." Billy said with a smile as the family got out of the van.

"So this is Cherry's home?" Nora questioned.

"Yep." Phoebe said. Suddenly something hit the car and splatter upon impact making Barb yelp in surprise. Suddenly they heard someone honk a horn making them turn to see a kid with shoulder length hair in the back seat honking it getting their attention.

"Hey, whoever you are, we're not selling the house and we don't take kindly to solicitors!" The kid exclaimed.

"Who is that?" Nora asked.

"That's Cherry's little brother Jamie." Phoebe said.

"Fire another tomato Becka!" Jamie called out to his sister.

"Okay!" Becka called out as she grabbed hold of a giant slingshot contraption, stretched the elastic on it back and fired a tomato that his Hank's shirt.

"Aw~" Hank whined.

"Now get or the tall one with the cool hair is next!" Jamie exclaimed making Max yelp with fear as he held covered his hair in fear of it getting messed up.

(The roles of Jamie and Becka I had decided should be played by Mace Coronel, better known as Dicky from Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn, and Becka should be played by Mia Talerico, better known as Charlie from Good luck Charlie.)

"Jamie, stop playing in my car!" Cherry shouted as she ran up to her car.

"Uh oh. Book it Becka!" Jamie exclaimed as he quickly got out of the car and ran off with his little sister.

"One of these days Jamie you're getting an atomic wedgie!" Cherry shouted with annoyance as she shook her fist. She then turned and grin as she ran up to Phoebe and Max, giving them a big hug. "Hi guys." Cherry greeted her best friend and boyfriend.

"Hi Cherry." Phoebe greeted her best friend.

"Hey Cher Cher." Max greeted his girlfriend before the three separated. "So that was one of your brothers in the car, huh?"

"Yeah, and that was my little sister with him. Sorry Thunder Man." Cherry said.

"No problem… I never really did like this shirt." Hank said.

"Isn't that the one I got you for Christmas?" Barb questioned with her arms crossed. Hank's eyes grew wide realizing his mistake.

"I mean I don't like it because I love it." Hank said with a nervous grin as Barb stared at him with her arms still crossed.

"Barb." Barb turned to see Cherry mother making her way to them.

"Patricia!" Barb exclaimed the blonde woman's name with a grin as the two hugged. "Thank you for watching them." Barb said as the two separated.

"Oh it was my pleasure." Patricia said with a smile.

(Patricia is played by Leigh-Allyn Baker, better known as Amy Duncan the mother from Good Luck Charlie. I don't know why, but from her appearance she just screams Cherry's mom.)

"Cherry has another sister?!" Billy exclaimed with shock.

"Aw, what a sweet child." Patricia said with a smile.

"Cherry's mother has to be ancient then." Billy whispered to Nora making Patricia's mouth gape.

"We better hurry. Don't want to be late for our flight." Hank said.

"Right. Anyway here's a book filled with what they like and what to do when they give you trouble." Barb said giving Patricia a book. Patricia opened it up and scanned through it.

"A lot of these precautions has to do with Max." Patricia said looking at Barb.

"Take the hint." Hank said before he headed for the driver's seat.

"Thanks again." Barb said.

"Anytime. Just get over to that party and raise the roof." Patricia said with a grin as she was 'raising the roof'.

"You know I will!" Barb said as she started 'raising the roof' as well. The two then whooped and bumped the side of their hips against each other as they then laughed as the moment of fun. Phoebe and Cherry just moaned in embarrassment at their mothers' antics.

"It's like they've been best friends for years." Max said with surprise, embarrassment and disgust.

"Bye my darling angels." Barb said as she gave a kiss on each of her children's cheeks making all of them, but Chloe, groan in embarrassment. Barb then got inside the van and then she and Hank drove off leaving the group.

"There aren't going to be any more rotten fruit attacks, are there?" Max asked, but then a tomato flew over Max's head making him yelp in fear as he ducked and covered his head.

"Jamie that's enough!" Patricia shouted. "Sorry about him, he's… very special." Patricia said.

"So are the boys in our family." Nora said getting annoyed glares from Max and Billy.

"Anyway, let's head inside." Patricia said as the kids then grabbed their belongings and started following Patricia to the front door.

"Hold hands for five quick seconds?" Max whispered to Cherry.

"Let's do it." Cherry whispered back as the two then held each other's hands. Once they got to the front door, Patricia opened it welcoming the kids to her home. The living room was bigger than the Thunderman's house, with a long red couch, a white with green diamond patterned rug in the center with a coffee table over it, a statue of a lion on one small table and a statue of a fox on a cabinet with books around it and a vase filled with daffodils next to it. The stairs were made of a hard oak wood and had red carpet sewn into the steps and there was also a door that led to the outside next to the stairs.

"Welcome to our lovely home." Patricia said to the children but then they all noticed a muscular dark haired young man lifting weights through barbells without a shirt. "Charlie, I told you not to work out in the living room this week! We have guests." Patricia scolded her son.

"Oh, that was today?" Charlie said as he dropped his barbells and put on his shirt.

"Who's that hunk of meat?" Nora asked as she stared at Charlie.

"That's my second eldest brother Charlie. We usually call him Junior since he's named after dad." Cherry answered.

(Charlie is played by Spencer Boldman, who is better known for is incredible role as Adam from Lab Rats. Who does not love that guy?)

"Who are they?" Charlie asked, but then he noticed Phoebe. "Oh hey Phoebe, what's up?" He greeted the teenage girl with a grin.

"Hi Charlie." Phoebe greeted the tall young man with a smile.

"So these are your siblings?" Charlie asked pointing to the others.

"Yep, this is Billy."

"How much can you lift?" Billy asked.

"386." Charlie answered.

"Tons?! You and my dad are arm wrestling when he gets back." Billy said with a grin.

"This is Chloe." Phoebe introduced her little sister.

"Hi giant!" Chloe said with a grin as she waved to Charlie.

"Nora."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Charles." Nora greeted Charlie with a smile and a lady's bow with her holding the sides of her skirt up a bit.

"Nice to meet you too Miss Nora." Charlie greeted her with a bow himself.

"And this, unfortunately, is my brother Max."

"Oh, so you're Cherry's new boyfriend." Charlie said with a grin before he adopted a serious demeanor. "I'm watching you." He said scaring Max, but then Charlie was slapped on the arm by his little sister.

"How'd you know about that?!" Cherry demanded answers from her older brother.

"Jamie read it out of your diary for Becka and I was just passing by when I heard about the Max stuff including the boyfriend part." Charlie said nonchalantly.

"Jamie where are you?! You're not going to sit right for a month!" Cherry shouted with new anger.

"Oh~ my little Cherry Bomb has a boyfriend!" Patricia cheered as she ran up to her daughter and hugged her tightly making her daughter groan from the pain of how tight her mother was hugging her. "And such a handsome young man too." She said with a grin as she lightly smooth her hand against Max's hair.

"Thanks. I use conditioner." Max said with a smirk.

"I can see. What product do you use?" Suddenly a tomato was thrown at Max, but luckily he dodged in time and then everyone turned to see Becka.

"Aw noodles." Becka whined with a pout.

"Becka, don't do that to our guests." Patricia scolded to her daughter.

"Guests? I thought they were solicitors." Becka said with confusion before turning around and shouting. "Jamie you lied to me!" and then ran off, most likely to give her older brother a piece of her mind. Patricia sighed at her children's behavior; she was really hoping to make a good first impression on the children.

"Wow, it's like we never left home at all!" Billy said with a grin.

"That's actually the first smart thing he's said all day." Nora said.

"What Billy means is that we're used to this, so you don't need to worry Ms. …"

"Just call me Patty." Patricia said with a relieved smile.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call you by your last name?" Phoebe questioned.

"Patty's just fine." Patricia said.

"Patty. Great." Phoebe said with a grin.

"Let me show you to your rooms." Patricia said with a smile as she and Cherry headed for the stairs. "And Charlie, take your weights into the garage." Patricia said to her eldest.

"I can't, Roger called dibs for it." Charlie whined.

"How long has he been in there?" Patricia asked.

"Three hours." Charlie answered.

"Well tell him I'm overruling his dibs." Patricia said.

"I don't know, he might think I'm a liar." Charlie said with a shrug. Patricia sighed as she then dug into her pocket and took out a round button and tossed it at Charlie who caught it with ease.

"Aw sweet! A complete authority button! Thanks mom." Charlie exclaimed with a delighted grin as he grabbed his barbells and dumbbells.

"Just give it back to me when you're done. It's only for you to have the garage for a few hours."

"Gotcha." Charlie said as he then left.

"Excuse me but what exactly is a complete authority button?" Max asked.

"The kids always argue all the time over things and when I give the okay for one of them the other's pulled the 'do you have that in writing' so I created these buttons as a way of ending the arguments by allowing whoever I give it to ultimate authority from me so there will be no room to argue." Patricia explained.

"That is ingenious." Phoebe said with amazement at how smart Cherry's mother was on how to deal with sibling arguments.

"Ultimate authority you say?" Max said with a devilish grin as he his fingertips pressed against each other in that supervillain way. Phoebe just pushed Max upstairs as they all went up to where their rooms for the week will be.

When they got upstairs they saw a tall young woman yelling at someone in a doorway.

"Stop ignoring me and turn that junk off!" The young woman shouted. "Dylan!" She shouted, before turning to see her mother, her sister and a bunch of kids. "Mom, I keep telling Dylan to turn down his music, but he keeps ignoring me." The young woman said to her mother. Patricia walked up to the doorway to see her son resting on his beanbag chair as he read a magazine about motorcycles.

"Dylan. Honey! Dylan!" Patricia shouted making her son look up from his magazine to see his mother and annoying elder sister. He had headphones on, but he took one off to listen to what his mother wanted to tell him.

(Dylan is played by Paul Butcher, better known as Dustin from Zoey 101. Remember him? He got big.)

"Why do you even have that stupid radio booming if you're listening to your headphones?!" The young woman exclaimed.

"Because I am listening to it; there's nothing blasting from my phones." Dylan said.

"Honey, could you please turn down your music just a bit?" Patricia asked her son. Dylan sighed and grabbed a remote as he then lowered the volume. "Thank you dumpling." Patricia said with a smile.

"No problem." Dylan aid as he put his other headphone back on. "Sup Phoebe." Dylan greeted the female Thunderman with a nod.

"Hi Dylan." Phoebe greeted the teen with a smile before he continued reading his magazine. "Hi Alexa." Phoebe greeted the elder girl.

(Alexa is played by Tiffany Thorton, better known as Tawni Hart from Sonny with a Chance, remember that show? And Jamie Wynn from Hatching Pete. Like Leigh-Allyn Baker I just felt she looked like she could be related to Cherry.)

"Phoebe, hi!" Alexa greeted the young teen with a grin as she hugged the girl with Phoebe returning it. She then saw the rest of the group. "So this is your family?" Alexa questioned pointing at them.

"Yep, the girls are Chloe and Nora, and the boys are Billy and Max." Phoebe said pointing to her siblings as she said their name so Alexa can know who's who.

"So that's Max? You're right, he is evil." Alexa whispered to Phoebe.

"How can you tell?" Phoebe whispered back.

"His stance and face just spell smug and he reeks of hair care products. That just speaks for itself." Alexa whispered getting an understanding and agreeable nod from Phoebe. "So how long are you all staying?" Alexa asked.

"Five days." Phoebe said. Alexa blinked as she then leaned closer to her mother and whispered.

"That's now thirteen kids you have to take care of. Will you be alright?" Alexa asked her mother with concern.

"Don't worry. From what Barb tells me, I think I can handle it." Patricia whispered back. "Anyway, come with me kids. Oh, Phoebe you'll be bunking with Cherry, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Yay! It'll be like bunking with a sister again!" Cherry cheered as she hugged Phoebe.

"Yeah, those were good times." Alexa said with a nervous grin as she remembered some of the annoying times she had with Cherry back when they were roommates.

"What's with the look?" Cherry asked noticing the weird grin.

"Oh, my phones vibrating, got to take this." Alexa said as she took out her phone and head back to her room to avoid a guilty conversation with her sister. Cherry sighed with annoyance at this.

"Every time! It's like that phone interrupts me and my sister on purpose." Cherry said with a pout and her arms crossed.

"Anyway, the rest of you follow me and I'll show you to your rooms." Patricia said.

"Question. Will Nora and I be sharing a room? Because we share a room back home." Billy asked.

"I want to share a room with them too." Chloe said.

"Do you three want to share a room?" Patricia asked.

"Yes." Billy, Nora and Chloe said.

"Okay, then I'll give you three a room to share." Patricia said with a smile.

"Yay!" Chloe cheered with a grin. Patricia then led the four other Thunderman children to the rooms that they'll be staying in for the next five days.

Phoebe and Cherry then went into Cherry's room which had salmon pink walls with the regular white drawers and cabinets, a red clothing closet, a bed with red fluffy covers and pillows, a giant teddy bear that looked like the one Max hid in, but was a bit damaged, most likely from Cherry beating on it when a boy didn't show interest in her or she failed at a chance for romance. She had white shelves that had books, magazines and toys from Cherry's past. She even had a makeup station complete with mirror that was all white and had lights outlining the mirror.

"Wow, it looks as nice as I remember it." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Yep. Welcome to my room, Pheebs… again." Cherry said with a smile. Phoebe looked around the room with a smile. "You can put your bag on the bed."

"Thanks." Phoebe said as she placed her bag filled with her belongings on the bed. She then looked around the room until her eyes fell upon the makeup station. She made her way to it to see it filled with lots of makeup and hair products, but then she noticed a picture of Max with red lip marks on the photo. "Okay… creepy." Phoebe said as she held up the picture.

"Oh that… um… gremlins come into my room at night and sometimes… wait, why am I trying to lie? You know what happened between me and that picture." Cherry said with moxy. Phoebe shuddered as she put the picture back where it belonged. "Anyway, I hope you and your family are ready for the longest five days of your lives." Cherry said as she made a horse sound with her lips.

"Oh come on, you're family's not bad, they're really cool." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Uh yeah, that's what I say about your family and yet you always say you rather be somewhere else than in a house with them. Around here, I'm Phoebe." Cherry said.

"Okay, good argument, but I'm sure everything will be fine." Phoebe said with a reassuring smile.

"Right, did you forget that my brother threatened yours a few minutes ago?" Cherry reminded her best friend of what had happened between their brothers.

"Like I said, everything will be fine." Phoebe said with a smile making Cherry roll her eyes. "Don't focus on the bad stuff Cherry. I'm here, Max is here and we should all have a good time." Phoebe said to make Cherry smile.

"Alright, I guess you're right." Cherry said with her arms cross yet a smile managed to creep onto her face.

"Of course I am. Now I know something that'll cheer you up." Phoebe said as she walked up to Cherry's giant bear and started whaling on it. "Boys are stupid! Boys are stupid! Boys are stupid!" Phoebe chanted as she continued to beat the bear.

"But I have a boyfriend now." Cherry said.

"So did I, but that doesn't mean they can't annoy us." Phoebe said with a shrug.

"Good point." Cherry said with a shrug before she joined in with her best friend on the teddy bear beating.

"Boys are stupid! Boys are stupid! Boys are stupid! Boys are stupid!"

"Men are jerks!" Patricia came running in as she then body slammed the giant teddy bear with her elbow slamming into its head then decked it in the snozz before standing up and sighing with relief. The two teenage girls looked at her with surprised and confused expressions on their faces. "Sorry, I just thought of your father just a second ago."

"Oh~" Cherry said understanding her mother's sudden assault on her teddy bear.

"Well, I'll leave you to your anger issues." Patricia said as she then left the room.

"Hey, speaking of your dad, I've never seen at least one picture of him before." Phoebe said.

"Mom doesn't really like having pictures of dad scattered around the house. She always makes us hide the one photo we're allowed to keep of him." Cherry said as she sat down on her bed.

"Wow… was your dad some sort of a jerk or something?" Phoebe asked sitting beside her best friend.

"Well that's what mom says, but only to people outside the family. With us, my dad loved every single one of us and we all loved him."

"Then why hide pictures of him?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. All she says is that it's better that way. None of us could ever get anything else out of her than that." Cherry said.

"Do you miss him?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course. He was the coolest dad ever. I mean, I know your dad is **the** Thunder Man, but my dad was super in his own way. He was super smart, he taught us how to build cool stuff, he always got us what we wanted for our birthdays and Christmas, no matter how expensive, but mom taught us to never ask for much since sometimes little is better, but dad used to spoil us all. I might have only got to have known him for a few years, but he made those years the best of my life. Honestly, I really want to see him again… I miss him." Cherry said with a melancholic expression as she remembered her the times she had spent with her father.

"Oh, Cherry." Phoebe said with sadness for her own friend's sadness as she then hugged her.

Unknown to them, Max, who had left his room to see Cherry, had heard the whole conversation. He felt really sad for his girlfriend. A thought then came to his head.

'Wait... maybe I can find him. All I need to do is find a picture of him, learn his name and then I could search him on my computer back home. Max you are a genius.' Max thought with a superior smirk. He then looked through the crack of Cherry's room to see her still hugging Phoebe. "Don't worry Cherry. I'll do everything that I can to find your father." Max said with new determination.

"Spying on girls?" Max turned to see Cherry's little brother Jamie. "That'll never change when we get older, will it?" Jamie questioned. Max opened his mouth to come up with an excuse for his action, but couldn't but draw out a blank except for telling the truth.

"Yeah." Max simply said.

**Later that night, in Max's room**

Max was sound asleep, snoring as he dreamed, but someone suddenly start shaking him awake.

"Max… wake up." A voice spoke.

"Huh?" Max woke up as he cracked open his eyes.

Max's room for the next few days had wooden walls and a floor, with a green carpet next to the bed, an all-white bed, drawers, shelves and cabinets around the place, a chair and footstool combo and a dresser closet.

Max woke up fully to see Cherry was at his bedside.

"Come on." Cherry said with a grin.

"To where?" Max asked.

"You'll see." Cherry said with as her grin widened. "Now come on." Cherry said as she grabbed Max's and tried pulling him out of bed.

"Alright, alright." Max said groggily as he got out of bed. After a few steps, max tripped over the footstool, with a thud echoing the entire room.

"Max, try to be quiet." Cherry whispered.

"Sorry, I guess I should be more considerate when I'm in pain." Max said with a glare.

**At the garage**

"So why are we here?" Max asked as they got inside the garage.

"So I can blow your mind." Cherry said with a grin. Cherry then went through some things and found a lever on the other side and used it. As she was doing it, Max was whistling as he looked around to see unfinished machines and vehicles. A whole mess of them that no normal garage can fit.

"Wow… this is one big garage." Max said, impressed at the garage was big enough to hold everything in it. Suddenly a sound came next to Max making him yelp and turn to see a hatch open as something big was rising from it. Max watched as a giant mechanical beast rose from the ground. It had a half robot face, half Frankenstein with grey skin and it wore a torn up black grey long shirt and coat and had torn up black pants. One of its sleeves were so torn that it revealed a muscular robotic arm. "What the heck is that?!" Max questioned in a high voice as he stared at the giant creation with shock and fear.

"Robo-Frankenstein. Made it myself for Halloween." Cherry said with a grin.

"Amazing… but why?" Max asked unable to look away from the machine.

"I figure that this year I'd scare my stupid brothers and other jerks in Hiddenville with a rampaging monster. This trick will be my treat." Cherry said with a proud grin.

"That is despicable. You're so cool." Max said as he turned to Cherry with an amazed grin.

"Check this out." Cherry said as she grabbed a remote and pressed a button, waking the creature up which led to steam coming out of its nose. Cherry then pressed a button which caused the creature to open its mouth and shoot a stream of fire from its mouth. Then it fired green laser beams from its eyes. After the little demonstration, Cherry shut the behemoth off and turned to Max to see the shock and awe on his face.

"It's amazing~" Max said as he walked up to it. "Wait… is this thing going to death grip me?" Max asked feeling a little weary of the beast.

"Only if it was still on." Cherry said. Max walked away from the thing, not wanting to take the chance.

"Let's prank Phoebe with this." Max suggested. Cherry just gave him a blank look with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. "Let's prank Bradford with this."

"I'm in." Cherry said with a grin. Max pumped his fist, but then noticed a picture with a man in it pinned onto a wooden board nailed against the wall. Max walked up to it and took it off the wall and examined the picture to see a tall dark hair fairly good looking man.

"Who's this?" Max asked. Cherry looked at the picture and then developed a sad look in her eyes.

"That's my dad." Cherry said.

(Okay, so I was thinking that James Ryen from that show Mighty Med where he played that bad guy Megahertz would be a good choice since I made Spencer Boldman one of her brothers and James Ryen does look like him only with squintier eyes; at least that's how I see the two side by side in pictures. The reason I chose someone who looks younger than Cherry's mother had a reason but that won't be revealed for several more chapters.)

"Oh." Max said now worried that he made Cherry sad. He quickly hid the picture underneath a toolbox. "I'm sorry." Max apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Cherry said with a dismissing wave. Max never liked seeing Cherry sad, so he thought of only one thing that could help lift her spirits.

"Hey, since we're up why don't we build something?" Max said as he grabbed some parts off a desk, but his arm accidently push a toolbox off the desk, hitting something that went 'ow'. "We're not alone, are we?" Max asked with caution.

Coming out of from the floor was a teen with dark hair putting on a pair of glasses to see a clear vision of Max and Cherry.

"Roger, mom told you to stop sleeping in the garage." Cherry said with annoyance.

(Roger is played by Jake Goodman, better known as Shred from Nick's Max and Shred. He was the science nerd, I figured he'd fit.)

"I know, but I don't care. You gonna tell on me?"

"So this is your other brother?" Max asked pointing at Roger.

"Looks like you're breaking a rule too Cherry or should I say two. Being in the garage after hours and having a boy over after hours." Roger said with a smirk thinking he got the upper hand on his sister.

"I'll have you know this is one of our house guests who will be staying with us for the next few days." Cherry said.

"We're having guests?" Roger questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! You would know if you stopped locking yourself up here and in your room." Cherry said.

"Well excuse me, but some of us have a real passion for inventing." Roger said.

"Are you saying I don't have passion?!" Cherry exclaimed as she rolled up one of the sleeves of her shirt as she got all tough.

"No! No, that's not what I meant!" Roger quickly said with fear.

"Good. Now go back to your room!" Cherry ordered.

"Make me." Roger said trying to act tough. Cherry growled as she took a step toward her brother giving him fear.

"I'm going!" Roger said with fear as he grabbed a lizard plushy and ran out the garage.

"Was he sleeping with a plushy?" Max questioned.

"Ugh, he has problems. Which is not saying much considering my other dumb brothers." Cherry said.

"You know I'm not foreign to the annoying sibling thing, but why do you hate them so much?" Max asked.

"I don't hate them. I just wish they were sent to an island, far, far away." Cherry corrected.

"Right~" Max said now seeing why Phoebe and Cherry were such good friends; mutual hatred and complaints usually brought people together.

"I mean, Chucky is a sweaty hard headed jock."

"I thought you called him Junior."

"We also call him Chucky and Chip." Cherry said. "Dylan's a radiohead who barely listens to anyone, Roger, the dork who just left, is a hermit who rather spends every day of his life to invent instead of being social, and Jamie's a little twerp who doesn't respect privacy and thinks things should always go his way. Actually I think Phoebe said you and Jamie would get along really well."

After sighing with annoyance at the comment, Max remembered something.

"Wait, but that's four." Max said.

"Uh huh."

"I thought you said you had five brothers." Max said.

"Oh right, A.J. He's at a friend's house tonight. He'll be over tomorrow. Actually I never had any problems with A.J. He was probably the only one I got along with." Cherry said. "Anyway, let's get out of here before my mom catches us. She always does." Cherry said as she and Max then left the garage.

**Later**

Max woke up again in the middle of the night feeling thirsty. He got up and left his room, but when he cracked the door open a bit he saw Cherry's mom walk out of one of her kids' rooms. Max noticed a jar of green slightly glowing liquid in her hand and a needleless syringe in the other. Max saw her go into Cherry's room, and being a little nosy, he tiptoed his way to Cherry's door and looked through the crack to see Patty placing the syringe inside the jar, sucking up some of the green fluid and then placed the syringe inside Cherry's ear and pushed down on the bottom part making the liquid go inside her ear.

Max's eyes widened at what he had just saw Cherry's mother do. Patty smiled a bit and kissed Cherry's forehead.

"Goodnight my little Cherry Bomb." Patty said with a smile as she stood up.

Max quickly tiptoed back into his room and closed the door before Patty came out of the room.

Max quickly got underneath the covers and placed one of the pillows over his head. He stayed awake though, in fear of Patty coming into his room and spraying that weird green stuff inside his ear.

**The next morning**

Max didn't sleep all night. He had been afraid that Cherry's mom would come into his room and put that green stuff in his ear. Even though he was afraid he was now worried about Cherry. What does that green stuff do? Was it going to hurt Cherry? No it couldn't; Cherry's mother would never hurt her children. Although speaking of her children, she did leaving one of their rooms before going into Cherry's. Was she doing the same thing to her other children? What was Patty up to?

What is happening at Cherry's house?

Max peeked his head out of the pillow to see the digital clock on the drawer next to the bed say 7:16 and decided to get out of bed. After getting out of bed, Max grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom, only to see the long line for it when he left his room. Max groaned with annoyance, but decided to get ready to chance when he heard the click.

After a few moments, he heard the click and when the door opened for Dylan to leave the bathroom in a towel, Max made a dash, passed Dylan and into the bathroom, closing the door making the others in line groan in annoyance.

"Aw man~ I was going to do that." Jamie whined.

"He's going to fit quite well here." Roger acknowledged with his arms crossed along with Jamie as they both nodded.

**Later at Hiddenville High**

The three made it to school right on time, however the blonde of the three was very tired and embarrassed because of what had happened at breakfast.

"I am so sorry about breakfast." Cherry apologized to the Thunder Twins.

"It's alright. At least you saved my cute top by telling me to wear my pajamas." Phoebe said.

"Honestly that was the greatest ten second food fight I've ever been in." Max said. "Best part was when your mom split the table in half with a karate chop."

"That makes two hundred eighty seven." Cherry said as she then did the horse lips.

"I wish our mornings were that chaotic." Max said with a small smile.

"Don't you even try." Phoebe warned.

"See, now I have to." Max said with a wider smile as his sister narrowed her eyes at him.

"Anyways I'll see you guys in class. I'm going to rest my head on my desk to get rid of this throbbing sibling headache." Cherry said as she turned and headed to class, but as she turned Phoebe and Max say a piece of bread with jelly on it sticking to the seat of Cherry's jeans.

"Uh." Max was about to say something, but Phoebe raised her hand as a sign for him to stop before she used her telekinesis to send the jellied toast off her best friend's butt and onto the floor. She smiled in success but it disappeared and was replaced with a look of guilt as some random student slipped off it making Max laugh. "I could laugh at that all day because you caused it, but I need to talk to you urgently." Max said as he became serious at the end of it, which worried Phoebe.

"Okay." Phoebe said not sure if she should be worried about what Max has to say or if he's up to something else. Max pulled his sister away to a bit more of a private part of the area.

"Something is really wrong at Cherry's house." Max said.

"What do you mean? We were there for just one day."

"Yeah, the day, but you weren't up at night." Max said getting Phoebe interested. "When I woke up in the middle of the night I saw Cherry's mom leave one of Cherry's sibling's room last night holding a jar filled with green liquid and a syringe-" that made Phoebe gasp. "Without a needle."

"Oh good." Phoebe sighed with relief.

"I then saw her go into Cherry's room and while she was asleep she used the syringe to pour that green stuff inside Cherry's ear."

"Are you sure you weren't having a bad dream?" Phoebe questioned not really believing in her brother's story.

"I'm positive. Something weird is going on at Cherry's house." Max said.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Phoebe said.

"Well I'm not taking the chance. I'm going to find out what's happening." Max said with a serious expression.

"Why so serious?" Phoebe asked surprised by Max's sudden behavior.

"Because Cherry's my girlfriend and I want to keep her safe." Max said shocking Phoebe, but then making her smile.

"Aw~ Max, you really can care." Phoebe said.

"Aw Max you really can care." Max mimicked his sister in a mocking tone and ended with his tongue stuck out and making an annoying noise.

"You do~." Phoebe said with a wide smile.

"Whatever." Max said as he left. Phoebe watched him walk off, happy to know that he does care for Cherry, but then she thought about what he said.

Is something really happening at Cherry's home?

She wondered.

**At lunch**

Phoebe walked over to her table to sit with her loser, yet surprisingly nicer lately, brother and her best friend Cherry.

"Are you sure you don't feel anything weird in your ear? Or that anything leaked from it? Maybe something green for instance?" Max asked Cherry.

"No. Although sometimes I do have this weird itch in my ear." Cherry said as she then scratched inside her right ear.

"Aha!" Max said surprising Cherry. "Now I can buy you something to help fix that." Max lied with a fake grin.

"You don't have to." Cherry said with a dismissing wave.

"What's going on here?" Phoebe asked as she sat down.

"Max was asking me questions about my ear." Cherry said as she scratched the inside of her right ear.

"See, apparently she always has an itch in her right ear." Max said with a proud smile. Now Phoebe was getting suspicious. "Cherry, I promise that I'll help you in anyway." Max said.

"Aw~ thanks Max." Cherry said with a smile as she and Max's hands touched.

"**Hands to yourself Thunderman." **Max pulled away as he and the girls turned to see Charlie behind the schools fence, sitting on a lifeguard high chair with a megaphone in his hands.

"What the heck?" Phoebe questioned with surprise.

"Chucky! Get out of here!" Cherry shouted.

"Okay who is using a megaphone? That's my job." Bradford said showing up with a hoagie in his hand. "And that's the only good part about it."

"Principal Bradford, I am so sorry about my stupid brother." Cherry apologized with worry of getting in trouble.

"Wait, that's your brother?" Bradford questioned as he saw Charlie smile and nod to him as he raised his megaphone. "Okay then, I'll be going." Bradford said.

"You're not going to send him away?" Cherry questioned.

"I have a very strict policy on asking people with more muscles than me to go away. Just look at those pythons. Strong enough to punch through a bus." Bradford said as he powerwalked away with fear.

Cherry sighed with annoyance as her head fell onto the table.

"**Head off the table Cherry, remember what mom said." **Charlie said through his megaphone. Cherry sighed tiredly with annoyance at her embarrassing overprotective brother. Max rubbed her back to give his girlfriend comfort. **"Hey I said hands to yourself Thunderman!" **Charlie shouted through his megaphone making Max pull his hand back.

Max didn't know what to do, but he then felt Phoebe place her hand on his shoulder making him look at her seeing her mouth 'let me' making him nod in agreement before switching seats so Phoebe could rub Cherry's back in comfort instead.

"Brothers are so stupid." Cherry said with teenage sorrow and annoyance.

"Trust me, I know." Phoebe said getting a glare from Max.

**At the park**

Instead of heading back home, Cherry headed for the park to relax before going back home. Phoebe and Max followed her wanting to make sure she was okay, so now the three were sitting at a bench relaxing after a long day at school.

"Do you always do this before heading home?" Max asked.

"It helps knowing I have to prepare for a migraine when I get home." Cherry said.

"Hm. I should start doing this then." Phoebe said.

"No you're not because I called dibs on this park." Max said.

"No you didn't." Phoebe argued.

"1, 2, 3, Dibs!" Max exclaimed.

"Shoot! I walked right into that one." Phoebe said berated herself, and it wasn't helping that Max had a victorious smirk on his face. So maybe this might help. Phoebe used her telekinesis to push Max all the way off the bench. That sure gave her a victorious smirk.

"Wish I could do that to my brothers." Cherry said.

"I know how you feel, but I'm sure compared to Max they're not that bad. I mean he's a supervillain." Phoebe said.

"True, but there's only one of him."

"Amen to that. The world can only handle one Maximus Thunderman." Max said with a cocky smirk.

"Amen to that." Phoebe said, happy that there isn't more than one of her annoying brother.

"And your other brother Billy's not that bad. I have to live with five of them, four of them being super annoying." Cherry said.

"Okay, I'll give you that." Phoebe admitted.

"Just wondering, how is this other brother of yours like?" Max asked.

"Oh, A.J.'s okay. He's really smart, but is on my butt when it comes to me getting smarter along with other things in my life. Although I know he means well. Actually I owe him. He's usually the reason how I graduate to the next grade." Cherry said.

"So he's the Phoebe of your family?" Max deduced.

"... Yeah pretty much." Cherry said with a nod making Phoebe sigh.

"Well I guess me and him will never be friends then." Max said.

"Actually he's pretty cool. I actually feel lucky to have a brother like him." Cherry said with a small sentimental smile.

"And now I have that saved on my phone." The three turned to see a tall dark haired young man smiling at them.

"No fair! I didn't know you were there!" Cherry exclaimed.

"I know. How else would I hear that?" The young man said.

"Give me that phone!" Cherry ordered as she tried to grab his phone that he made sure was out of her reach.

"Not on your life. Hey Phoebe."

"Hi Anthony." Phoebe greeted him.

"Who's he?" Max asked Phoebe.

"That's Cherry's brother A.J." Phoebe said.

(A.J. is played by David Henrie, better known as Justin Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place)

"The names Anthony-James." A.J. introduced himself with his hand extended to Max. "Most people call me A.J. for short."

"Don't bother with the hand shake. This, sadly, is my brother Max." Phoebe introduced her brother.

"Ah, the black sheep." A.J. said.

"Yep. That's me." Max said with a cocky smirk.

"Why are you here?" Cherry questioned with her arms crossed, giving up on acquiring the phone.

"Mom wanted me to pick you up." A.J. said as he put away his phone.

"Already?" Cherry whined. "Fine. Let's go guys."

"By the way, you're Cherry's boyfriend, right?" A.J. asked Max.

"Yeah." Max answered.

"I do not approve." A.J. simply said.

"Not many do." Max said.

"I still kind of don't." Phoebe said.

"Anyway let's go." A.J. said. Suddenly a bush moved making them turn to see it stand up, really being Charlie in a disguise.

"I call shot gun." Charlie said making a dash for his brother's car.

"Huh…" Max simply said as he and the others watched him the running bush man.

"Wait a minute, I wanted shotgun!" Cherry shouted as she sprinted for the car.

"I have a weird family." A.J. said shaking his head as he made his way to his car.

"If only he knew about our family." Max said.

"Mm hm." Phoebe nodded in agreement.

**At Cherry's house**

The group of five made their way in the house to see Jamie, Becka, Billy, Nora and Chloe sitting at the couch surrounded by chocolates and cheeses, some being round wheels.

"What the… where did all these cheeses and confectionaries come from?" A.J. questioned.

"The word is chocolate." Charlie said.

"Doesn't matter." A.J. said.

"Yes it does!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I made a deal that I'd let them play my games if they brought me Dutch chocolate, and somehow they did in like five seconds!" Jamie said with amazement and joy.

"The cheese was a bonus." Becka said eat some cheese smooshed together by chocolate like a sandwich.

"Some of it's from France!" Jamie exclaimed with a grin.

"I knew five second travel was possible!" Charlie exclaimed.

"For the last time, things that you see on cartoons are mainly exaggerated." Justin said.

"Then explain all this." Charlie said pointing at the chocolates and cheeses. "Move over!" Charlie exclaimed as he ran and jumped onto the couch next to the younger kids then grabbed a piece of cheese and ate it.

"I guess I'll just ignore this then." A.J. said as he walked away.

"So nobody's questioning this?" Max asked surprised how everyone wasn't effected by the sight.

"Seems not." Phoebe said surprised by it too.

"Yeah… I'm going for the gorgonzola." Cherry said as she ran for the couch and took a piece of gorgonzola.

"Huh… A.J. was right. This family is weird." Max said with his arm crossed. Then a furry white cat jumped into Cherry's lap.

"Moonpie~ want some gorgonzola?" Cherry said with a smile as she let her cat lick and chew on a piece of cheese.

(Remember that name? Cherry said that she owns a cat named Moonpie in A Hero Is Born.)

"But who cares? Cheese!" Max exclaimed.

"Hand over some fromage." Phoebe said as she and Max took a seat on the couch.

Dylan then came downstairs with his phone in his hands watching a video when he noticed all the cheese and chocolate surrounded the couch.

"What's with the cheese and chocolates?" Dylan questioned.

"Cheese and chocolates?!" Alexa's voice was heard from upstairs.

**Later**

All the kids were on the couch watching an action movie as they ate Chinese food with more cheese and chocolates as a side dish.

"You were right Max. Chinese food strangely does go good with cheese and chocolates." Roger said.

"Yeah, I know nerd, now shush, here comes the good part." Max said. Suddenly there was a sound of an explosion making everyone go 'oh~'.

"How can someone do that with two motorcycles, matches, a can of hairspray, a Grammy and a rabid cat?!" Alexa questioned with shock.

"I don't know, but I wanna do it." Jamie said with a grin.

"Yeah, no way daredevil!" Cherry said pushing her youngest brother's head.

Patty then came through the door very tired after working. She then noticed everyone together eating Chinese with cheese and chocolate surrounding them. Patty looked at the sight, but shrugged and accepted it.

"Pass some fromage." Patty said as she then sat next to Phoebe who passed her some French cheese.

**That night**

It was the middle of the night, Phoebe was still awake in Cherry's room, resting on the water bed that was supposed to be her bed for the week. Because of Max's claim from the morning, her mind was still awake with curiosity wondering if he was right. She felt that he wasn't but there was still that sneaking suspicion in the back of her mind.

After staring at the ceiling for a few more minutes, she heard the door creak open. She slightly turned her head to see Cherry's mother slowly creeping in. Phoebe was surprised, but she pretended to be asleep as Patty came inside the room. The elder blonde made her way to her daughter with a needless syringe and a jar filled with green liquid inside. Phoebe watched as Patty put the syringe inside the jar, took in some liquid and pour it inside Cherry's ear. Phoebe's eyes widened at the sight, shocked that Max had told her the truth. The last thing she saw was Patty kissing Cherry's forehead and whispering.

"Goodnight my little Cherry bomb."

Before leaving the room silently.

If Phoebe couldn't fall asleep before, then she wouldn't be able to now.

**The next day at school**

Max was taking stuff from his locker when his sister came up to him.

"Okay you were right."

"Ah ha! I knew you were growing a moustache!" Max said with a superior grin.

"No! Wait, are you being serious?" Phoebe asked with new worry, but then went back to priorities. "I mean you were right about Cherry's mom. I saw her put that stuff in her ear last night." Phoebe said.

"See, something's going on at Cherry's house." Max said.

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to do? This isn't our business." Phoebe reasoned.

"Cherry's my girlfriend, that's what makes it my business." Max said with a serious tone.

"Max, I want to help too, but if we try anything then we might make things worse." Phoebe said.

"That's my specialty." Max said as he took out a book, closed his locker and left. Phoebe watched her brother walk off happy to see he truly did care for Cherry, but worried on what he might do.

"Hey Pheebs." Cherry greeted her best friend but then looked closer at the young Thunderman's face. "You got something on your lip here." Cherry said pointing to a spot on her lip, indicating the spot where Phoebe had something on her lip.

"Oh My God!" Phoebe exclaimed with fear as she ran off with her hand covering her lip confusing Cherry on her sudden action.

**That night**

Max waited inside his room waiting for Patty to leave Jamie's room, which was the last room she'd enter with the jar and syringe every night.

"He's normal enough as he is… I guess." Patty said to herself before heading downstairs.

Max followed her downstairs tip-toeing all the way. Once he got downstairs he found Patty opening a cabinet and pulling a can of Brussel sprouts that opened a secret compartment that was filled with jars filled with the green liquid. Patty placed the jar she had inside the compartment before pushing back the Brussel sprouts, closing the compartment. She then took out a candle stick, put it on stand, lit it and placed it on the table.

Max stayed in the shadows and watched Patty with curiosity. He then saw her take out a water bottle from the fridge then take out a picture frame with a picture of her husband in it. She placed it on the table and then sat across from it.

"To another night of protecting our kids." Patty said as she took a big gulp from her cup of water. Once she placed her cup on the table she sighed and looked at the picture. "You shouldn't have gone. There's so much that you're missing. Heck, Cherry's got herself a boyfriend. I really would have liked to see you put fear in him." She said making Max adopt a look of annoyance. "But you would like him. He's kind of like you." Max blinked in surprise at this. "A bit of a jerk, but underneath all that ew is a sweet heart. He's also kind of cute, so your fear of Cherry ending up with someone ugly didn't come true. I really wish you were here. I know I say that every night, but we all miss you. I know Becka wished she could have met you before it happened." Patty said as she finished her water. She grabbed the picture of her husband and brought it closer. "I love you Charles." Patty said before kissing it. She then stood up and put the picture away.

Max quickly but quietly headed upstairs, feeling he wasn't going to getting anything else tonight. Max had tip-toed passed the doors and went back into his room.

Suddenly one of the doors creaked open as A.J.'s head popped as and staring at Max's door, knowing that he had snuck back in.

**The next day**

Max walked out of his room to see the long line once again. He noticed Phoebe was at the end of the line, so he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

"Max, what's the deal?"

"I saw them."

"Saw what?" Phoebe questioned.

"The jars filled with that green stuff. She keeps it in a secret hatch. She said she was protecting her kids."

"Protecting them from what?" Phoebe asked now a little worried.

"I don't know, but I know it has to do with that green stuff. If we take some we can take it to the Hero League-"

"Hero League? Max, we can't do that. What if it's just ear medicine?"

"But what if it's not? Phoebe, I don't trust whatever is happening here. We need to-"

"Max, please… just let this go." Phoebe begged.

"Why? Aren't you worried about Cherry? She's your best friend."

"Exactly. I'd rather let whatever is happening go on instead of take the chance at being right." Phoebe said.

"Why?" Max questioned, shock by his sister's new conviction.

"Because if we're right… then that means Cherry might lose her mother too." Phoebe said shocking Max. He hadn't thought of that. "Just let it go. For Cherry." Phoebe said before she turn around and left. Max now had a frown on his face.

He honestly didn't know what to do.

Either figure out the truth… or let it go for his girlfriend.

**A little bit later**

"Okay mom, we're heading for school!" Cherry called out.

"Okay honey. Have a safe walk." Patty called out as her daughter and the Thunder twins left the house. Billy and Nora walked downstairs with their backpacks ready.

"We're ready Patty." Billy said.

"Okay, good. Let's go." Patty said as the three headed out the back door.

With Phoebe, Max and Cherry, the girls were talking with one another while Max was about to take out his headphones, but then he noticed Patty's car start to leave the house. When he saw it leave, he figured that this was the perfect chance to get the evidence.

"Shoot! I forgot my phone. I'm going to head back. You two just keep on going without me." Max said.

"We could just wait." Cherry said.

"Oh no! I am not going to be tardy just because of Max's bad memory." Phoebe said as she grabbed Cherry by the wrist and dragged her away.

Max quickly made a dash for the house, headed inside and went into the kitchen. He opened the cabinet where the Brussel sprouts were and pulled them, opening the secret compartment. He pushed some jars away and took one from the back so Patty wouldn't notice one missing, then put the rest back in place before putting the jar he had inside one of his backpack's pockets. Max then zipped up the pocket and headed out until he saw Alexis carrying Chloe.

"What are you still doing here?" Alexa questioned.

"Forgot my phone. Why are you still here?"

"Someone has to watch your sister." Alexa answered.

"Right. Well I'm off, see ya, wouldn't want to be either of ya." Max said as he then left.

"I don't understand what Cherry sees in him." Alexa said.

"You and me both lady." Chloe said.

**At the Thunderman's house**

Max quickly made it to his house and opened the door only for his eyes to widen in shock as he saw the mess inside. Soda can, napkins, streamer and confetti was everywhere.

"What in the world happened here?" Max wondered to himself aloud. He then heard someone groan making him turn to see Dr. Colosso's head slowly pop out of a pile of soda cans. "Colosso?!"

"Hey Max. Has it been five days already? If your parents ask, tell them ninjas did this by partying."

"Ninjas? Really?" Max said giving Colosso a dull expression.

"Yeah~… I can't really think straight with all the carbonated sugar I drank. Sugar rushes are not fun when they run out." Colosso said.

"Why did you even throw a party? Who could you invite? You're just a bunny."

"I have friends." Colosso said.

**A few days ago**

"Yahoo!" Dr. Colosso cheered as he partied with his stuffed animals as the room flashed with multiple colors. "Get down with your bad self, Mr. Squiggles!" Colosso cheered as he looked at his stuffed purple rabbit friend.

**Now**

"So enough about me, what brings you here?" Colosso asked trying to change the subject and focus the attention away from himself.

Max just went downstairs to analyze the liquid he had acquired, however he found that his lair looked like upstairs, but with sticky soda on his desk and somehow a slice of ham was stuck onto the wall by a lawn dart.

"Colosso! What did you do to my lair?!" Max shouted.

"That's where I held the after party." Colosso called back.

He had taken a sample and ran it through his computer. As the computer analyzed it, he looked for a paddle ball that he used to keep him busy, but he couldn't find it thanks to all this mess.

"Stupid rabbit." Max said.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!" Max shouted before he went to grab a trash back and cleaning supplies. After a while of cleaning, his computer made a noise making him drop everything and run up to his computer.

"So what did you find?" Colosso, who appeared on the table, asked.

"Results… inconclusive. Apparently my computer can't find the origins of this green stuff." Max said irritated that he couldn't figure out what it really was.

"Maybe it's from Canada! It's always you Canada." Colosso said narrowing his eyes.

"No I'm sure my computer would find out if it was from our neighbors from the north." Max said.

"What is it anyway?" Colosso asked.

"Some green stuff that Cherry's mom puts in her kids ears in the middle of the night. She said it protects her kids, but from what I'm not sure." Max elaborated.

"Maybe it's just special ear medicine from a faraway country." Colosso said.

"Well I won't know until I finally know." Max said before type something into his computer. "I'm going to have this thing work on it. Just watch it until I get back." Max said.

"You got it." Colosso said. Max grabbed his backpack and ran back upstairs to head to school. Once Colosso heard the door close, he smirked deviously, before pressing a button on the table which activated a disco ball and music that played in the room. "Hehehe."

**At Hiddenville High**

Max made his way through the doors to find a white convertible golf cart in the center making his eyebrow raise up. He then noticed Bradford forcing a blonde teenage boy to open his locker.

"Ah ha!" Bradford took out a paper bag from the locker. "The old flaming bag gag. Nice try."

"That's my lunch."

"Oh really?" Bradford said with a smirk before opening the bag and peeking inside only to develop a very disgusted look on his face. "Ew. I think you were better off with the gag." Bradford said as he gave the kid back his lunch.

"Max." Said Thunderman turned to see his bandmates hurrying up to him.

"Dude, whatever you have planned for Bradford in your locker, hide it now." Oyster said.

"Bradford's on the warpath. Ever since that last prank you pulled last year before Halloween, he's been checking every locker, backpack, desks and even the occasional sweaty pile of gym clothes. He even checked us all." Gideon explained.

"Das checken mine locker six times. Six times!" Wolfgang complained with three digits on each hand up to emphasis his point.

"I had a feeling Bradford would do this, so I put my diabolical new scheme in the one place he would never find it." Max said evilly with his fingers pressed together.

"Oh but I will." Bradford said confidently as he hopped into his cart. "This won't be another year of the Thunderman. Mark my words." Bradford said as he drove off.

"What if he does find it?" Oyster asked.

"He might, but he won't dare go near it." Max said with a confident smirk and his arms crossed.

"Why's that?" Gideon asked. Max ushered them to come closer and then whispered something to them making them jump back in disgust.

"Aw gross!" Oyster shouted.

"You are sick man. Sick!" Gideon exclaimed.

"Dasen gross." Said Wolfgang.

"Best hiding spot ever." Max said with his superior grin still plastered on his face.

"Hey Max." Cherry said happily with a big smile as she made her way to her boyfriend and his friend's.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Oyster asked with a grin.

"Oyster, remember what I said before, I'm Max's girlfriend." Cherry explained.

"Oh… will you be my girlfriend?" Oyster asked with a grin completely forgetting what Cherry said before making her look at him funny. Max sighed at his friend's short attention span.

"Gideon." Max said gesturing Gideon to help him out Oyster.

"Oh, yeah." Gideon said but when he turned to Cherry he forgot what he was supposed to do after he saw Cherry's pretty face. "Will you go out with me?" Gideon asked with a hopeful grin.

'Why did I even bother with him?' Max thought. "Okay, shoo!" Max said getting his friends out of their daze as they then left, not wanting to get on Max's bad side.

"Where did you hide it this time?" Cherry asked. Max then whispered the answer into her ear. "Ew, gross! How were you even brave enough?"

"Took hours to muscle up the courage." Max said. "Hey, I'm just wondering, since I'm your boyfriend and all, I should finally know your last name."

"No." Cherry immediately said.

"Why not?" Max whined.

"My mom said that my last name should never be uttered. It's too dangerous to say it in public." Cherry said.

"What? Like saying Macbeth at a play?"

"Wait, you're not allowed to say that? I said that backstage once and then next thing I knew I got hit in the head with a sandbag thanks to Gideon's butter fingers."

"My hands were just sweaty that time!" Gideon's voice was heard.

"Gideon, stop checking out my girlfriend behind the trashcan!" Max exclaimed.

"I'm leaving." Gideon said as he ran off. Cherry blinked at this as she then became weirded out even more by Gideon's obsession over girls.

"Uh…"

"If I could trade him I would." Max said with a dull look. "Do you really feel you shouldn't say your last name?"

"Honestly I really want to say it. I mean it's my last name, my dad's last name. Some days, I want to just scream it to the world." Cherry said.

"You can scream it to me." Max said with a grin. Max's grin then turned into a sad frown as he noticed the sad look on Cherry's face. "Cherry… if you want to say it… then say it." Max said.

"I can't… I love my mom too much to disobey her. She's always looking out for me." Cherry said.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't do at least one thing for yourself even if it's against their wishes. I mean even Phoebe did that before." Max tried to reason with her.

"Sorry Max. I don't want to hurt my mom. She's been hurt enough." Cherry said.

"But you're hurting too." Max said.

"I know. I really want to say it, because it makes me feel like my dad isn't forgotten, but I'd rather feel hurt than my mom always getting hurt." Cherry said. Max actually felt a pang in his chest. What the heck is that? Is that… is that sympathy?! Aw man, he's got it bad.

"Cherry, class is going to start soon." Phoebe called out.

"Coming." Cherry said as she put on a smile. "I'll see you later Max." Cherry said as she kissed him on the cheek and left with Phoebe.

Max watched her off with sad eyes, before he gained a new steely gaze.

"That's it!" Max raised his voice and as started heading for the door again, but Bradford came by in his cart with a bag full of pranking gear and items.

"Thunderman, where are you heading?" Bradford questioned as he got out of his cart.

"To take care of some things! And if you stop me, then so help me, you're going to wake up with the pinkest tutu and Lady Gaga hair!" Max said with a threateningly serious face making Bradford scream in fear and terror as he held his hair with fear of looking like a bizarre out of place pop singer.

Max then stormed out the door and headed straight for the one place to finally get answers.

**Cherry's house**

Patricia had a warm wet towel over her face as she sat down onto the coach listening to The Watch (spoof of The View), and putting bonbons into her mouth as she relaxed.

"My first day off in years and I'm going to enjoy it to the fullest." Patricia said as she ate another bonbon. Suddenly the door burst open alarming her. "And it's over." Patricia said with a frown as she turned to see Max. "Max? Why aren't you at school?" Patricia asked in surprise.

"I'll ask the questions around here." Max said as he then headed towards the kitchen. Patricia followed to see Max reveal her hidden stash of green liquid. "What is this stuff? Why are you secretly putting this stuff in your kids' ears?" Max demanded an answer as he grabbed one of the jars.

"Oh. So you found out." Patricia said.

"It doesn't matter how I found out." Max said.

"I never said that."

"All that matters is what you're doing to Cherry." Max said with a serious tone.

"Aw~ Max. You really do love my daughter." Patricia said with a sweet smile making Max blush.

"I-I wouldn't say love. Why? She say anything about love?" Max asked, yet tried to act cool, sort of, but then he remembered his goal. "That's not the point! What is this? Why won't you let Cherry tell people her last name? Why are you trying to keep Cherry's father out of her life?" Max questioned, going into his detective mode. Patricia sighed as she then started to explain.

"All good questions and if you allow me to explain, all of them will be answered." Patricia said. Max pulled out a chair and sat in it with one leg over the other while his arms were crossed.

"Proceed." Max said waving his hand as a gesture to 'go on'.

"That green liquid is actually an ancient Chinese ear medication that my husband discovered. I put it in my children's' ears because they hate taking any form of medication, so I do it while they're all asleep. My husband himself was a very famous adventurer, but during his travels he made some enemies. My husband was kind of a jerk to some."

"I like him already." Max said.

"In order to protect us we avoided using our family's last name. One day he had to leave and before he left he told me to make sure our kids didn't know the truth. He didn't want any of them to follow in his footsteps or claim revenge on his enemies. You see our kids know how to hold a grudge and can get very emotional. They get that from us, especially their father. Once he was gone, we moved here and I told them to keep their last name a secret. If any teacher had asked during role call I told them to say that I'm a lawyer." Patricia finished explaining.

"… Are you?"

"No."

"Oh thank goodness, because I have too many valuables that… I mean nothing. I only have a bunny." Max said, before he then sighed. "I guess I overreacted for no reason."

"Oh~, don't be like that Max." Patty said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't touch me." Max said making Patricia pull back, respecting his space.

"You were only concerned about my daughter. Now even though I wanted Cherry to be with a Mr. Right, you love her enough to face me and that's more than what I could ever ask for in my daughter's boyfriend." Patricia said with a smile.

"Okay, I'm feeling very uncomfortable." Max said as he inched away.

"Ugh, you're just like my husband. All creeped out when feeling sweet emotions." Patricia said.

"I'm even more intrigued by this guy. Where can I meet him?" Max said leaning forward with his elbow on the table and his hand on his cheek. Patricia just gave him a look. Max sighed in defeat. "I guess I just jumped the wagon. I shouldn't have accused you… but Cherry feels really bad."

"What do you mean? What happened to my Cherry Bomb?" Patricia asked with concern.

"Cherry Bomb… I like that." Max said making a mental note of the nickname. "What I mean is… she really wants to use her last name, because it makes it feel like her father wasn't forgotten." Max confessed.

"Cherry said that?" Patricia asked with shock and concern, earning a nod from Max. "Oh~… my poor little girl. I didn't know she felt like that." Patricia said feeling disappointed in herself.

"How long has your husband been gone anyway?"

"Ever since I was pregnant with Becka. We didn't even know she was on the way." Patricia said feeling melancholy.

"Ouch." Max said actually feeling bad. Seeing that she might need some time alone, Max stood up from the chair. "Well… I guess I better head back to school. I need to make sure Bradford doesn't get any hints of my hiding spot from my bandmates." Max said as he started walking to the door.

"Lypto."

"Huh?" Max turned around to Patricia.

"Our last name… its Lypto." Patricia confessed.

"… So Cherry's whole name is Cherry Lypto?"

"Well actually it's Cherry Amber Lypto, but yeah if you get rid of the middle name. Just don't go spreading it around." Patricia said.

"Gotcha." Max said with a small smile. He then headed out, leaving Patricia alone.

Patricia smiled as the boy left, but then she quickly grabbed the jar and put it away, hiding it and the rest.

"That was a close one." Patricia said. Patricia headed back to the couch and ate her bon-bons. "Still… it felt good to say our last name to someone again."

**At school**

Max came back to school, entering class late.

"Max, where have you been?" The teacher questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Miss Applegate, Bradford was looking for you. He had some roses in his hand." Max said.

"Class dismissed." Miss Applegate said as she grabbed her purse and ran out the door. Everyone cheered as they left the room.

"Max, where have you been?" Phoebe asked as she and Cherry walked up to him.

"Just looking for something." Max said as he then left the room.

"I bet he was just making sure Bradford didn't find his surprise prank this year." Phoebe said to Cherry.

"Surprise Prank?!" Bradford exclaimed as he leaned his head into the room. "It's in here isn't it?!" Bradford quickly ran into the room and started looking through Miss Applegate's desk.

"Uh, isn't it illegal to look through another person's belongings?" Phoebe questioned rhetorically.

"Isn't it a principal's to give detention to annoying kids?" Bradford shot back.

"Never mind." Phoebe said as she and Cherry left the room.

Bradford continued to look through the desk, but Miss Applegate came back to her classroom to find Bradford looking through her desk.

"Mr. Bradford!" She shouted causing Bradford to look up with wide eyes. "I never knew you were obsessed with me." Miss Applegate said with a grin. She then closed the door behind her, locked it, then clapped her hands as the light became dim and romantic (or should I say that bwow bwow bwow) music came on as she then belly danced her way to Bradford who moved back towards a corner.

"I hate this school." Bradford quietly whined.

**At the park**

Phoebe was lying on the bench was a long frown on her face as she looked at the pictures on her phone of her and Link.

Cherry and Max looked at her with dull looks and their arms crossed.

"This is not healthy." Cherry said.

"When is being Phoebe healthy?" Max said.

"We need to find her a boyfriend."

"He looks good." Max said pointing to a bull dog.

"Could you at least be nice to your sister for two minutes?" Cherry asked.

"I've only been nice for a minute at best and I don't plan on beating a record." Max said.

"Please~, for me~." Cherry said with a sweet tone. Max groaned, but he walked up to Phoebe, crouched down, picked up a stick and gently pet it across Phoebe's head.

"There, there." Max said with a fake tone of concern.

'I guess that's the best I can ask for.' Cherry thought.

"I just miss him so much." Phoebe said with a sad tone.

"It's okay. Most of you miss him." Max said.

"That is so true." Phoebe said in her sad tone.

"Phoebe~, you have to move on and stop sulking over Link." Cherry said.

"But we had so much in common. We both are heroes. We loved the same books. We both love MKTO. We both hate Max."

"One minute twelve seconds. A new record." Max said as he released the stick and stood up.

"Well maybe you could write him a letter." Cherry said.

"He's somewhere in China. I don't think they have phonebooks for there around here." Phoebe said as she sat up.

"Then use the Hero League's phonebook or something." Max said.

"Max, you're a genius!" Cherry cheered.

"I know." Max said with a smug smirk.

"No, because I can't use the Hero League as a telephone."

"Says who?"

"Says article-"

"Never mind I asked." Max said not wanting to be bored.

"Look, Halloween is like two days away. Let's just stop being all mopey and think about what we can do." Cherry said, trying to bring cheer back to the group.

"Well I plan on pranking Bradford. I think my prank is fool proof, but it wouldn't hurt to have something like maybe… oh I don't know. *Cough* Robotic Frankenstein *cough, cough*."

Phoebe and Cherry looked at him with weird looks, but then Cherry got the drift when she realized that she did make a robotic Frankenstein to scare her brothers.

"You know, we could also plan a party." Cherry said.

"A party?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah, at my house! We could invite some friends and random people at school, my older brothers and Alexa could invite their own friends. We can hold a big bash!" Cherry exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"I'm in." Max immediately said.

"You think your house can hold that many people? Not that I'm saying I'm for this idea."

"Pfft, for sure. We had a walrus and a lion in the living room while a whole crowd surrounded them to see who would win in a fight." Cherry said with a dismissive wave and smile. The looks on Max's and Phoebe's faces made her realize that what she said wasn't a normal thing, even for the Thundermans. "Blame Junior and Jamie for that." Cherry said.

"Okay, after that disturbing note, I guess it will be okay. Although how ae you going to get your mother on board?" Phoebe asked.

"You leave that to me." Cherry said with a smirk and her thumbs to her chest. "Now come on, let's get something to eat. I need brain food to help me come up with an idea to get the okay from mom." Cherry said.

Phoebe looked at her phone to see the picture of her and Link, whining as she remembered the memory; missing him. Cherry then took her phone.

"Hey!" Phoebe exclaimed. Cherry had her arms crossed, which said it all. Phoebe sighed and stood up from the bench as she then took the lead to who knows where.

"So~… tell me more about this illegal animal fight." Max said as he and his girlfriend left the scene.

**At Cherry's House**

Alexa was sitting on the couch watching little kid cartoons with Chloe, but unfortunately her little brother Roger was annoying the two with his persistence.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"I will give you a wedgie."

"That does not scare me. You wouldn't risk your perfect nails." Roger said with a smug look.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Cherry, Max and Phoebe came inside.

"Cherry, Roger is asking to get a model of mine and Chloe's heads." Alexa said.

"I just need it for my experiment. How much can the human head take before-"

"Give him a wedgie."

"Gladly." Cherry said cracking her knuckles.

"I show no fear." Roger said with false courage, but once Cherry took a few steps forward to him, he screamed and ran to the backdoor with Cherry hot on his trail.

"What experiment-"

"You don't need to know." Alexa said, interrupting Phoebe.

"Okay, now I have to know." Max said, but then he heard the sound of fabric tearing and screaming, making him and Phoebe flinch. Cherry came back into the living room as she dusted off her hands of imaginary dust. "Then again…"

The door opened up to reveal Nora and Billy with bags in their hands and Billy having an orange afro wig and big red clown nose.

"Where have you two been?" Phoebe asked.

"Duh, the Party store. We're getting ready for Halloween. We went to buy costumes." Nora answered.

"Oh right, tomorrow's Halloween." Phoebe remembered.

"Really? You forgot tomorrow is Halloween? You're more of a dork than I thought and that's saying a lot." Max said getting a dull glare from Phoebe.

"Alexa's going to take us trick or treating!" Billy exclaimed.

"Really? Why not your mother?" Phoebe asked Alexa.

"Mom is going to go visit someone on that day, so I volunteered to take them. I mean I can't let them go by themselves. There are some sick weirdos out there." Alexa said.

"That's true. After all, I'm standing right next to one." Phoebe said gesturing to Max who glared at her.

"Chloe~, look what you favorite brother and sister got you~." Nora chimed as she took out a pumpkin costume.

"I wanted to be a casino dealer." Chloe whined.

"See, I told you she wouldn't want that." Billy said.

"It's better than dressing her up like a dog." Nora said.

"Nora." Phoebe and Alexa said her name in surprise at what she said.

"Billy literally suggested giving her a dog costume." Nora said so the two girls wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"At least it'll be better than Billy's clown costume." Max said with a smirk.

"Uh, I'm not a clown. I'm going to be a clown ringmaster." Billy said as he and Nora walked away.

"Got to give the boy points for originality." Max said. 'Halloween is tomorrow.' Max thought as he then rubbed his chin.

"Uh, that's not a good sign." Phoebe said pointing to Max. Max then had a wide evil smile which worried her more. "And now we're in trouble." Phoebe said as she felt fear.

**Later, in the garage**

"That is awesome!" Cherry cheered.

"I know, right? Just imagine the reactions of everyone when they see Robo-Frankenstein roaming around the neighborhood, going to people's houses and scaring them to drop their treats." Max said.

"Oh I cannot wait to pig out on those sweets." Cherry said.

"Plus we can make a detour and scare Bradford." Max said with a smirk.

"Let's do that first! I owe him for taking my phone away." Cherry said. Max put his fist to his mouth as he felt tears come to his eyes. "Are you alright Max?" Cherry asked.

"Just feeling joy right now." Max said as he turned away while Cherry smiled.

"Although there is a problem. I need to be in at least twenty five feet of the big hunk of bolts to control it with my remote." Cherry said as she grabbed an RC remote.

"Where'd you get the remote?" Max asked.

"Junkyard." Cherry said.

Suddenly the door to the garage opened as Jamie came in.

"Cherry did you take my-" but then a witch prop, tied to a string came down making him scream like a girl as he ran out.

Max felt so my pride as he turned to Cherry.

"You stole that from your brother, didn't you?" Max asked as Cherry just shrugged. "I'm so proud." Max said making Cherry smile and blush. "And don't worry, we'll blend into the night with my ingenious disguise." Max said.

"We're going to wrap ourselves in black sheets?" Cherry asked.

"How are you in my head?" Max questioned. Cherry just shrugged, but then she noticed something.

"Darn it. Mom took away the blowtorch. Got to go get the backup." Cherry said.

"Where's the backup?" Max asked.

"In a hole under a rock at the park." Cherry said. Max looked at her with a surprised and confused expression. "If I hid it anywhere near the house, mom will find it. She's like a bloodhound." Cherry said as she and Max left the garage.

When they were gone, Roger slowly popped out of nowhere with a smirk on his face and his underwear stretched over the top of his head. He pulled a lever, which caused the giant robot Frankenstein to emerge from its hiding place.

"Time to tinker." Roger said with a devious smirk.

**The Next Day**

Max was with Cherry with a large map on the table.

"Okay, so this seems like the best route, that way we'd scare Wong and then go down this alley where those college dorks hang out and then we make this turn where Bradford buys his nightly froyo and then we scare him." Max said.

"I don't know, isn't that the house where that crazy lady has like one of each pet in her house? They might make some noise and give away Robo-Frankie's position. Wong might see him along with other people who might call the cops." Cherry said.

"True." Max said as he then thought over for a new path. "We're probably going to have to get Bradford earlier than expected." Max said with his fist to his chin.

"Hey guys." Phoebe made her way to them, but then she noticed the map. "What's with the map?"

"Trick or Treat route." Cherry said.

"For you guys?" Phoebe questioned with suspicion.

"Yep." Cherry said. "At least it will be better than the party filled with college students."

"What party?" Phoebe and Max asked with confusion.

"Every time my mom leaves for her unexpected trips, my older brother Junior throws a huge party with his friends and apparently anyone's invited."

"What do you mean by anyone?" Max asked.

"By anyone I mean, last time the firefighters and neighborhood plumbers joined in on the party. Funny how the guys who stop fires started one in the backyard." Cherry said as Phoebe and Max were surprised by the last part. Suddenly Oyster dashed over and slammed his hands on the map, causing the three to look to him.

"Did you say there's going to be a party at your house?" Oyster asked.

"Uh, yeah, but my brother's throwing it so-"

"PARTY AT CHERRY'S HOUSE TOMORROW!" Oyster cried causing everyone to cheer as they now had actual plans tomorrow.

"Well, no avoiding it now." Max said.

"Hold on. There's going to be a part tomorrow with no adults and you two want to rather trick or treat instead of party?" Phoebe questioned. "What's really going on?" Phoebe narrowed her eyes.

Max then wrapped his arm around Cherry.

"You really want to know?" Max asked as he and Cherry got close.

"Not anymore, ew." Phoebe said as she just dropped the subject while Max and Cherry smiled. Their relationship was the perfect weapon against Phoebe. The small joys of life.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Oyster asked Cherry.

"Hey Oyster, it's the girl with the constant pinkeye who likes you." Max said. Oyster screamed as he ran off.

"Thank you~." Cherry chimed.

"That's why I'm the best." Max said with a superior smile.

"That's true." Cherry said with a smile as she kissed Max's cheek.

"Ew!" Phoebe decided to take Oyster lead and just leave, albeit walking away.

**Back at Cherry's garage**

Roger was busy tweaking some of the wiring inside of Robo-Frankenstein.

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that, and finally this pretty shiny button here." Roger grinned as he finished rewiring the creation. "Now tomorrow will without a doubt be the best Halloween ever! Scares, parties, trick or treating, and REVENGE!" Roger then burst with maniacal laughter as suddenly the sound of thunder was heard and lights flashed. Roger stopped as he quickly pulled the lever to hide the robot monster and ran out the garage.

On the driveway, Patricia got out of her minivan along with Nora and Billy. Patricia opened up the hood of her car and stared at the numerous potatoes connect to the wires in the car replaced her engine.

"Roger!"

"How is this even possible?" Nora wondered as she stared at the inside of the hood with disbelief.

"So cars make thunder and lightning?" Billy questioned. "Our teacher was wrong."

**That night**

Cherry was sitting on her bed reading a magazine of Young Criminals monthly that Max brought over. It detailed heinous acts made by young criminals all over the world. She wasn't a bad seed like the ones in the magazine, but she had to admit some of the dirty deeds were awesome.

"Ha! Turning the prime minister of Kenya into a lizard. That had to have had a few laughs." Cherry said with a smile. "Turning the Tri state area's population's faces upside down. Man this guy had to be tweaked." Cherry said as her face scrunched up as she looked at the pictures of the poor people.

"Ready?" Max called out.

"Yep." Cherry said as she put down the magazine. Max then came out of her closet wearing a black hooded robe that covered his whole body along with black gloves with a design of skeleton hands on the back of them and a black cloth covering his face.

"Well, how do I look?" Max asked.

"Creepy. I've always hated things with no faces since I visited my cousins." Cherry said with a creeped out face.

"Your cousins don't have faces?" Max asked.

"No. They're Amish. They have some creepy little dolls over there." Cherry said.

"Your cousins with Amish people?" Max questioned.

"Yeah, but believe it or not, they chose to be Amish, they weren't born there." Cherry clarified. Max stayed silent for a few moments.

"Are your cousins mental?"

"That's what I said! In the car, not to their faces, they kind of creep me out." Cherry said as she shook from remembering her creepy Amish cousins.

Phoebe then came in the door and saw Max's get up.

"I like the costume." Phoebe said.

"Really?" Max asked as he looked at himself.

"Yeah. It hides your face. It's already an improvement." Phoebe said with a smile. Max glared at her behind his mask, but she wouldn't have known.

"Anyway its bed time and you have to get out." Phoebe said.

"Says who? You're not the boss of this house." Max said.

"I could go get Patricia."

"I think I'll leave." Max said as he creeped his way to the door with his arms forward and hands hanging, pretending to be a ghost as he left the room.

"AH! A FACELESS PHANTOM!" Jamie screamed making Cherry laugh.

"How great is your brother?" Cherry said with a grin.

"Great~." Phoebe said with her best grin, but it just looked like she was gritting her teeth. "So what are you and Max really doing, because I know it's not trick or treating and it's not to…" Phoebe then shivered. "I don't want to think of that."

"Me and him are just going to have some fun, is all." Cherry said.

"Okay, now I'm worried. Max's definition of fun is kind of extreme, especially on Halloween." Phoebe said as she walked over and sat on Cherry's beanbag chair.

"Phoebe, I'll be fine. I know Max is a bit of a… bad apple."

"A bit?" Phoebe raised her eyebrow.

"But things are different. If you hadn't notice, I've changed, Max has changed, and even you have changed."

"How have I changed?" Phoebe asked.

"You support us~." Cherry said with a smile.

"Ew, no I… I mean I care for your… wow, that was a loaded statement." Phoebe said.

"Max isn't as… extreme as before, and I'm not the same simple minded Cherry. I'm tough and I can take care of myself, and I have Max and you to thank for that, so no worries alright." Cherry said with a smile.

"Wow… I didn't know you felt like that." Phoebe said.

"Well yeah, my best friend and boyfriend are superheroes." Cherry said.

"Max isn't a-" suddenly there was a knock on Cherry's doorframe as the two turned to see Cherry's mom.

"Girl's, lights out." Patricia said.

"Okay mom." Cherry said. "Oh mom." Patricia stopped as she looked at her daughter. "By any chance, you don't, I don't know, put some sort of stuff in my ears at night?"

"… No. Why would you think that? Has someone lied to my baby girl?" Patricia questioned as she got nervous.

"No, I was just wondering." Cherry said.

"Oh… well no." Patricia said before leaving. "Goodnight."

"Uh… why did you ask that question?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, call me crazy, but I could have sworn that one night I saw mom sneaking into Becka and put some green stuff in her ears, but then my older brother A.J. just came and whispered 'you're in a dream~. This is all in your head~. Get to bed at it everything change into a world of fantasy and boys.' Then I just went to bed and I was in a land where I was the princess and a whole bunch of Maxes were fighting for my hand. For some reason my guts keeps telling me it wasn't a dream, but if mom says it's not real then I'm okay with it." Cherry explained. Phoebe stared at Cherry with wide eyes.

"Okay…"

"Anyway, I'm going to go brush my teeth. Be back in a sec roomie." Cherry said with a smile as she left the room, leaving Phoebe alone.

"A.J.'s in on it?" Phoebe whispered with shock. Now she knew this was a big deal, but what could this all be?

**The next day**

Max was hanging by his lockers before class, checking his nails nonchalantly.

"Max." Phoebe quickly made her way to her brother. "A.J.'s in on it."

"Who's A.J.?" Max asked with disinterest.

"Cherry's eldest brother. He's in on it."

"In on what? Oh, that! He is?" Max questioned with shock.

"Yes! I don't know what's going on, but it has to do with some family secret." Phoebe said.

"We have to tell Cherry." Max said.

"No." Phoebe quickly said.

"No? Oh come on, you just told me this big thing and now you want me to keep quiet about it?" Max whined.

"Yes."

"Who does that!?" Max questioned with disbelief.

"The only reason I told you is because I felt you at least needed to know." Phoebe said.

"Why?" Max asked, confused on why she bothered if they were just going to keep quiet about it.

"Because you're Cherry's boyfriend and since she's just as important to you as she is to me… I felt that you deserved to know, especially since you were the one who discovered this whole thing and has been worrying about it since for Cherry's sake." Phoebe explained.

"Oh… Phoebe that's… thank you." Max said. Phoebe actually smiled, happy that she made a connection with her brother.

"What is it?" The two turned to see Cherry leaning towards them.

"Ah! Cherry~. What is what?" Max asked, trying to act innocent as he and Phoebe hoped Cherry didn't hear their conversation.

"Your prank on Bradford." Cherry said.

"Oh. Trust me, you'll see. Just wait for the daily morning announcements." Max said with a smirk. Suddenly the speakers made static noise before they cleared up as Bradford's voice was then heard.

"Alright everyone, let's just get this over with. For the student announcements, here's… hey wait… AH!" Bradford screamed as it sounded like a mess was created on the other line.

Everyone stayed silent but then Bradford came, being covered in black feathers with a lot of it on top of his head, pointing up forming a witch's hat while a rotten cucumber with a piece chopped off the end of it was glued to his nose. Everyone laughed as they started taking pictures of him.

"I hate you Thunderman." Bradford whispered with disdain. Max then came up next to him, wrapping an arm around him while his free hand held his phone.

"Pranked Selfie!" Max cheered as he grinned and took a picture of him and the scowling 'witch' Bradford.

"Oh man, where did he hide all that?" Phoebe questioned. Cherry whispered the answered into her best friend's ear. "Ew!"

"I know." Cherry nodded as she took more pictures of Bradford.

"I thought only the lunch lady was brave enough for that." Phoebe said with disgust.

**After school**

The three came home to see Billy, Nora and Chloe in their costumes.

Billy wore the classic black dress pants, black dress shoes and black coat with twin tails hanging at the back, a white dress shirt with red bow tie and red sash wrapped around his stomach. His face was completely white with orang make up over his mouth to make it look like a big smile, green make up around the eyes for that clown eye shadow thing, and his orange afro over his head with a top hat over it.

Nora was dressed as a witch, but she had multiple colored bows tied from the bottom of the sleeves to the shoulder of the outfit, six multi-colored ones on the torso in two row of three for each and one big orange one on the witch hat.

Chloe was dressed as a jack-o-lantern.

Not much to imagine there.

"How do I look?" Billy said with a smirk as he extended his arms out wide.

"Surprisingly frightening with all that make up." Phoebe said gesturing to the completely white face with big orange smile and green surrounding the eyes and the orange afro wig under the ringmaster hat helped make it look creepy as well.

"That's what I said." Chloe said.

Alexa then came downstairs dressed in a pink leather jacket with her sleeves rolled halfway up her forearms with white bracelets around her wrists, gold rings on each finger, a white shirt, gold necklace, sunglasses atop her head, a pink leather skirt, a white belt with golden ring as the buckle in the center, white go-go boots and a pink purse with a spaghetti strand wrapped around her shoulder.

"Hey sis, good looking costume! You look just like my old dolls." Cherry said with a grin and pointing both fingers towards her older sister. Alexa stayed silent as she stared at her younger sister for the moment.

"Costume… right~." Alexa said with a forced smile.

Suddenly Becka, dressed as the tooth fairy in a blue dress and silver tiara ran in and jumped on the couch.

"Finally. Time to relax." Becka said as she turned on the T.V. to change the channel to cartoons.

"Oh, I love this!" Chloe said as she jumped onto the couch with Becka. Patricia then walked in, pocketing her phone.

"Okay Alexa, you're in charge for the day while I'm gone." Patricia said as she walked over towards her eldest.

"Got it mom. Don't take too long." Alexa said as she hugged her mother goodbye. Patricia then walked over to Becka and hugged her.

"Don't miss mommy too much." Patricia said with a smile as she kissed her daughter's cheeks over and over.

"I'll try mommy." Becka said as she was finally released from her mother's hold. Patricia then walked over to Cherry and hugged her tight.

"Goodbye my Cherry Bomb. Be good." Patricia said.

"I will mom." Cherry said as they separated.

"And remember kids, be good, and make sure the boys don't go crazy." Patricia said as she walked out the house. Once the door, closed, Charlie popped his head out of the kitchen, Dlyan from the top of the stairs and Roger popped out of a sofa cushion, surprising the Thundermans.

"I'll get the speakers." Dylan said.

"I'm calling A.J. to see if he and Jamie got the snacks. Roger, you got those lights ready?" Charlie asked as he took out his phone.

"Do I have them ready?" Roger laughed. "I got those and more. I hope you're ready for a firework finale."

"Good man." Charlie said as he gave his little brother a thumbs up. The three then left again to prepare.

"You're okay with this?" Phoebe asked.

"They usually clean things up. I'm not worried. Besides, keeping an eye on all of them is too much of a hassle." Alexa said.

"She's right." Cherry agreed as Becka nodded in agreement.

"Alright kids, let's go." Alexa said to the kids as they all cheered and headed for the door with Alexa.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe asked.

"There's this huge piñata at a department store that the store owners break open filled with a flood of candy. The kids wanted to go and with their numbers, the odds are in our favor." Alexa said as she opened the door, letting the kids out. "Remember kids, if you saw if first and someone takes it, don't show any mercy!" Alexa shouted as she left the house with the kids.

"Your sister's very…"

"Competitive. I know." Cherry said.

"I like her." Max said with his arms crossed.

"Hey Maxie boy." They turned to see Charlie carrying two kegs of soda. "Be a man and help me take in the other kegs of soda will ya." Charlie said as he dropped the kegs in the kitchen.

"Be a man? I'm already a man." Max said flexing his biceps.

"Yeah, funny." Phoebe said with a joking smile making Max glare at her before he left to help Charlie.

"By the way, one of my dumb friends heard Cherry talk about the party and told everyone to come over tonight." Max said.

"More the merrier." Charlie said as the two headed out the back.

"So why would you rather go trick or treating with Max than hang out at this party?" Phoebe asked.

"Because my time for partying with random boys is over Phoebe. Every girl dreams of spending a holiday with a handsome boy they can call their beau. Today is that day for me, and you're still single."

"Don't remind me. I still miss Link." Phoebe said with a pout and her arms crossed.

"By tonight, those worries will be gone. Live a little, for the both of us." Cherry said with a smile as she laid her hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"Well… alright. But if you see the cops, make sure you're faster than Max." Phoebe said pointing to Cherry.

"Noted." Cherry said with a smile.

The two then heard a beeping sound making them look out the glass doors to see a crane lowering huge speakers and when they landed, Dylan made his way over to untie them.

"Where did he-"

"Don't ask." Cherry said.

**Later that night**

Hank and Barb were in the Thundervan riding from the airport, heading back to Hiddenville.

"Those cheeseburgers were perfect." Hank said with a smile.

"And those steaks, wow. I never even thought a size like that existed." Barb said, still in amazement at the food they were served.

"That reception was a thing of beauty Barb." Hank said as he wiped a tear from his eyes. "But why can't I have a bite of any of the food we brought back?" Hank whined.

"Because Hank a bite with you usually means the whole meal is gone. The kids deserve to have some of this. Would you really deprive your kids of a once in a lifetime meal like that?" Barb reasoned.

"I would be a monster if I did." Hank said as he swallowed his desires and thought about his kids.

"Speaking of the kids I better call Patricia to tell her we'll be back soon." Barb said.

"Say, don't you think it's weird she doesn't want the family's last name to be known?" Hank asked.

"Yes, I do, but as a good friend I will respect her reasons of secrecy." Barb said.

"Since when did you become friends?" Hank questioned.

"It doesn't matter! I want a real friend here Hank!" Barb shouted making Hnak flinch in fear as he focused his full attention on the road. "I just hope the kids weren't too much trouble for her." Barb hoped as she dialed Patricia's number.

"I'm sure they were good. She's got more kids than us. I'm sure she knows how to deal with this stuff better than us, like not allowing parties." Hank said.

**Cherry's house**

The party was rolling as everyone was chanting 'chug, chug, chug' as Charlie was drinking an entire keg of soda by himself, with the keg lifted over his head.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!" Everyone chanted until he finished the keg and tossed it to the side as everyone then cheered.

"I AM THE KING!" Charlie shouted with her fists thrust into the air as the cheers grew louder.

"Oh man, Cherry's brother is awesome!" Oyster shouted with a grin.

"I wish I had his muscles. Girls would be all over me." Gideon said.

On the couch Dylan was actually hanging out with Wolfgang comparing music.

"Holy cheese, you were right! These guys are awesome!" Dylan exclaimed with a grin.

"Ich weiB es schon gut?" (I know right? Best I could get from Google Translate) Wolfgang said with grin.

"Hey A.J. you got to check out this German band my new buddy Wolfgang showed me." Dylan said turning to his brother who was behind the couch talking with a girl.

"Yeah, hold on. So anyway, I always admired Catherin the Great. She was a truly strong woman, not talking any sass from those who tried to take her father's throne, you know?" A.J. said, flirting with the girl.

Jamie was hanging with a trio of girls from high school telling them some of his achievements.

"And before he knew it, my principal's office became a pig pen." Dylan said as the girls laughed.

"Oh wow, that's so better than anything Max has ever done." One of the girls said.

Phoebe was videotaping everything, laughing as she danced to the beat.

'This is the best! Why didn't Cherry want to be here just to go trick or treating?'

**The streets of Hiddenville**

The doorbell to Mrs. Wong's place rang, making her groan as she got the candy ready.

"Alright kids, if your costume stinks you won't get anything, got it?" Mrs. Wong said as she opened the door, but when she looked out her jaw fell as she stared up at the robotic monstrosity.

"**Trick or treat." **The Robo-Frankenstein said in its metallic voice.

"AHHHHHH!" Mrs. Wong screamed as she ran into the house. Robo-Frankenstein opened its mouth as it started sucking like a vacuum, bringing Mrs. Wong back, forcing her to hold on to the door as her candy was flying inside of the robot's mouth. Once it got it all, Robo-Frankenstein closed its mouth and then burped.

"**Thank you." **Robo-Frankenstein said as it turned and stomped away.

"I Hate This Town!" Mrs. Wong shouted as she ran back into her house.

From afar, Max and Cherry, dressed in their 'faceless phantom' costumes, burst out laughing as Cherry controlled Robo-Frankenstein to walk down the street as they followed from a distance.

"Best scare!" Cherry exclaimed.

"Best one so far. Next stop, the school!" Max cheered as he and Cherry followed Robo-Frank from a distance.

Unknown to them, another 'faceless phantom' was following the two and Robo-Frankenstein. The faceless phantom laughed maniacally as he took out his own remote, but it looked bigger and sleeker, with many more buttons for extra commands.

"Time to have some fun." The phantom said with a grin behind his mask.

**Later at the school**

Bradford left the school, but as he made his way to his Car, he stopped and turned to see the school was covered in TP.

"Eh, I'll let the night guy handle it." Bradford said as he took out his keys, but a shadow loomed over him making him turn, only to scream as he back up away from a giant cyborg Frankenstein. "What… listen there is a kid named Max Thunderman, I can give you his address, he taste way better than me! I just taste of anger, sweat, shame and self-loathing~!" Bradford cried.

Max and Cherry were laughing from a distance.

"Okay, now have his eyes glow red." Max said. Cherry pressed a button, causing Robo-Frank's eyes to glow red as it leaned forward making Bradford scream, but then Robo-Frank grabbed his car, lift it over his head and bit into it. "Whoa, I didn't ask for that!" Max exclaimed. "Keep it up." Max said with a grin.

"Max, I'm not doing that. Something's wrong with Robo-Frank!" Cherry shouted now worrying Max. Robo-Frank then crushed the car into a ball, all the while Bradford fell to his knees crying and wailing.

"I had four more payments on that thing~~!" Bradford cried as Robo-Frank threw the car ball into the air, sending it far.

Max and Cherry watched as the ball of metal flew through the sky. Cherry then turned to see the light on her control blinking green.

"Oh no." Cherry said.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"He's been hacked!" Cherry shouted.

"What?"

"Look, when the light blinks red, that's a malfunction, but when it's green, that means I've been hacked! Someone else is controlling Robo-Frankenstein!"

"But who would know about him besides us?" Max questioned. It only took a second for Cherry to think it over before she gave a long gasp.

"Roger." Cherry said with gritted teeth and a heated glare.

**Somewhere on the streets**

Alexa, Billy, Nora, Chloe and Becka were out driving in the middle of the night.

"Alexa, you are the coolest." Billy said.

"Yeah! Using your car as one big trick or treat bag for all our candy was brilliant!" Nora cheered with a grin as the back seats were flooded with candy.

"And with more in the trunk too." Chloe said.

"I love you big sis." Becka said.

"I know." Alexa said with a smile.

"I love you too!" Billy said.

"Aw, thanks Billy."

"Can I get your number?" Billy asked.

"How does the candy stay in the car whenever we get out anyway?" Nora asked as she gestured to their flood of candy.

"See those lights?" Alexa pointed to the long lights above the car doors. "They project an invisible field that keeps that candy from escaping. I call it the candy force field. The moment I got this car, I built it." Alexa said with a proud smile.

"Whoa~, is everyone in your family a genius?" Billy asked.

"When it comes to building stuff, yeah. We all learned it from dad." Alexa said.

"Me and Jamie never learned from daddy." Becka said with a sad pout.

"Well you're learning from your older siblings, so that's a plus." Alexa said, trying to comfort her little sister.

"Say, whatever happened to your dad anyway?" Billy asked.

"Uh…" Alexa tried to find a way to answer, but she stopped the car. "Oh My Gosh!" Alexa shouted as she quickly reversed the car, driving back before a ball of metal slammed into the ground in front of them. The group of five stared at the metal ball with gaped mouths. Suddenly they heard a metallic roar. "What in the…"

"Monster! Let's go find it!" Chloe shouted. She then teleported away, causing Alexa to scream.

"Did your sister… superheroes or villains?" Alexa asked the two Thundermans in the back with a serious look.

"Heroes." Nora said as she and Billy were nervous on what Alexa would do next. Alexa shifted the stick shift of the car as she had a serious determined look on her face.

"Let's role." Alexa said as she drove around the metal ball and drove to where they heard the roar come from. "Any of you have super speed?" Alexa asked.

"I do!" Billy exclaimed with a grin raising his hand.

"Go find your sister, bring her back." Alexa ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Billy saluted.

"That's Miss."

"Got it." Billy then speeded out of the car and then came back the next second with Chole.

"It was huge!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Um, Alexa, I'm confused as to why you're calm with this and why we're heading for the roaring monster." Nora said.

"I've met supers before, and because I have a feeling that whatever roared has one of my siblings' names on it." Alexa said, not losing her serious demeanor. The Thunder kids stared at her with amazed and shocked expressions as their jaws were hanging.

"Alexa, you're so cool!" Becka cheered with a grin.

"I know." Alexa said cooly.

**With Max and Cherry**

The two chased after the rampaging titan, smashing cars and eating mailboxes as it walked aimlessly.

"Any plans against this thing?" Max asked. Suddenly a weird antenna came out of the RC remote and Cherry grabbed it.

"If I can just get this into the hole I put in the back of his neck, I can try and reprogram him." Cherry said.

"I'm on it!" Max said as he grabbed the antenna and hurried his pace. Once getting near Robo-Frankenstein, the cyborg monster turned and swung at Max, hitting him.

"Max!" Cherry shouted with worry. Max groaned as he sat up, but the monster was then stomping its way towards him.

"Oh no." Max said with new fear. As it was not in front of him, Robo-Frank roared, but suddenly it was frozen in place. Max crawled back as Cherry ran up to him. Suddenly Phoebe, as Thundergirl, came towards them.

"Phoebe!" Cherry cheered as Max stood up next to her.

"Cherry? Max!?" Phoebe looked at them with shock. The two then took off their masks to reveal their faces. "You two made this thing!?"

"Actually it was all me." Cherry said.

"I came up with the idea to have some fun with it." Max said.

"Oh no, this is what I was worried about." Phoebe said as she palmed her face.

"It wasn't our fault! My stupid brother Roger hacked my precious baby and started wrecking things." Cherry said.

"Roger? Wait, you did not just call that thing your baby." Phoebe said pointing at the behemoth.

"It's got a face only a mother could love!" A voice shouted out.

"Roger!" Cherry immediately turned towards the voice to see rustling in some bushes.

"Oops. Curse my quick wit." Roger cursed himself. He then pressed a button as suddenly Robo-Frank turned bright red.

"Uh… what's happening?" Phoebe asked with new worry.

"I might have given it a heating module to warm itself up." Cherry confessed.

"Why would you do that!?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I didn't want my baby to get cold." Cherry defended herself.

"I remind my previous statement!"

"I'm going to come over there!" Cherry shouted.

Suddenly Robo-Frank roared, but then a car hit it as a blue shockwave followed, sending it flying. The three gawked before turning to see Alexa sticking her head out.

"Get in." Alexa ordered. The three immediately got in the car.

"Why is this care filled with candy?" Max asked. "And can I have some." His answer was Nora zapping his arm, making him go 'ow!'

"Nora!" Phoebe shouted, shocked at what her little sister did.

"Relax. Alexa's met superheroes before. She'll keep the secret." Alexa said.

"What about her?" Max asked pointing to Becka.

"I did not think of that." Nora said. Robo-Frank then roared as it charged at the car making them scream.

"Roger, are you crazy!" Cherry shouted as Alexa started driving in reverse.

"I didn't do that!" Roger shouted in the bush as he stood up and tried to work the monster properly. Suddenly the Robo-Frank grabbed a nearby tree and threw it the car, making them all yell.

"We're gonna die!" Max screamed.

"Max, I love you!" Cherry shouted.

"I love you too!" Max shouted.

"I'm happy make each other happy!" Phoebe shouted.

"Alexa, I love you!" Billy shouted.

"I love Charlie!" Nora shouted.

Suddenly the car vanished before the tree could hit it. Roger stood there with his jaw hanging behind his mask, but he was too shocked that he lost his grip on the remote, causing it to fall in a puddle.

"Oh jeez!" Roger shouted as he picked up the control. "The circuits are fried!"

**Elsewhere**

The car appeared on the sidewalk of a street, with everyone inside have shocked, speechless expressions.

"Tired~." Chloe whined as she laid her head against Phoebe.

"Chloe saved us." Nora said as they all looked to the youngest of them.

"Oh Chloe~." Phoebe held her baby sister. "Great job little sister."

"Cherry… was that your creation?" Alexa asked.

"Yes, but Roger hacked it." Cherry said.

"That little rat muncher!" Alexa shouted as she pounded her hands against her steering wheel. "Well does that thing have a tracker?" Alexa asked.

"You mean can he track our unique body heat? Yes." Cherry said.

"Great." Alexa said as she reached into her bag and took out her phone. "Track Snot Rocket." Alexa ordered.

"Tracking Roger." The phone said. Alexa then started driving at a high speed.

**Later**

Roger, unmasked, was running down the street, calling his older brothers.

"A.J., I need help! I just did something really stupid! I think I almost killed our sisters and Mr. and Mrs. Thunderman's kids. Please call! I'm scared!" Roger exclaimed with fear. Suddenly a car came screeching next to him, making him turn to see his sisters and the Thundermans were alive.

"You're alive!" Roger cheered with a relieved grin.

"Get in. Now." Alexa said through gritting teeth, seething with anger. Roger hesitantly got in and sat shotgun.

"How many houses did you hit?" Roger asked noticing the back of the car was half filled with candy.

"What did you do?" Alexa demanded answers.

"All I did was hack into the Robot and have some fun with it to get back at Cherry for the wedgie."

"You dweeb!" Cherry shouted as she grabbed her brother, trying to choke him.

"Enough!" Alexa yelled causing everyone to freeze. Cherry then sat back as Alexa gestured Roger to continue.

"Anyway, when you hit it with your modified bumper, causing the shockwave that usually saves your car from crashes, it disrupt the thing's internal wiring, and it registered the attack as a threat as it's now on self-defense!" Roger explained.

Suddenly Robo-Frank landing in front of them and roared as it readied to crush them.

"Or search and destroy!" Roger screamed as the car drove in reverse to avoid the attack. Alexa spun the wheel, causing the car to spin as they then started driving away from the monster now chasing them.

"What now!?" Billy shouted.

"We have to get this antenna into the hole in the back of its neck. Cherry said she could reprogram it if we get it into its neck." Max said.

"Uh, guys." Nora started. "Thundervan!" Nora shouted making them turn to see the Thundervan coming their way. Alexa quickly swerved around it.

"Sunday driver!" Hank shouted.

"Hank, I think our kids were in there." Barb said.

"Uh… Barb… is that a robot Frankenstein?" Hank asked as he pointed ahead.

Hank and Barb screamed as Alexa's car came to halt as everyone got out to see Robo-Frank had the Thundervan in its grasp, holding it high over its head as it roared.

"Mom! Dad!" Phoebe shouted.

"Call 911!" Bily shouted.

"What do we do?" Roger asked.

Suddenly a blast of energy hit Robo-Frankenstein, making it cringe over. Everyone looked over to see a pickup truck coming from behind, with Charlie holding a large silver cannon the size of a bazooka, shooting the robot with blue energy blasts.

"They came!" Roger cheered.

After a charged blast, the Robo-Frankenstein released the Thundervan.

"Max!" Phoebe called to her twin as they simultaneously used their telekinesis to gently bring the van down. Once it landed gently onto the floor, the Thundervan drove towards the Thunder kids, Alexa, Cherry, Roger and Becka. Stopping next to them, Hank popped out his head.

"What's going on!?" Hank shouted.

"Not our fault." Max immediately said.

The pickup truck started driving around Robo-Frank as then little blinking spheres were thrown out the window and landed onto the beast's feet, as green foam encased the feet, keeping the monster in place. The truck then stopped in front of the robot as Dylan quickly came out and placed a small speaker in front of the robot and ran back into the truck as supersonic wave was emitted from the small speaker, attacking Robo-Frank, making it scream as electricity leaked from the cracks in its body and coursed through the bolts in its neck. The truck then drove towards the others and stopped in front of them as Cherry's brother exited the vehicle.

"Okay, I don't know how strong that thing is, but I think my capture gels won't hold it for long." Jamie said.

"Roger, what did you do?" A.J. demanded answers.

"This little doofus hacked my robot and had it go on a rampage." Cherry said as she smack her brother's chest making him give an audible 'ow'.

"You built that? Cool!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Not cool, a thing that size and with that power could be able to crush a through sixteen buses." Charlie said.

"And with that performance it has to have some sort of special power core that could keep it active for an estimation of three months." Dylan said.

"Look, all we need is to stick this antenna into the hole in the back of its-" but as Cherry was speaking as Max held the antenna, electricity had suddenly hit the antenna, frying it. "Oh come on!" Cherry shouted.

Suddenly Robo-Frank roared it exploded with electricity, frying the gel at its feet and destroying the small speaker that used to be in front of it. It then charged at everyone.

"Move!" A.J. shouted.

"Into the van!" Hank shouted as everyone went to get inside, but a bolt of electricity shot at them and caused a small explosion, which sent Cherry flying from the shockwave.

"Cherry!" Max shouted as he ran to her side.

"It's coming!" Phoebe shouted as it closed in on the couple specifically, but suddenly a giant blast of energy as big as the robot, sent it flying.

Everyone looked to see the beaming headlights of a minivan as standing in front of it was a large cannon was Patricia.

"Mom!" Cherry shouted.

"Patricia?" Barb said the blonde's name in confusion. Suddenly Patricia shot another blast, then hit the robot, sending it flying again.

"We'll talk punishment later." Patricia said as she made her way over to the others. "What's the plan on stopping that thing?" Patricia asked.

"Well we had a plan, but it went up in smoke." Phoebe said.

"Wait!" Cherry looked to Robo-Frank to see that it now had a hole in its torso. "There! Inside is a filter for it to release the excess energy inside of it. If we could plug it up, the energy will build up and explode."

"Yeah, but one problem. That thing is the size of a pickle! What could we use to plug it up?" Roger argued.

"Billy's lucky pickle!" Nora shouted as she reached into Billy's pocket and took out the old pickle.

"Ew~." Cherry's family said in disgust.

"Gross, I know, but we could use it!"

"But… it's my lucky pickle." Billy said.

"Billy, think of your family." Alexa said. Billy looked to her and developed a serious face.

"You're right hot stuff." Billy then grabbed his pickle. "I'll always remember you Benny." Billy said his final goodbye as he then kissed it, grossing everyone out. Suddenly it was snatched away by Cherry as she charged towards the robot.

"Cherry!" Max and Phoebe yelled.

"Cherry Bomb!" Patricia cried out as she let the cannon fall.

"Sis!" Charlie shouted as all of Cherry's siblings looked in fear as she headed straight into danger.

"I made you, so now I have to stop you!" Cherry said with new determination as her creation roared. Robo-Frank sent a back hand, but Cherry ducked under, charged ahead and jammed the pickle into the hole in its belly. Robo-Frank started to roar as he shook from the buildup it was feeling. "Mommy loves you!" Cherry said with sadness as she then ran off.

Robo-Frank roared loudly as it glowed blue and then it exploded.

Everyone covered their eyes from the bright explosion, before bringing their arms down to see it was gone, leaving only scorch marks in its place.

"He was so young." Cherry said with a frown as she cried. Max walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her as she then cried on his chest.

"Well… I have to say… that today is the coolest Halloween ever." Jamie said with a smile.

"I hope you enjoyed it, because you're all grounded!" Patricia shouted.

The siblings then made a fuss, saying stuff like 'oh come on' and 'really?'

"Yes! Alexa, when I told you to watch the kids, I didn't expect you to drive them into danger! Roger, I heard that this was your fault through your phone."

"You bugged my phone?" Roger questioned.

"I bugged all your phones." Patricia said as they all then took out their phones.

"Ah, no way." Dylan said.

"Wait… so does this mean…"

"Yes Charlie, I've always known about the parties, but I let them slide because you at least clean everything up and buy me chocolates whenever I get home, but this time you left a bunch of kids still partying in my house! And the rest of you boys were his accomplices!" Patricia shouted as the boys looked away and to the ground, unable to look their mother in the eye.

"And you young lady, since you called yourself its mommy, then that means it's your creation." Patricia said pointing to Cherry.

"Rats. I got too sentimental." Cherry cursed her slip of the tongue.

"Am I grounded mommy?" Becka asked.

"No sweetie, you were a good girl tonight. Everyone else is grounded." Patricia said making her other children whine. "But… I'm at least proud that everyone looked out for each other, so I won't take away your phones."

"Yes!" They all cheered.

"Wow. You are really good at this." Barb complimented.

"Years of practice. And Barb… I'm sorry about this whole mess."

"Don't worry about it. I got a feeling Max had a hand in this too." Barb said.

"No I… well, I didn't built the robot. And not all of it was mine or Cherry's fault. He hacked it!" Max said pointing to Roger.

"No excuses!" Barb shouted.

"Kids." Patricia said.

"I know. You feel older every day." Barb said.

"… So where'd you get the cannon?" Hank asked.

**Later**

After kicking everyone out of the house, the Thundermans and Cherry's family were out in front saying their goodbyes.

"Well, that was an experience." Phoebe said.

"Eh, it's a normal day here." Jamie said.

"You should see our normal days." Billy said.

"Well, that's the last of the luggage." Hank said, closing the back of the van.

"Thanks again Patricia." Barb said.

"Anytime. They were at least a little more controlled than my kids." Patricia said.

"Really?" Barb questioned.

"Really." All the kids said in unison, surprising both Thundermans.

"Okay then. Say Patricia, I was wondering if you heard of that new café down near Splat Burger."

"Oh! I know the place. I heard their truffles are to die for! I've wanted to go, but I didn't want to seem like some lonely lady." Patricia said.

"Oh my gosh! Me too!" Barb said.

"This Sunday?"

"Deal!"

"Latte Sunday!" The two mothers cheered as they high fived then bumped hips, embarrassing the kids as they moan.

"It's like Phoebe and Cherry thirty years from now." Jamie said.

"Don't say that!" Cherry shouted.

"Ugh." Phoebe rubbed her eyes.

Hank and Max looked to one another.

"They're not wrong." Hank said with a shrug as Max nodded in agreement.

"Well, we better head home. Thanks again." Barb said.

"Anytime." Patricia said with a smile and small wave.

"Bye Phoebe." Cherry said.

"Bye Cherry." Phoebe responded.

The two then started doing a special friend handshake, ending with a snap.

"Okay, now you're just proving my statement." Jamie said.

"Bye Max." Cherry then hugged Max who returned it, with the blonde girl kissing him on the cheek before separating. Max then gulped as he saw the brothers staring at him, with Charlie punching his fist into his palm.

"It was nice having you here Thundermans." Patricia said.

"You too, uh…" Hank forgot they didn't use their last names.

"Lypto." Patricia said, shocking her kids as they turned to her. "Our family name it Lypto." Patricia said.

"Cool." Billy said with a grin.

"Mom…"

"Cherry… if you want, you can use your last name again." Patricia said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Cherry said as she hugged her mother. "I'm a Lypto! Cherry Lypto!" Cherry cheered.

"By the way, we're having a barbeque next week. If you guys wanna come, you're welcomed to. I'll make my home made meaturduckballizza." Charlie said with a smile.

"Ew." Alexa said with a frown. Hank stared at Charlie with wide eyes and a gaped mouth.

"We'll be there!" Hank shouted. "I love you guys!"

"Looks like our families are friends now." Cherry said with a smile.

"And I couldn't be happier." Phoebe said returning the smile.

**Later, back at the Thunderman household**

The Thundermans finally got back home and headed for the door.

"I can't wait to eat those steaks!" Billy said with excitement.

"They will change… your… life." Hank said with a smile as he turned the doorknob. "Everyone, welcome back to the Thunder- ho~." They all looked inside to see the place was filthy. Soda cans, stuff animal, toilet paper, confetti, streamers, droppings (you know what kind) everywhere.

"What happened here?" Barb questioned. They heard a groan as they looked to see Colosso coming out of a pile of soda cans.

"Colosso~." Hank said as he was seething with rage.

"Sure, blame the bunny." Colosso said.

"You're holding a can of soda." Barb pointed out to the can in Colosso's paw. The bunny supervillain remained silent for a few moments before throwing the can onto the floor.

**The next day**

"I don't know how you both made that monster, but my car better run on eighteen horse power when you're done." Bradford said with his arms crossed.

After checking the reports, Patricia phoned Barb, suggesting a special punishment for Cherry and Max, which Barb whole heartedly agreed. Since they're both genius engineers, they were forced to remake Bradford's car. Luckily they finished that giant robot they have been busy with that helped them collect new metal and the damaged car from yesterday.

"Hand me the wrench." Max said.

"Here." Cherry said handing Max the wrench.

"Because of last night, you two are at the top of my watch list." Bradford said. He then looked to the giant robot parked a bit away from him. "And that is one cool robot." Bradford admitted.

"I know, right?" Cherry said with a grin.

"Yeah~, get back to work." Bradford ordered as Cherry sighed and continued working.

"Good thing we had Rector over there left over at your house." Cherry said.

"Yeah. By the way, what was your brother's punishment?" Max asked.

"Well since it was my robot he hacked, mom allowed me to deliver the punishment." Cherry said with a smile.

"Oo~, what did you do?" Max asked with an excited grin. Cherry's smile widened as she thought about what she did.

**Cherry's Garage**

A.J. went inside the garage to take some batteries from one of the drawers. After finding them, he turned around, only for his eyes to widen as he saw Roger trapped in a tape cocoon, keeping him in the corner of the ceiling.

"Hey A.J." Roger greeted his brother with his only free hand waving. "Mind helpin a brother out?"

"… No." A.J. said with a smile as he then left.

"Anthony. Anthony, wait! Get me down from here! I'll build you a robot woman!" Roger shouted, but his brother didn't come back. "Jerk!" Roger shouted as he groaned and tried to get out of his cocoon, but to no avail.

**At the Thunderman home**

Colosso sat in his cage, but he shivered as he thought about the frightening revelation.

_**Yesterday**_

"_Are you sure there was now identity shown?" Max asked._

"_It said inconclusive. Whatever happened to that guy, the files say it's like he vanished right off the planet." Colosso said._

"_Dang it!" Max shouted as he slammed his fist on the table._

"_Don't worry about it. You tried… but failed." Colosso said._

"_Yeah, thanks." Max said with a frown._

"_Max! Come help us clean!" Barb shouted. Max sighed as he headed upstairs._

_Colosso then sighed as he then went on the computer and brought up the file on Cherry's dad._

"_Delete."_

**Present**

"I can't believe he ended up dating his daughter… Apocalypto." Colosso said as he shivered with fear.

**End of Chapter 5**

Okay, I've had this for a year and it was the Thundermans Reveal that inspired me to finish this.

Speaking of the special, I for some reason feel that Dark Mayhem is Max's girlfriend, Allison. I just feel it has to be someone close to them. I thought for a while that it could be Cherry, but I didn't want to jinx my favorite pairing, ya know? Anyway, I'll try to make more chapters. You know, I need the drive.

Also Happy Halloween! I updated in October so I'm saying my holiday greeting! Sorry about the hiatus, but at least you all now have this chapter to read every Halloween.

Anyway thanks for reading and staying with this story.

Takeshi1225, out!


End file.
